Baby Blue Eyes
by dimshit
Summary: Bisa melihat masa depan melalui sebuah mimpi, kau pikir itu keren? Dimana suatu waktu mimpimu memperlihatkan kematian orang yang kau sayangi tanpa kau bisa mencegah. Karena kematian adalah sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa manusia hindari. AU. GrimmIchi.
1. Opening

**Baby Blue Eyes**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Summary:_

Bisa melihat masa depan melalui sebuah mimpi, kau pikir itu keren? Bagaimana jika suatu waktu mimpi yang kau lihat adalah kematian bagi orang yang disayangi? Ingin ia cegah. Tapi dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tahu satu hal dengan pasti; Kematian adalah sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa manusia hindari.

_Pairing:_

Grimmjow x Ichigo

_Author Notes:_

Halo, minna! :) Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu di fandom Bleach ini, yang artinya; cerita ini adalah cerita saya yang pertama di fandom Bleach setelah sempat mampir nggak jelas di fandom Dynasty Warriors dan Megami Tensei. Fanfic ini AU dan berkemungkinan OOC (pastinya, karena saya bukan Kubo ^^!). Pairing yang ada pun kebanyakan boy x boy (apalagi yang kamu harapkan dari seorang fangirl coba? *shrugs*). Jika kamu menyukai cerita ini, tolong beritahu. Reviews are very welcome! Tapi, jika kamu tidak suka, silakan beranggapan bahwa kamu tidak membaca cerita ini, OK? Yang namanya Flame cuma bikin udara makin panas, dan itu SANGAT nggak menyenangkan.

_Warnings:_

Yaoi, Alternate universe, possible OOC, dan beberapa hal lain yang tidak baik untuk minor.

_Disclaimer:_

Don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. Grr...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Opening<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kegelapan yang lain.<em>

_Sudah dua tahun lebih semenjak ia pertama kali mendapati mimpi yang berupa ramalan masa depan bagi pemuda itu. Setiap mata terpejam, ia akan selalu mendapati dirinya berada di lokasi yang sama, dan alur yang sama. Berkali-kali melihat pemuda itu mati di depan mata, tanpa ia bisa melakukan apa pun._

_Selalu begitu._

_Tidaklah bisa ia bergerak seberapa pun besar ia berusaha untuk memacu otot-otot tubuhnya, seberapa keras pun ia berteriak. Ia hopeless, hanya bisa menyaksikan saat-saat ketika pemuda itu meregang nyawa._

_Ia jadi takut untuk tidur._

_Tapi, di sisi lain, hanya melalui mimpilah ia bisa mendapatkan petunjuk-petunjuk mengenai 'kapan', 'apa', dan 'di mana' peristiwa yang membuatnya tidak pernah bisa tenang itu terjadi._

_Tapi, sampai saat ini hanya satu hal yang bisa ia ketahui._

_Bahwa kejadian itu terjadi saat pemuda itu menginjak usia yang ke-21._

XXX

"GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES-SAN!"

Terlompat bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kedua iris biru itu terbelalak menatap lurus ke arah sesosok pria tua berkepala botak—dengan janggut dan kumis yang panjangnya seharusnya sudah bisa mencetak rekor di Guinness—yang berada di depan mejanya. "Apakah kelas saya ini begitu membosankannya sampai anda tertidur nyenyak seperti itu, Jaegerjaques-san?" Mengerang pelan, Grimmjow menahan keinginannya untuk memukulkan kepala batunya itu ke atas meja.

Tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa tertidur di tengah-tengah kuliah, yang pasti kalau membuat Yamamoto Genryuusai tidak senang, maka kehidupannya di kelas bahasa ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus dan akan penuh dengan rintangan.

Padahal nilainya di semester kemarin sudah anjlok sehingga membuatnya terpaksa mengulang.

"Tidak, Yamamoto-sensei. Saya hanya kurang tidur karena mengerjakan tugas untuk mata kuliah yang lain." Sebisa mungkin Grimmjow menahan nada bicaranya sesopan mungkin. Ia tidak mau menambah masalah dengan menggunakan bahasa yang katanya bukan merupakan bahasa yang sesuai EYD.

Yamamoto bergumam. Perlahan ia mengelus janggut kebanggaannya dengan kedua mata terpicing memandang ke arah pria berambut biru-yang sampai saat ini masih ia sangsikan sebagai warna asli.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata banyak. Karena anak seni memang banyak yang aneh dan nyentrik.

Yamamoto tidak mengatakan apa pun, membuat Grimmjow berpikiran untuk memberikan pujian kepada sang dosen tua. Tapi sulit, karena selama ini ia terbiasa _flirting_ hanya kepada wanita dan pria yang menurutnya oke saja. Tentunya dengan mengesampingkan pemuda berambut oranye yang selalu ia goda tanpa mengenal waktu.

_"Yamamoto-sensei, dihari tua pun tubuh anda tetap kekar ya!"_

Tidak mungkin begitu, karena didengar dari mana pun, kesannya tetap salah.

Sekarang Grimmjow mulai merasa pantatnya terbakar karena tekanan yang tidak menyenangkan dari sang dosen. Jika nilainya tidak bermasalah, bisa dipastikan ia akan membentak orang yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak _pantas_. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, Yamamoto tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan hanya berbalik, kembali berjalan ke arah depan kelas dan melanjutkan apa pun penjelasan yang sempat ia jelaskan kepada para mahasiswa sebelum ini.

Grimmjow mengerjap.

_Cuma itu? Tidak ada peringatan atau hukuman apa pun?_

Dan ketika tersadar, kelas sudah berakhir dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendapati dirinya sendiri begitu fokus terhadap pelajaran tanpa mengalihkan perhatian ke yang lain.

_Creepy._

Untuk kali berikutnya, ia tidak mau berurusan yang sulit-sulit dengan Yamamoto Genryuusai lagi.

XXX

"... Pachinko?"

Dahi berkerut, menatap dengan tatapan apa-yang-kamu-katakan-bisa-diulang-sekali-lagi ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang semenjak tadi terus menunjukkan sederetan gigi-giginya yang putih dengan cengiran lebar yang rasanya sanggup membelah kepala itu menjadi dua.

"Yep!"

"Yang benar saja, Shinji? Itu kan permainan orang tua pengangguran—AW!"

"Ah ah ah," Shinji menggoyangkan telunjuk kanannya tepat didepan wajah Ichigo yang kini mengerut karena ia mendadak menyentil dahinya tadi, "Cuma orang yang belum menikmati dunia orang dewasa saja yang berpikiran seperti itu, Ichi. Pachinko itu bisa membantumu belajar _menembak_!"

Sembari mengelus dahi, Ichigo menatap teman satu kelasnya itu seolah sang pemuda berambut pirang memiliki antena dikepalanya, "Dan apa yang kamu maksud dengan _'menembak' _di sini itu?" Tidak menjawab, Shinji hanya semakin melembarkan cengiran diwajahnya, membuat Ichigo merasa ada karet yang membantu pembentukan bibir sahabatnya itu.

Dan mendadak bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Lupakan! Kurasa aku tidak mau tahu maksudnya!"

Baru saja ia berbalik dan hendak berlari menjauh ketika menyadari arti dari cengiran Shinji, pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali mencegatnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang panjang ditubuh Ichigo. "Aaw~ Ayo dong, Ichi. Jiwa mudamu pastinya ingin bisa _menembak_ dengan benar dan tepat _sasaran_ kan~?"

Meronta, "MAAF DEH! TAPI, AKU BUKAN ORANG CABUL MACAM KAMU!" Ia sikut Shinji tepat diperut namun kelihatannya masih belum cukup untuk bisa membuat kedua tangan panjang itu berhenti mengurungnya. Karena wajah Shinji berkerut hanya sesaat sebelum kemudian cengiran lebarnya kembali nampak.

Kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan pandangan mahasiswa lain yang terarah kepada mereka.

Tapi, mendadak Shinji melepaskan cengkeramannya sehingga Ichigo hampir saja tersungkur ke aspal halaman kampus. Dan ia diharuskan menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk memasukkan sneakers-nya ke dalam mulut Shinji ketika melihat sahabatnya itu memasang wajah sok _innocent_.

"Oh! Maafkan aku, Ichi! Aku lupa kalau kamu lebih suka berada _dibawah_!"

Kali ini ia benar-benar memasukkan sneakers-nya ke dalam mulut Shinji. Dilanjutkan dengan memukul-mukulkan buku ditangannya yang berjudul "The Book of Dead Philosophers" ke kepala si pirang.

Mendengus, **"Akan kupastikan untuk memotong _adik_ kebanggaanmu itu dan membuatmu memakannya kalau kau berani mengatakannya lagi."** Dengan sengaja Ichigo merendahkan suaranya beberapa oktaf, tapi Shinji yang sudah terkapar masih saja tertawa genit, membuatnya mempertanyakan kembali alasannya berteman dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang ia kenal semenjak awal SMA dahulu.

"Kurasa aku pulang saja."

Merasa percuma untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Shinji, Ichigo pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang belakang. Saat itu, gerbang belakang jauh lebih dekat dengan kelasnya sebelum ini daripada gerbang utama yang berada di bagian selatan Karakura University. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun, Ichigo tahu jika Shinji pun mengikutinya karena tawa genit itu masih bisa ia dengar. Dan daripada menghabiskan tenaga untuk hal yang percuma, ia memutuskan untuk mencuekinya habis-habisan.

Tapi, mendadak tawa dan langkah Shinji terhenti, sehingga membuat Ichigo yang penasaran pun menoleh kebelakang, melihat Shinji melambai kesebuah arah, "Oh! Heeeey, Grimmy-chaaan~!" Dan menyaksikan dengan jelas teman semenjak SMA-nya itu menerima lemparan tas ransel tepat diwajahnya.

Ichigo kembali mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya, membiarkan Shinji meratapi wajahnya yang dibanggakan hampir saja tertukar mana hidung dan mana mulut.

"Hey, Strawberry, kau sibuk hari ini?"

_Dia lagi._

Menahan keinginan untuk menghela nafas, Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya ke samping sedikit, seperti seolah tengah berpikir, "Hmm... Coba kuurutkan. Tugas jurnal untuk mata kuliah teori warna, perancangan website kampus yang harus selesai minggu depan, karakterisasi untuk kelas ilustrasi..." Menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu bermain benang, _Kitty_." Mengibaskan tangan tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicara, Ichigo bahkan tidak mau ambil pusing untuk berhenti dulu dan terus berjalan ke arah gerbang yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Sembari membenarkan posisi tas yang sempat ia lempar ke arah Shinji, Grimmjow menyeringai tipis.

_Strawberry selalu bermain dengan sulit. _Mempercepat langkah kakinya, sehingga ia bisa berjalan tepat disebelah sang pemuda berambut oranye, Grimmjow menyandarkan tangannya dipundak yang bersangkutan, "Dan kau tahu kalau _Kitty_ ini makhluk yang alot kan?" Oh, Grimmjow tidak bisa tidak melebarkan seringai diwajahnya itu ketika merasakan getaran yang ada pada tubuh Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas, dan kali ini ia benar-benar menatap wajah 'senpai' berambut birunya dengan jelas. Dahinya berkerut, "Alot atau tidak, sebaiknya kau langsung pulang saja, Grimm. Aku masih harus ke toko buku." Kerutannya semakin dalam ketika menyadari wajah Grimmjow nampak lebih lelah daripada biasanya. Ia yakin, kemarin ini warna hitam dibawah mata pria muda 24 tahun itu tidak sejelas sekarang. Kesal, Ichigo menggeplak dengan keras kepala Grimmjow ketika pria muda itu malah nyengir semakin lebar.

"Kau khawatir, Strawberry?"

"Nggak."

Langkahnya semakin cepat hingga tanpa terasa sudah sampai lagi di halte bus depan universitas.

"Mhm... Kau tahu aku suka kalau kau _tsun_ seperti ini, tapi aku lebih suka lagi kalau kau jujur." Tanpa peduli sekitarnya, Grimmjow membelai rambut oranye Ichigo dan memberikan kecupan dibelakang kepalanya. Ichigo bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya meranum sekarang, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman sehingga ia langsung menamparkan buku tebalnya ke wajah Grimmjow dan terbirit-birit menaiki bus yang menuju pusat kota.

Dari situ, ia tidak tahu kalau Grimmjow terus memandangi bus yang ia naiki hingga hilang dari pandangan.

XXX

Sabtu.

Hari yang cerah, serupa dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sampai saat ini masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan hujan walaupun panas matahari tidak begitu menyengat. Cuaca yang menurut para penduduk bagus untuk berada diluar rumah, membuat mereka meletakkan celemek dipinggiran kursi dan mengenakan sepatu serta membawa dompet. Sekedar berkeliling di daerah pertokoan atau berkumpul bersama teman menjadi pilihan yang nampak menggiurkan.

Bisingnya jalan raya dimana kendaraan berlalu-lalang, tidak menyurutkan keinginan sebagian orang untuk bercengkerama dengan seseorang dibalik telepon ketika tengah berjalan menuju tujuan masing-masing.

Pria, wanita, tua, dan muda, memenuhi trotoar hingga rasanya untuk berjalan saja lebar tubuh tidak bisa lebih dari 40 cm.

Inilah pusat kota.

Keadaan yang nampak semerawut dikarenakan banyaknya penduduk yang berkumpul, sudah menjadi sebuah ciri tersendiri dan tidak ada orang yang terlalu memusingkannya. Kecuali sekedar bersungut-sungut karena terus tersenggol orang lain.

Tapi, walau pun tempat ini merupakan tempat dimana paling banyak warga kota berkumpul, tempat ini pula yang dikatakan paling tidak aman. Banyak orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan yang tidak dikenal. Sehingga tidak heran ketika ada seseorang yang dicopet, tidak ada yang menyadari. Ada orang mesum yang senang memegang bagian tubuh tertentu menggunakan alasan tidak sengaja menabrak pun, tidak ada yang peduli.

Semuanya berjalan masing-masing.

Tapi, bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendadak meletuskan senjatanya?

_"Oh, ayolah. Kita ini tidak sedang berada di film action. Dimana menabrakkan satu mobil dengan mobil lainnya merupakan hal yang lumrah."_

Beberapa orang pastinya akan menjawab seperti itu jika mendadak ditanya mengenai hal semacam ini. Bukan hal yang aneh dan patut diributkan memang, tapi hal itu juga membuktikan kesadaran masing-masing orang akan kemungkinan yang persentasenya tidak 0 itu bisa saja terjadi, sangatlah kurang.

Dan bukanlah hal yang mengherankan jika tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang terus diam di satu sisi selama berjam-jam.

_"Namanya juga pusat kota, orang yang nongkrong berjam-jam tidaklah aneh."_

Benar memang.

Tapi, bagaimana jika sekumpulan orang itu memandangi hal yang sama selama berjam-jam. Dan hal itu adalah bank?

"Ken-chan, apa yang kau lihat dari tadi?"

Seorang gadis berusia kurang lebih 5 tahun dengan rambut merah mudanya itu berlari dengan riang dan _nemplok _dengan nyamannya di kaki seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang—dengan sekali lihat kau akan tahu—wajahnya nampak seperti narapidana. "Hmm..." Kenpachi hanya menggeram, dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengambil Yachiru dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu _numpang _dipundaknya seperti biasa.

"Kenpachi! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Kali ini pria bermata satu itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut oranye memandang kesal ke arahnya, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kali ini kita kebanjiran pesanan? Aku memintamu untuk menyelesaikan 50 buket bunga hari ini kan?"

Dengan santai, Kenpachi menunjuk ke salah satu sudut toko tempatnya bekerja, "Sudah selesai kok."

"Apa? Serius?" Wanita itu langsung berbalik ke arah sudut yang dimaksudkan, dan dengan sigap langsung menghitung seluruh buket yang ada. Dan benar saja, Kenpachi ternyata sudah menyelesaikan 50 buket yang diinginkan. Padahal baru 3 jam berlalu, tapi kinerja pegawai bertampang narapidananya itu memang sangat cepat. Saat pertama melihat Kenpachi, ia malah tidak menyangka kalau pria itu bisa merangkai bunga dengan sangat bagus.

Dan ia akui, jauh lebih bagus dari dirinya.

"Hei, Rangiku."

Rangiku menoleh, dan kali ini ia menyadari arah pandangan Kenpachi yang nampaknya semenjak tadi fokus pada satu titik. Membuatnya berjalan mendekati sang pria dan mencari sumber yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, "Hm? Apa yang kau pandangi semenjak tadi, Ken?" Kembali ia mengikuti telunjuk yang diarahkan Kenpachi pada sekelompok orang yang berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon, yang nampak tengah memandangi bangunan diseberang jalan yang ia kenali sebagai bank.

"Sudah 2 jam mereka berada di sana dan memandangi tempat yang sama."

"..."

Hening.

Dan dalam keheningan itu, Yachiru bergantian melihat ke arah pamannya dan bibi pemilik toko bunga. Menelengkan kepala ke samping, gadis kecil itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang dewasa didekatnya. Setidaknya, sampai suara riang Rangiku memecah keheningan yang tercipta secara kebetulan, "Oh! Lihat pria berkepala botak itu, Yachiru! Kepalanya bersinar terkena cahaya matahari lho!" Yachiru menanggapi dengan memekik senang, karena pada kenyataannya ia mengenal pria botak yang dimaksudkan.

"Ne, ne, Ken-chan! Itu Ikka-chan kan?"

Gadis kecil itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya kerambut Kenpachi tanpa menyadari pamannya itu kini menunjukkan kerutan yang lebih dalam lagi diwajahnya.

Kenpachi yakin ia tidak salah hitung kalau tahun ini masih merupakan masa penahan Ikkaku.

XXX

"Pekerjaan ini benar-benar tidak cocok untukku."

Menghembuskan asap rokok terakhirnya, Ikkaku menolehkan kepala kesamping, menatap wajah rekan kerjanya saat itu. "Seingatku, kau memang selalu bermain sebagai _second banana_, Renji." Ia buang puntung rokok dan ia injak hingga apinya benar-benar padam.

Renji menahan keinginannya untuk mengerang kuat lantaran bosan, sebagai gantinya, ia hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya saja. "Memangnya kau tidak menyadarinya, Ikkaku?" Dengan wajah yang kesal ia menunjuk ke arah rambutnya menggunakan jempol kirinya, "Rambutku merah! _For fuck sake_! Terlalu mencolok sebagai seorang pengintai!" Seolah baru menyadari, Ikkaku mengangkat kedua alisnya sementara mulutnya terbuka dan membentuk huruf 'o'.

Belum sempat Ikkaku mengeluarkan pendapatnya, suara tawa kecil didekatnya membuat ia dan Renji menoleh.

"_Teme_! Apa yang lucu, Szayel?"

Menghentikan tawanya, Szayel Aporro Granz memandang kedua rekannya dengan senyum lebar yang masih terukir dengan jelas diwajah, "Oh, maaf, Abarai-kun. Tapi, biar kuperjelas padamu, bukan hanya dirimu saja yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok." Seolah untuk menegaskan kata-katanya, Szayel menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya kebelakang, membuat mulut Renji dan Ikkaku kini sama-sama membulat.

Mencueki keduanya yang nampak ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Szayel mengembalikan pandangannya kepada gedung 6 lantai diseberang tempatnya berdiri. Seringai kecil kini mengganti senyum yang sebelumnya tertempel diwajahnya, ia tidak sabar untuk bisa segera memulai misi _Robin Hood _yang dijanjikan sang Bos. Jarang-jarang dirinya yang biasanya bekerja dibalik layar, kini berada di garis depan. Sebuah tanda, bahwa pekerjaannya kali ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat penting dimana kegagalan tidak bisa ditolerir.

"Abarai-kun, Madarame-kun,"

Mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, Renji dan Ikkaku langsung menoleh. Dan mengetahui dengan pasti dari raut wajah Szayel kalau pekerjaan mereka akan segera dimulai.

"Hubungi Byakuya setelah pemuda dengan rambut oranye itu masuk."

XXX

Mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke lantai, sementara kedua mata terus menyorot ke arah papan nomor digital yang semenjak tadi angkanya tidak kunjung berganti juga. Padahal nomornyalah yang berikutnya dipanggil. _Memangnya orang di bank mau apa sih selain mengambil uang, transfer, dan menabung? _Mendecak kesal, sekali lagi Ichigo mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera ke toko buku dan membeli segala keperluannya untuk mata kuliah minggu depan.

Tapi, ia diharuskan ke bank terlebih dahulu karena sang ayah menitipkan padanya sejumlah uang untuk ditransfer ke rekening bibinya di kota sebelah. Katanya sih, si janggut kambing pernah berhutang pada sang bibi.

Bel berbunyi, sebagai tanda nomor antrian yang berikutnya sudah bisa maju, membuat Ichigo rasanya ingin melompat kegirangan sambil berteriak "akhirnya!". Bergegas ia berjalan ke arah teller, namun dahinya sempat dibuat berkerut ketika menyadari ada orang lain yang juga berjalan dibelakangnya.

_Apa ada yang nomornya serupa dengan dirinya?_

Nampaknya, wanita yang menjadi teller-nya saat itu pun menyadari keganjilan ini, sehingga wanita berambut hijau itu membuka suara, "Maaf, Tuan, tolong duduk dahulu karena Tuan inilah yang memiliki nomor antrian E201." Jelasnya sembari menerima nomor antrian dari Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengus, kentara sekali kalau ia tidak suka dengan kejadian ini karena waktunya jadi semakin terbuang. Berpikiran orang yang mengekorinya itu kembali duduk, ia hanya diam dan menunggu teller dihadapannya kembali _on duty_. Tapi, belakangan ia tahu kalau orang yang dimaksudkan masih tetap berada dibelakangnya—jika benda dingin yang menyentuh tengkuknya itu merupakan sebuah pertanda. Matanya membelalak, begitu juga dengan wanita berambut hijau dihadapannya.

"Ahh... Apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang yang mengantri untuk menabung?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Author Notes:<span>_

Chapter 2 baru akan saya post setelah chapter ini mendapatkan setidaknya 6 review yang menyatakan kalau cerita ini layak untuk dilanjutkan :)

Thanks for reading, guys!


	2. Robbery and Robber

**Baby Blue Eyes**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Author Notes:_

... Saya tau seharusnya saya mengeposkan chapter ini sesegera mungkin setelah mendapatkan 6 reviews u_u" Silakan hukum saya karena telah melanggar janjiiii~! *sujud sembah pada para readers* TAPI, sebelumnya tolong dengarkan dulu alasan saya... Yah, ternyata lebaran ini ga sesuai dengan perkiraan saya. Saya pikir keluarga akan memilih untuk tetap di rumah dan ga mudik, tapi pada kenyataannya mudik ^^" Dan karena perginya mendadak (dibilang bakalan mudik pas pagi, sore berangkat) modem saya ketinggalan =A=" Charger HP ketinggalan... Baju lebaran taun kemaren ketinggalan *swt* Tapi, untungnya ada saudara datang bawa modem! Yaay~! Jadi, akhirnya ini chapter bisa segera di pos.

Sekali lagi mohon maaaaf~! Kalian bebas melakukan apa pun pada tubuh ini... *buka baju sambil nangis tersedu-sedu* *di-getsuga Zangetsu* Semoga kalian juga suka chapter ini. Comments and constructive criticism all very welcomed indeed! :D

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Oh ya, MINAL AIDZIN WAL'FAIDZIN, MINNA! :D Mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi yang merayakan hari raya ini _ _)m

["Talk."] —Suara di telepon

_Warnings:_

Yaoi, male to male relationship, contains some sexual scenes in the future chapter so underage peeps, you're so NOT allowed to read this, possible OOC. Slight Shiro x Ichigo dan Renji x Ichigo, and some screaming Ichigo. x)

_Disclaimer:_

Unfortunately, I don't have money to buy Bleach's right from Kubo Tite nor Burning In The Skies by Linkin Park *sigh*

_Word Count:_

2.894 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Robbery and Robber<strong>

* * *

><p><em>We held our breath when the clouds began to form<em>

_But you were lost in the beating of the storm_

_But in the end we were meant to be apart_

_Like separate chambers of the human heart_

XXX

Ia tidak bisa tidur.

Berapa lama pun ia pejamkan mata, berapa kali pun ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya di tempat tidur, tubuhnya tetap tidak bersedia untuk beristirahat. Padahal ia sangat lelah, bahkan pandangannya sering kali buram dan jalannya goyah. Tubuh sudah menjerit meminta untuk segera diistirahatkan, tetapi otak masih terus bekerja.

"Eeerrgh..."

Menggeram kesal, akhirnya Grimmjow bangun dari posisinya dan duduk diam ditepian tempat tidur. Ia regangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, menghela nafas panjang, dan hanya menatap kedua kakinya di lantai dalam diam.

Kelihatannya lebih baik ia menghubungi Ichigo daripada terus-menerus khawatir.

_Heh._

_Kapan sih ia pernah tidak khawatir kepada sang Strawberry?_

XXX

Mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi.

_Ini cuma mimpi. Saat ini ia sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya di kelas, dan tidak menggubris kemarahan Yoruichi-sensei yang mendapatinya sedang tidur._

Berulang kali kalimat itu ia putar di dalam benaknya bagaikan kaset yang rusak. Tapi, setiap kali dirinya mulai percaya bahwa ia hanyalah bermimpi—karena ia yakin dalam kenyataan dirinya tidak mungkin terlibat hal semacam ini. Perampokan. _Heh, ia tidak sedang main film, kawan_—benda dingin ditengkuknya itu terasa semakin dingin, dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia memang sedang benar-benar ditodong oleh sebuah senjata api.

Dan hal itu tentu saja semakin menjelaskan alasan raut wajah horor orang-orang yang ada di dalam bank.

Bahkan keamanan pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena si perampok bukan hanya menyandera dirinya saja, tetapi juga beberapa nasabah yang ada. Terbukti dari seorang pria berkepala botak yang memegang senapan mesin di sisi kiri, agak sedikit jauh dari posisinya berada.

"Hei, kau!" Penodongnya kembali membuka suara, membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget. Pria yang kepalanya ditutupi oleh _kupluk_ hingga matanya saja agak sulit untuk terlihat itu menatap ke arah seorang petugas keamanan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, "Kunci seluruh pintu dan jendela yang terbuka di gedung ini, dan turunkan _gliding slide_. Jangan berani berbuat yang mencurigakan mata kami, atau..." Sebagai penekanan dari ancamannya, ia menekankan mulut pistol terhadap tengkuk Ichigo. Membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu meringis.

Melihat tidak ada celah untuk argumentasi, sang petugas pun bergegas melakukan apa yang diminta.

"Dan kurasa, aku akan mulai mengumpulkan orang dari lantai lainnya. Ayo, Shirosaki."

"Aye, aye, Tuan ahli siasat~"

Dua dari pria yang sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan wajah mereka itu melangkahkan kaki mendekati lift dengan senjata api ditangan keduanya. Dari gerak-gerik yang mereka perlihatkan, kelihatan sekali kalau mereka adalah seorang yang profesional. Sehingga tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyembunyikan sosok albino dan rambut merah jambu yang mencolok.

_Deg._

Memikirkan hal itu hanya memompa detak jantungnya saja.

Ichigo menelan ludah. Sepasang iris madunya semenjak tadi tidak pernah lepas dari sepasang iris wanita berambut hijau dihadapannya. Wanita itu, ia mengenalnya tentu. Sudah pernah bertemu berkali-kali sebelum ini, ketika ia akan berangkat kuliah, atau ketika pulang, juga ketika ia bertandang ke rumah yang hanya berbeda 2 blok dari rumahnya.

Ke rumah Grimmjow.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, kakak dari pria muda berambut biru tersebut.

Spontanitas, Ichigo ikut menggerakkan bola matanya kepinggir saat melihat Nel melakukan hal yang serupa. Kelihatannya wanita itu tengah mengincar sesuatu. Perlahan, Nel menggerakkan jemarinya dibalik meja _teller_, mengincar sebuah tombol yang diharapkan bisa menolong semua yang ada di dalam gedung.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Miss Odelschwanck."

Suara berat seorang pria membuat Nel terperanjat kaget. Mata hazelnya membelalak, menyaksikan dengan jelas sosok dari pemilik suara tersebut, "... Kuchiki-san..." Kuchiki Byakuya, rekan kerja sesama teller yang semenjak tadi menempati pos disebelah kanannya kini tengah menodongkan senjata api ke arahnya. Orang yang tidak tamat sekolah dasar pun akan bisa langsung menebak, bahwa pria berambut hitam itu merupakan satu komplotan dengan keempat perampok lainnya.

Kedua mata hazel Nel bergerak, meneliti senjata api yang ada di tangan sang rekan kerja. "Kuchiki-san... kau—"

—Dan suara letusan terdengar, diikuti dengan pekikan kesakitan seorang wanita.

Nel tertelengkup di lantai, kedua tangannya memegangi paha kanannya yang tertembak. "Nel-san!" Secara refleks, Ichigo bergerak, bermaksud berlari ke tempat dimana Nel berada. Ia bahkan melupakan kondisi dirinya sendiri saat itu, dimana tentu saja orang yang menodongnya tidak menyukai tindakannya sehingga sang penodong menjegal kedua kakinya. "Agh!" Tersentak kaget, Ichigo meringis saat tubuhnya membentur lantai bank. Pemberontakannya menjadi hal yang sesaat, karena kedua lengannya kini dikunci dibelakang tubuhnya sementara mulut senjata api ditengkuknya kini menekan dengan semakin kuat.

"Ah, ah, ah, kelihatannya ada yang melupakan posisi dirinya sendiri di sini." Pria pengguna _kupluk_ itu terkekeh, dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya kepada kedua pergelangan tangan Ichigo, sebelum kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara bel lift. "Oh, _it's about time, _Zommari!" Sapanya pada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit gelap yang keluar lift sembari memanggul beberapa orang.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Menghela nafas pendek, pria bernama Zommari itu menjatuhkan dua orang yang pingsan begitu saja ke lantai, "Mereka terlalu ribut." Selesai ia mengatakan itu, beberapa orang pun bermunculan dari arah tangga. Dua diantaranya adalah pria albino dan pria berambut merah muda, yang membawa sandera baru—orang-orang dari lantai lainnya—kemudian menyuruh orang-orang itu bergabung dengan sandera lainnya.

"Kelihatannya karena ini hari sabtu, kita tidak mendapatkan banyak penghuni di sini." Tutur si pria dengan wajah rubahnya, yang Ichigo ketahui bernama Shirosaki—setidaknya itulah nama yang ia dengar ketika si rambut merah jambu memanggilnya.

Merasa Nel tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun diluar menghentikan pendarahan dari paha kanannya, Byakuya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Zommari, membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang pria besar, dan mereka pun menghilang ke ruangan yang lebih dalam lagi—yang berada di balik pintu kaca di sisi kiri. _Berarti sekarang tersisa 4 perampok yang kini berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya_, pikir Ichigo. Empat orang, tetapi tetap tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun titik dirinya bisa menyerang balik atau minimal melepaskan diri.

_Itu karena keempat orang itu memiliki senjatanya masing-masing, sialan!_

_Terlebih, yang botak itu menggunakan senapan mesin._

**"**—**Lose your mind, lose it now**

**Lose your clothes in the crowd**

**We're delirious, tear it down**

**'Til the sun comes back around...**—**"**

Bicara mengenai menjadi pusat perhatian, Ichigo bukannya tidak menyukai menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang—setidaknya, tidak sekarang! Tapi, siapa pun itu yang menghubunginya saat ini, akan ia pastikan bahwa dirinya akan menyarangkan tinjunya dengan senang hati ke wajah orang tersebut.

_Jika ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup tentunya._

"Oh... Nampaknya kita akan memiliki seorang _message delivers_ di sini." Padahal kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh pria berambut merah jambu itu hanyalah kata-kata yang sederhana, tetapi bisa Ichigo rasakan _tension_ yang naik secara mendadak dari wajah para sandera lainnya. Terlebih ketika pria dengan rambut merah jambunya itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ichigo tidak bisa tidak menggeliat demi melepaskan diri dan berlari menjauh.

_He's fucked up. Really..._

XXX

Grimmjow mengerutkan alis.

Bunyi bip yang sama sudah berulang-ulang ia dengar, namun belum sekali pun Ichigo mengangkat ponselnya. Biasanya, semarah apa pun sang Strawberry tidak pernah membuat orang yang menghubunginya menunggu terlalu lama. Ia akan mengangkat setelah 4 atau 5 bunyi bip.

Mungin kali ini Ichigo tengah mengeset ponselnya dalam kondisi _silent_.

Atau mungkin ia tinggalkan di dalam tas dan dititipkan ditempat penitipan sementara ia mencari barang yang ia inginkan di toko buku.

Atau...

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepala ketika pikiran jeleknya mulai terbesit dibenaknya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai ketika kepalanya memberikan gambaran-gambaran yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Setelah menunggu bunyi bip berikutnya, Grimmjow akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup saja ponselnya—sebelum bunyi _'klek'_ terdengar berikutnya.

"Strawberry! _Geez_... Kemana saja ka—"

["_Why, hello, boy. Can you do me a favor, pretty please?_"]

Terdiam, Grimmjow menatap layar ponselnya—yang sudah ia pindahkan sehingga bisa ia lihat —dan yakin kalau ia tidak salah menekan nomor yang ingin ia tuju, "... Siapa kau?" Ia yakin, pengucapan bahasa Inggris Ichigo tidaklah sebagus itu. Dan yang paling penting, Ichigo tidak pernah menggunakan nada genit seperti yang barusan ia dengar. **Dan**, suara tawa kecil yang ia dengar diseberang sana semakin menyakinkan dirinya, bahwa yang menjawab bukanlah Ichigo.

["Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kau katakan saja, aku adalah orang yang—"]

["TELEPON POLISI! INI PERAMPOKAN!"]

Teriakan diseberang telepon itu agak samar, tetapi Grimmjow yakin itu suara Ichigo. Ichigo yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, _what the hell?_ _Polisi? Perampokan?_ "Ichigo? Ichigo, apa ma—" Suara diseberang sana membuat Grimmjow bersumpah bahwa ia akan menghentikan kegemarannya bermain Call Of Duty. Suara tembakan itu sanggup membuatnya merasa bahwa jantungnya akan meledak semenit kemudian, "ICHIGO? OI, ICHIGO!"

Ia berteriak sekuatnya, tidak peduli tatapan seorang pelayan yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, berharap panggilannya itu akan dijawab kembali oleh sang pemuda berambut oranye.

XXX

Sepasang iris coklat madu itu membelalak. Tidak memiliki fokus khusus dan hanya berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, memilah-milah pemikiran mana yang harus lebih ia percaya; dirinya hampir tertembak dengan bekas peluru di lantai tepat disamping telinganya, ataukah suara samar diseberang telepon sana adalah suara Grimmjow.

Ia hanya mencuri kesempatan demi menginformasikan orang diluar sana bahwa tengah terjadi perampokan di salah satu bank yang ada di pusat kota, sehingga setidaknya _mungkin_ ia nanti bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat.

Dan ia tidak terpikirkan sedikit pun bahwa kesempatan yang ia incar akan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, sebelum kemudian menjadi sebuah gemuruh yang membuatnya yakin, jika ia lebih lama berada dalam kondisi semacam ini, maka tulang rusuk yang menopang jantung dan paru-parunya itu akan kehilangan fungsi. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tengah terlibat dalam sebuah usaha perampokan bank dan menjadi salah satu sandera yang kehidupannya berada di ujung tanduk, kini menyerang benaknya dengan liar. Membuat kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan orang yang membekap mulutnya, gemetaran hebat.

Ia bisa saja mati kalau orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar mengarahkan senjata api ditangannya itu tepat ke tengah-tengah dahinya.

"Hmm... Kelihatannya baru sekarang kau menyadari kondisimu sendiri, eh, Ichigo?"

Kedua mata Ichigo yang memancarkan rasa takut itu menatap ke arah pria berambut merah jambu yang berdiri diatasnya, memandang rendah ke arah dirinya. _Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu namanya? Ah ya, berarti yang diseberang sana itu memang benar suara Grimmjow yang memanggil-manggil namanya._ "Huh? Ichigo?" Pria yang mengenakan _kupluk_ dan membekap mulut Ichigo itu bertanya dengan penuh rasa heran di nada bicaranya.

"Nama si kepala oranye yang dibawahmu itu, Renji." Memutar bola matanya, Szayel mendekatkan ponsel (milik Ichigo) dalam genggamannya ke arah rekannya yang nampak _lemot_.

["ICHIGO? OI! APA YANG TERJADI, ICHIGO? JAWAB!"]

_Seandainya aku memang bisa, Kitty._ Bisik Ichigo lirih dalam benaknya pribadi.

Suara tawa yang berasal dari pria yang membekapnya, ia dengar tadi dipanggil sebagai 'Renji', sempat membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget dan semakin panik. _Apa yang lucu?_ "Dia benar-benar berisik, eh?" Mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking kiri—berlagak seolah suara diseberang telepon sana membuatnya tuli—Renji mengangkat bahu. Menyadari kalau Szayel mengetahui nama si kepala oranye melalui orang diseberang telepon.

Szayel hanya tersenyum sinis, ia kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, sementara kedua matanya masih tetap menatap ke arah Ichigo yang menyaksikan semuanya dengan perasaan was-was. "Baiklah, siapa pun kau yang ada diseberang sana, kau pastinya sedikit banyak sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi, bukan?" Terdiam sesaat, seolah menunggu respon dari orang yang ia ajak bicara, namun tidak ada jawaban apa pun. Tapi, karena Szayel yakin bahwa orang yang berada diseberang telepon masih mendengarkannya, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Teleponlah polisi sebanyak apa pun kau suka, katakan Arrancar Bank sedang dirampok atau apa pun. Tapi sampaikan pesan dari Aizen Sousuke _my Boss_, _'Ichimaru-kun wanna play dances again'._" Dan kali ini tanpa menunggu balasan apa pun, ia menutup sambungan telepon yang ada.

XXX

Sambungannya terputus.

Sebenarnya, sudah semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, belum sekali pun Grimmjow bergerak dari posisinya, dimana ponsel masih ia tempelkan ketelinganya. "Sir? Apa ada yang salah?" Shawlong, kepala pelayan di kediamannya sudah 3 kali menanyakan hal yang serupa, namun belum mendapatkan jawaban apa pun dari Tuan muda berambut biru yang membelakangi tubuhnya.

Shawlong terdiam.

Pandangannya yang semenjak tadi menatap lurus ke arah sang tuan muda, tetap tidak bergeming walau pada akhirnya tuan mudanya itu bergerak, mematikan ponsel digenggamannya. "Shawlong... Telepon polisi," Setelah memberikan jawaban singkat, Shawlong pun berbalik bermaksud melakukan hal yang diperintahkan, namun tertahan oleh kata-kata yang terlontar berikutnya, "Dan Starrk. Katakan, bank miliknya tengah dirampok oleh orang bernama Aizen Sousuke."

_Aizen Sousuke._

Shawlong sangat mengenal nama yang satu itu, dan ia yakin Tuan besarnya, Starrk, pun sama.

Kepala pelayan paruh baya itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara gemerisik pakaian dan gemerincing kunci. Ia menatap ke arah Grimmjow yang kini mengenakan jaket dan menenteng kunci mobil ditangannya. "Grimmjow... Sir?"

"... Neliel bekerja disana. Dan Ichigo..." Mengatakan nama Ichigo, dalam benaknya, Grimmjow langsung mengingat saat ia mendengar suara letusan senjata dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjawab kembali ketika ia memanggil namanya. Menggertakkan gigi. Ia berusaha menjauhkan pemikiran yang terburuk, "... Aku akan melihat keadaan terlebih dulu,"

Namun sebelum Grimmjow bisa mengambil langkah lebih jauh lagi, pandangannya mendadak gelap.

XXX

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

Ia memikirkan alasan mengapa suara detik demi detik jam dinding di salah satu sudut ruangan itu terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga?

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

Sepasang iris emas itu bergerak, meneliti dari ujung kiri menuju ujung kanan pemandangan dalam ruangan didepan matanya. Mulut orang-orang yang terduduk di lantai bergerombol itu semuanya terkatup. Kerutan yang sama dicerminkan oleh seluruh wajah yang ada di sana. Antara ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan ketidak-percayaan. Walau sudah mendengar suara letusan senjata beberapa waktu yang lalu, kelihatannya pemikiran bahwa kejadian yang menimpa diri mereka adalah kenyataan masih belum benar-benar masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam alam sadar masing-masing.

Bukan berarti ia akan menyalahkan orang-orang itu, tapi memang kejadian semacam ini, perampokan dan penyanderaan, bukanlah kejadian yang bisa terjadi setiap harinya. Dan ia yakin, sebagian besar orang-orang di sana hanya melihat hal semacam ini melalui televisi ataupun film-film yang berasal dari Hollywood sana.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Szayel katakan, orang zaman sekarang itu kurang kesadaran. Sebenci apa pun ia dengan si pemikir merah jambu itu, ia memang setuju akan hal yang satu itu.

"Dimana Byakuya?"

Dengan dagu yang bertopang pada dua tangannya, Shiro mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang semenjak tadi berkelebat dibenaknya, walau tidak pasti ia tujukan pertanyaan itu pada siapa. "Di ruangan dalam bersama Zommari, mencari data bank 5 tahun yang lalu tepat pada hari ini." Renji menjawab pertanyaan sang Albino tanpa sedikit pun rasa ketertarikan. Pria yang menutup sebagian kepalanya dengan _kupluk_ itu masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri untuk benar-benar menaruh perhatian penuh kepada albino disebelahnya.

"... _I wan' ta play wif 'im too._"

Mengerjap, pada akhirnya Renji menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Shiro dengan kedua alis yang terangkat tinggi. "Apa?" Dan ia kemudian mengikuti telunjuk kanan Shiro yang menunjuk ke suatu arah, ke arah sang Orange Strawberry yang kini terlihat tengah membantu wanita berambut hijau menghentikan pendarahan dipahanya. Tidak senang dengan maksud sang Albino, Renji menggeram, "Aku duluan yang mendapatkannya, Shirosaki."

Tidak peduli dengan geraman si rambut merah, Shiro membiarkan wajahnya menunjukkan seringai lebarnya, sebelum kemudian melompat dari tempat duduknya di _counter _bank. "Tapi, masih kurang cepat untuk benar-benar menjadi 'duluan', Kepala Nanas." Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke Ichigo dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun lebih dulu, ia menarik kerah baju sang pemmuda dengan kuat. Membuat Ichigo sempat terbatuk, tapi tetap berdiri dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti saja dari sang Albino.

"A,Apa—"

"Aku bosan."

Masih tetap menyeringai, Shiro menatap ke arah Szayel dan mencueki Renji yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sanggup membunuh burung gereja yang kebetulan lewat didepannya. Pria berambut merah jambu itu nampak berpikir sesaat, lalu menghela nafas, "Lakukan dengan cepat. Aku yakin polisi sebentar lagi akan tiba." Menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Shiro menarik Ichigo kuat-kuat—karena Ichigo berusaha melepaskan genggaman sang Albino pada kerah bajunya—ke arah sebuah pintu biasa di sisi paling pojok ruangan.

"I-Ichigo!" Horor tertera tidak hanya pada wajah Nel, tetapi juga pada wajah para sandera lainnya. Memikirkan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi pada sang pemuda berambut oranye akan terjadi pada mereka juga. "ICHIGO!" Berteriak kembali, Nel kemudian hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat pintu dimana Ichigo dan sang Albino masuk tertutup.

Jangankan mendobrak pintu dan menolong Ichigo, berdiri dan menolong dirinya sendiri saja Nel tidak sanggup.

_Grimmjow... Kumohon cepatlah..._

Ia hanya bisa berdoa.

X

Ichigo meronta, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan genggaman pada kerah bajunya. Ia bahkan memberikan tendangan ke arah sang Albino yang berbuah percuma karena pria itu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah—_He's the one in control anyway_. "Lepaskan aku, dasar brengsek!" Ichigo membentak penuh kemarahan ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"_As ya wish~_"

Cengkeraman yang terlepas secara mendadak disaat dirinya tengah memberontak sekuat tenaga, membuat tubuh Ichigo berdiri dengan tidak imbang hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh ke meja yang ada didepannya, ketika ketidak-seimbangannya itu ditambahkan dengan dorongan kecil dipunggungnya. Beban yang menimpa tubuhnya, yang ia yakini sebagai tubuh si pria Albino jika dirasakan dari kehangatannya, membuat rasa panik yang ada dalam diri Ichigo semakin bertambah.

Ia meronta dengan semakin kuat dan terus berteriak, tidak peduli jika suaranya terdengar ke ruangan sebelah dimana orang-orang yang lain berkumpul. "_FUCK YOU! _LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN! JANGAN SENTUH!" Ia berusaha menambahkan tenaganya ketika memberontak saat merasakan jemari yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajunya dan menggerayangi punggungnya. Tapi, entah kenapa semuanya tidak menghasilkan hasil yang bagus. Walau tidak terlihat dari postur tubuhnya, kelihatannya si Albino sangat kuat. Dan Ichigo semakin dibuat tidak bisa melakukan apa pun ketika kedua tangannya ditahan begitu saja di atas kepalanya.

"Kamu berteriak semakin keras, maka aku akan semakin bergairah. Silakan saja." Merendahkan suaranya hingga menimbulkan nada yang menggoda, Shiro berbisik didekat telinga Ichigo dan kemudian menjilati kembang telinganya. Memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke dalam lubang telinga sang pemuda, "_Let's play._" Shiro semakin menurunkan tangannya hingga menyusup masuk ke dalam celana jeans Ichigo.

Dan Ichigo berteriak semakin kuat juga nyaring, "GRIMMJOOOOOOOWWW!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Author Notes:<span>_

Err... Apa chapter ini membosankan bagi kalian? Saya harap ga, karena jujur aja, saya sendiri cukup menikmati menulis chapter ini. Hm Hm~ Jadi, apa saya biarkan aja Ichigo diraep Shiro? Jadi, bukan Grimm yang mengubah kepolosan Ichigo... *mikir* Ehehehe... Jawabannya ada di chapter depan tentunya. Semoga kalian masih bersedia menunggu! ^^

Terima kasih kepada **Zanpaku-nee**, **RiruzawaStrife Hiru15**, **Yoshioka Beilschmidt**, **rin-hisagi** (yang secara ga sengaja saya RevRep 2 kali :p ), **the lady rain**, **Naru Nay-nie**, dan 1 orang Anon yang ga ada namanya yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri meninggalkan reviews + alerts! I LOVE U, GUYS! :x

Ringtone yang digunakan Ichigo adalah **Take It Off** dari **Kesha**.

Review?


	3. On a Lonely Night

**Baby Blue Eyes**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Author Notes:_

Halo, minna, saya harap saya ga membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama untuk chapter ini. Dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya dengan sangat sabar, mengingat saya kalau update tuh terkadang tidak pasti ^^"

Karena kemarin ini ada yang merasa sedikit bingung dengan siapa itu Shirosaki, akan saya jelaskan dulu di sini. Shirosaki itu sama saja dengan Hichigo / sosok dari Hollow-nya Ichigo. Mungkin kalian lebih terbiasa dengan nama Hichigo ya? Tapi, saya lebih terbiasa dengan nama Shirosaki karena pada doujin-doujin BLEACH nama itulah yang paling sering digunakan. Saya harap hal ini tidak akan menganggu kalian :)

Ok, on with the story then!

Oh ya, paragraf yang berisi tulisan-tulisan _italics_ itu artinya flashback. Semoga ga membingungkan kalian :)

_Warnings:_

Like always; Yaoi / Male to male relationship, bisa jadi OOC (saya usahakan tidak sih, tapi siapa yang tau... *shrugs*), rape, SMUT, mention of Aizen x Gin.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Disclaimer:_

... BLEACH is and will always belongs to Kubo Tite.

_Word Count:_

2.616 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: On a Lonely Night<strong>

* * *

><p><em>On a lonely night you will see<em>

_You're everything to me (you got everything)_

_On a lonely night oh the truth is_

_Every night is lonely without you_

_Every night is lonely without you here_

XXX

"Maafkan aku, Grimm..."

Wanita itu menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang terkepal dipangkuannya seolah hal itu adalah hal yang paling menarik yang ada di dunia. Sebanyak apa pun ia ingin bergerak dari posisinya demi menyingkirkan _tension_ yang terus mencekik, ia tetap diam. Merasa jika bergerak, maka semuanya akan lepas kendali.

Perlahan rasa panas dibelakang matanya itu kembali terasa, membuatnya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutup wajahnya. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang semenjak tadi tertahan, dan mulai menetes. Rasa sakit akibat luka dikakinya tidaklah lagi ia pedulikan. Suara-suara para pria berseragam diluar ruangan sana perlahan mulai menghilang dari pendengaran, menyisakan bisikan-bisikan lembut antar dokter dan suster mengenai pasiennya masing-masing.

Dan suara sepatu menyentuh lantai porselen seolah menggema dikedua pendengaran namun hanya bisa ia abaikan.

Grimmjow menatap lurus keseberang jendela, kedua iris biru nampak fokus pada satu titik yang benaknya sendiri tidak bisa meregistrasi apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia pandangi. Kedua tangan menghuni saku jaket LA Lakers yang ia kenakan, mengepal dibalik persembunyian.

_Kami-sama_, semua hal berubah menjadi sangat buruk dalam hitungan jam saja.

Membuat insan bersurai biru itu menyadari betapa kecil dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan dunia. "... Grimm... Maaf..." Suara wanita yang terdengar lirih, menyayat hati sang Jaegerjaques muda. Menggertakkan gigi, kedua tangannya mengepal semakin kuat. Sepasang iris biru bergerak, membiarkan kelopaknya menutupi segala perasaan yang terceminkan dengan jelas disana.

"Aku mengerti, Nel... Aku mengerti..."

Jawabnya dengan suara yang seperti bisikan semata.

XXX

Shinji tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kedua matanya lihat.

Figur dengan rambut oranye menyala yang terpampang menghabiskan setengah layar televisi dihadapannya, membuat degup jantungnya berhenti, tubuh terdiam kaku dengan mulut yang menganga. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, siang tadi ia masih sempat bercanda dengan Ichigo di kampus. Masih ia ingat bagaimana rasanya ditendang dan dipukuli oleh anggota tubuh sang pemuda yang ia kenal semenjak SMA. Asinan plum ditangan ia cueki, dering ponsel disebelah kiri pun tidak ia gubris, ia tumpahkan seluruh perhatiannya kotak bergambar yang bernama televisi dihadapannya.

"... _Kami_..."

Berbisik ia sebut nama yang ia yakini menjadi Tuhannya selama ini.

Katakan semuanya hanya mimpi dan dirinya tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga dengan mulut ternganga seperti kebiasaannya, dan tidak sekali pun melihat tulisan berupa; **"Kurosaki Ichigo, a hostage who's gone missing." **yang terpampang sangat jelas dibawah potret figur sang pemuda.

XXX

"Semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang kita duga selama ini."

Dengan suara tenang seperti biasanya, Byakuya menunjukkan dokumen yang ia temukan kepada pria yang duduk diseberang meja. Mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kanannya, seolah menunjukkan sederet kalimat yang memberikan sebuah pembuktian yang dimaksudkan. "Coyote mengalihkan dana ke rekening milik seorang wanita bernama Tier Harribel. Dana yang kau tahu seharusnya digunakan untuk apa..."

Pria dihadapannya mengerutkan sepasang alis coklat gelap, senyum yang biasa terpatri diwajahnya kini menghilang secara total. Sepasang iris yang senada dengan rambutnya itu menatap tajam ke arah kumpulan kertas yang diperlihatkan. Diam-diam berharap tatapannya itu bisa membakar habis kumpulan _paper_ yang dikemudian waktu akan membuatnya memutuskan mengambil langkah semacam apa.

"... Alasan wanita itu menggunakan dana?"

Byakuya terdiam sesaat, menatap lurus kesepasang iris coklat yang sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah dirinya, "Pembukaan klub baru di Las—" Perkataannya terputus saat melihat kibasan lengan yang menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak diperlukan untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Menghela nafas pendek, ia pun memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi yang terletak disampingnya. Bersandar dengan nyamannya, saat pria berambut coklat dihadapannya itu pada akhirnya beranjak berdiri dan mengambil langkah mendekati sebuah lukisan Merak Putih besar yang berada disalah satu sisi dinding.

Dalam diam, Byakuya menilik sosok sang pria yang selama ini menjadi atasannya sekaligus kawan baik—yang tidak pernah ia mau mengakuinya. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Sousuke." Ia mengenal pria dihadapannya itu sebagai seorang _arogan bastard_ yang merasa dirinya adalah seorang dewa. Setidaknya sampai seorang pria yang selalu tersenyum masuk ke dalam lingkaran kehidupan mereka.

Pria yang membuat seorang Aizen Sousuke terlihat sebagai seorang... _well_, manusia.

Panggilan berupa nama kecil itu tidak sekali pun luput dari pendengaran Aizen, membuatnya tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sekali dengar pun orang akan tahu bahwa tawa itu dipaksakan diantara kemarahannya yang susah payah ia tahan agar tidak meledak dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh dihadapan orang banyak. Sepuluh tahun lebih berteman, ia tahu benar saat-saat pria berambut hitam itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil adalah saat-saat mereka berbicara dari hati ke hati, "Kau akan mengerti kalau kau sendiri mengalaminya, Byakuya."

Mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak yakin..."

Menyilangkan kedua kakinya, pria berambut hitam itu kemudian menutup kedua matanya, nampak ingin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri selama beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilayangkan oleh Aizen tanpa sekali pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan berharga yang terpampang didepan kedua matanya. Lukisan yang ia janjikan didalam hati tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan seumur hidup. Lukisan yang menyimpan banyak kenangan yang selalu menjadi harta karun terpendam dihatinya.

Lukisan yang pria _itu_ pilih sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-21.

"Huh... Kehidupanku yang membosankan...?"

"... Kupikir kau dan Abarai—"

"_Just ONS_."

"_I see_..."

"Minggu depan bukan?" Membuka kedua matanya perlahan, Byakuya mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah Aizen yang kini menatap ke arahnya dengan pertanyaan yang nampak pada gestur wajah sang pria. "Ulang tahun Gin." Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya ketika mengingat bahwa dirinya masih memiliki pekerjaan setelah ini.

Membalikkan wajah, kali ini menatap sebuah kalender meja yang terpajang di atas bupet, "Ya." Memberi kutukan pada diri sendiri di dalam hati karena hampir saja ia melupakan hari yang begitu penting baginya.

Sembari berjalan ke arah pintu, Byakuya melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau tahu..." Sesaat terdiam, seolah menanti perhatian sang lawan bicara kembali padanya, "Tidak ada salahnya sesekali kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Aizen hanya terdiam, tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun dan hanya menatap punggung Byakuya yang kini membuka pintu, "Satu peringatan, albino sinting itu membawa _oleh-oleh_ ke kamarnya." Dan pintu pun kembali tertutup, meninggalkan Aizen seorang diri.

Kini ia bisa mendengar deru mesin AC dengan jelas karena ruangan yang sepi.

XXX

Ia menghela nafas.

Bergerak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, demi mendapatkan posisi duduk yang jauh lebih enak. _Clang!_ Ia mengerutkan kening. Menatap kesal ke arah borgol yang mengunci pergelangannya, yang disangkutkan pada _headboard_. Seprai yang bergelung dibawahnya menambah daftar kekesalan, karena hal itu menjadi bukti secara tidak langsung bahwa dirinya sudah sering bergerak namun belum juga merasa enak dengan posisinya.

Sekali lagi, memangnya siapa sih yang akan merasakan nyaman duduk dengan kedua tangan diborgol sepertinya?

Ia bahkan dibuat menahan keinginannya untuk buang air kecil.

Mengalihkan pandangan kesekitar untuk kesekian kalinya pula, sekali lagi mengenali sekitarnya, dan selalu saja berkerut ketika melihat sebuah lemari yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang berantakan. Mendengus dalam kejengkelan, ia kembali menggerakkan sepasang iris madu miliknya ke arah yang berbeda, ke arah sebuah meja dengan kursi yang menghadap ke arah yang salah serta banyaknya kertas yang berserakkan di atasnya.

Ditambah dengan tempat sampah yang terguling di dekat pintu masuk, dan jaket yang bertumpuk di sisi kasur, jelas sudah bahwa pemilik kamar ini merupakan seseorang yang tidak pernah menghargai kerapihan.

_Clang!_

Sekali lagi ia bergerak, sebelum akhirnya menyerah mencari posisi yang enak.

Menghela nafas, ia sandarkan kepadanya ke dinding, menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar.

_Sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini?_

_Bisa jadi lebih dari sehari, karena setelah hal _itu_, ia tidak sadarkan diri._

Bergidik, Ichigo kembali berusaha mencueki cairan lengket yang semakin mendingin yang masih saja melekat pada tubuh bawahnya. Menganggapnya hanya sebagai sirup yang sempat tumpah mengenai celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Helai-helaian oranye-nya ikut bergerak saat ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan akan kejadian yang bisa ia pastikan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak mau hanya meratapi semuanya dan bersikap pasrah. Ia akan tetap terus berusaha, sampai ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa mengusahakan apa pun lagi.

Tidak akan ia biarkan kejadian _itu_ memberikan efek buruk dalam kehidupannya.

X

_"GRIMMJOOOOOOOWWW!"_

_Gerakan jemari dibalik celana jeans-nya terhenti, dan nampak sepasang iris emas menatap ke arah sang pemuda berambut oranye dalam diam, sebelum kemudian seringai yang sempat menghilang kembali muncul. Bedanya, kali ini lebih lebar dan terlihat lebih jahat. "Wha' tha'? Yer pet's name?" Shiro tertawa, suaranya yang mendengkur lembut membuat bulu kuduk sang Kurosaki meremang. "Jangan buang-buang suara lo dengan percuma, babe. Yang namanya Superman, mau dibuat live actionnya juga, tetep aja cuma sekedar tokoh komik buatan JJ*." Lanjutnya sembari menggerakkan kembali jemarinya yang menyusup ke dalam celana dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan satu jari ke dalam tubuh Ichigo melalui dubur._

_Terdiam, kedua mata sang Kurosaki muda membelalak lebar. Apa yang ia rasakan tidaklah menyakitkan, tetapi _aneh_ hingga ringisan masih tetap keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya yang ternganga. "Ti-Tidak... Keluarkan! KELUARKAN JARIMU!" Kembali menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman penahannya, kali ini lebih bertenaga daripada sebelumnya._

_Dan melalui tendangan kakinya, ia berhasil melukai Shiro diperut._

_Sang albino meringis, melonggarkan cengkeramannya terhadap Ichigo, dimana ia langsung melepaskan diri dan menjauh. Berlari ke arah pintu, namun sebelum benar-benar dekat dengan pintu yang dimaksudkan, sebuah tendangan keras yang menghantam punggungnya secara otomatis membuat Ichigo kembali tersungkur. Menggelung dilantai demi menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar._

_"Lo bener-bener... masokis, eh, Ichi?"_

_Ogichi Shirosaki terkekeh. Merasa puas karena akhirnya ia bisa bermain dengan permainannya. Yeah, ia menyukai jika mangsanya memberikan perlawanan yang berat, yang tentunya semakin membuat aksinya... worth it._

_"I'll take ya dry then."_

_Diluar rasa horor yang ia rasakan, jeritan Ichigo tercekat ditenggorokan ketika ia merasakan hentakan kuat dan 'sesuatu' yang dipaksakan masuk ke dalam dirinya begitu saja. "... Agh_—_hha_—_!" Membuka dan menutup mulut ia lakukan berulang-ulang, berharap bisa segera mengembalikan oksigen yang telah direbut secara paksa dari kebutuhannya. Kedua tangan yang mengepal tidak lagi sanggup menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang terus bertambah disaat Shiro mulai bergerak._

_Ia menjerit kuat, tidak mempedulikan apakah jeritannya terdengar seperti seorang wanita atau tidak, ketika Shiro terus menghujamkan kejantanannya pada dirinya tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan._

_Ichigo mencoba bergerak menjauh, namun cengkeraman sang albino dikedua sisi pinggangnya menahan laju tubuhnya._

_Umpatan didalam hati yang sama sekali tidak membantu, menambah daftar alasan mengapa dirinya mengeluarkan air mata saat ini._

_Grimmjow._

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques._

_Dimanakah pria muda itu berada saat ini ketika dirinya benar-benar menginginkan sosok berkepala biru itu berada disisinya? Mengutarakan ejekannya yang biasanya, yang sesungguhnya justru menjadi obat akan rasa sakit hatinya, 'Strawberry... Strawberry... Pikiranmu itu seperti anak cewek.' _—_Ia ingin mendengar kalimat itu lagi, secara langsung dari mulut sang Jaegerjaques._

_Mulut yang mengeluarkan baritone yang tidak pernah luput membuat tubuhnya gemetar akan rangsangan._

_Mulut yang secara tidak langsung selalu membuat Ichigo keluar dari mimpi buruknya._

_"Errrrggh..."_

_Sementara giginya mengapit bibir bawahnya, kedua kelopak matanya menutup rapat, mengusir perasaan asing dimana ia merasakan cairan lengket terpecik deras didalam tubuhnya, menimbulkan rasa panas yang membuat perutnya seolah terbakar. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan ia biarkan terjatuh kelantai begitu saja. "... Uuhhhh..." Nafasnya memburu dan sekarang kepalanya terasa pening. Pengang ditelinga menambah daftar kelelahan yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya._

_"Shit. Lo bener-bener cocok jadi pelacur, Ichi..."_

_Shiro berkata dengan nada penuh kepuasan disela-sela nafasnya yang tidak teratur, dan Ichigo hanya terisak pelan, sebelum membiarkan kegelapan merebut kesadaran dirinya lebih jauh lagi._

X

Menggertakkan gigi, Ichigo menarik kedua kakinya hingga tertelengkup bersama dadanya sembari ia bersandar pada headboard.

Rasa mual yang sudah hilang beberapa waktu lalu, kini kembali datang menyerang, membuatnya semakin menggulung tubuhnya, memejamkan mata. Berendam dalam bak penuh air hangat terlihat begitu menggoda bagi dirinya saat ini. Selain bisa mengubur rasa sakit yang ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya, ia pun bisa menanamkan pikiran bahwa tubuhnya sudah bersih dari jejak sentuhan sang albino.

_Clang!_

Memandang dengan pandangan tajam ke arah borgol yang masih saja menahan pergelangannya seolah jika ia pandangi seperti itu terus-menerus, maka borgol itu akan meleleh.

Ia ingin keluar, menjauh, dari tempat yang bahkan tidak ia kenali ini.

XXX

"Sekali lagi kukatakan padamu, aku tidak tahu dimana Tuan mudamu itu berada. Dan jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, tolong pergilah. Aku sedang menghadapi tamu **penting **saat ini."

Terdiam menatap pria muda berkacamata dihadapannya, Shawlong kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang kini tengah duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada tidak begitu jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Sosok itu membelakanginya dan nampak begitu tenang menyeruput minuman yang disuguhkan oleh sang tuan rumah. "Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggu anda, Ishida-san." Membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai sebuah tanda penghormatan, Shawlong kemudian berbalik dan menjauh dari pintu apatemen orang yang ia kenali sebagai kawan lama Tuan mudanya yang menghilang semenjak pagi tadi.

Ishida Uryuu terdiam memandangi punggung sang kepala pelayan sebelum ia kemudian menjepit jembatan hidungnya saat merasakan pening mulai menyerang. Menutup pintu, ia pun menghela nafas panjang. Kelihatannya, kali ini ia melibatkan diri dalam persoalan yang sangat serius dan bisa saja berbuntut panjang jika sampai salah langkah.

Tapi, ia belum menyatakan ketersediaannya atas keinginan yang belum terucap dari tamu pentingnya saat ini.

Ia masih memiliki banyak hal yang bisa ia pertimbangkan.

Berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan pandangan yang tidak sekalipun lepas dari sang tamu, Ishida kemudian mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang membuatnya mengeluarkan kembali helaan nafas panjang, "Cuci rambutmu, Jaegerjaques. Robotic butler-mu itu sudah pergi."

Grimmjow mengangkat bahu, "Ayolah, Ishida. Kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu kalau hair spray itu membutuhkan air panas untuk menghilangkannya kan?" Sengaja ia acak-acak rambutnya agar bentuknya serupa dengan sebelum ia kabur menyamar pagi hari tadi. Hidungnya berkerut, "Che. Semir rambut ini baunya seperti kakek-kakek..." Helaan nafas yang kembali dikeluarkan oleh Ishida tidak luput dari perhatiannya, membuatnya menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Yeah... Gatsby," Sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Ishida berjalan ke dapur dan memasak air. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua kaleng Coke. "Jadi?" Hanya satu kata akan sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia layangkan, tetapi ia yakin Grimmjow akan langsung mengerti maksudnya.

Sebab memang hanya satu hal saja yang harus mereka bahas.

Membuka kaleng Coke ditangannya, kali ini giliran Grimmjow menghela nafas—entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu, tapi ia yakin umurnya sudah mulai berkurang gara-gara hal tersebut. "Aku merasa pernah mendengar nama 'Ichimaru' yang diucapkan oleh perampok itu. Dan aku yakin, karena nama itu ada hubungannya dengan Starrk, aku tidak akan bisa menanyakannya pada orang-orang rumah atau kantor." Ia tenggak keseluruhan isi kaleng dalam satu kali teguk. Ya, itu memang keahlian khusus seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Bersandar pada punggung sofa, Ishida pun melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi ia hanya meneguk sedikit Coke, "Aku ingin lihat kau berlutut dibawah kakiku." Komentarnya dengan tenang, seolah geraman bagaikan predator yang keluar dari mulut Grimmjow hanyalah angin sepoi-sepoi yang biasa masuk lewat sela-sela jendelanya. Suara dengingan uap yang berasal dari dapur langsung membuat Ishida beranjak berdiri, mematikan kompor, dan mengangkat teko yang kini berisi air panas, lalu meletakkannya didekat kaki sang pria muda berambut hitam—yang seharusnya biru.

Kembali ia benarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Aku melakukan ini untuk Kurosaki, bukan untukmu." Sejauh apa pun ingatannya meraba-raba akan masa lalu, tidak pernah sedikit pun terbesit kenangan akan dirinya berteman dengan pria yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, membawa pengharapan dirinya bersedia membantu dengan sedikit _hacking_.

Sudah cukup lama ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan _sampingan_nya itu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, apa sih yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lakukan untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo?

Berdiri, Grimmjow pun meraih teko berisi air panas dan berjalan ke arah kamar kecil yang terletak diruangan sebelah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari sang pria berkacamata, "Happy 25th birthday, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Mengangkat kedua alisnya, Grimmjow memandang ke sebuah jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu telah lewat dari jam 12 tengah malam, sebelum kemudian kepalanya bergerak mencari kalender yang biasanya selalu terpampang di salah satu sisi dinding.

31 Juli.

Ia benar-benar lupa kalau seharusnya malam tadi ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Ichigo keliling Karakura seperti pada hari ulang tahunnya kemarin-kemarin ini.

"Brengsek!"

Menendang keras coffee table yang berada didekatnya hingga terjatuh, Grimmjow kemudian memasuki kamar kecil dan membanting pintunya hingga tertutup dengan rapat.

Ia akan membunuh seseorang jika rencananya tidak akan pernah bisa kesampaian.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>* JJ atau Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, dua orang yang menciptakan karakter legendaris Superman yang kemudian diterbitkan oleh DC Comics.<p>

_Author Notes:_

Oh my... Menggambarkan karakteristik Aizen kalau dia menjadi seorang protagonis itu susah ternyata. Tapi, saya bosan kalau Aizen dijadikan the bad guy terus-menerus ._. Padahal dia punya sisi baiknya juga yang ga keliatan karena dia emang... yah, the bad guy *scratch head* Dan sepertinya untuk Shiro, memang lebih enak menggunakan 'Gue-Lo' daripada sekedar 'Aku-Kamu'. Karena dalam kepala saya pribadi, Shiro termasuk pribadi yang ga pernah menggunakan ejaan yang benar sih...

Ah ya, sebenarnya komentar Ishida untuk Gatsby yang baunya kayak kakek-kakek itu pendapat saya pribadi ^^" Pertama saya nyium Gatsby dirambut adek lelaki saya, kakek-kakeklah yang pertama kali muncul dibenak saya. Dan waktu saya bilang begitu ke si adek, dia langsung ga mau pakai Gatsby lagi =u=" Jadi kebuang percuma deh... ORZ

Anywayz, ciuman manis dan pelukan ala teletubbies untuk **Zanpaku nee**, **HitsuIchi-Chan**, **Yoshioka Beilschmidt**, **Laravinna Cavallone**, **RiruzawaStrife Hiru15**, **Tracy Dericuze**, dan **Fujoshisesat**, yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan reviews beserta alerts! :) Walau hanya oneliner, saya tetap senang karena itu bukti kalau kalian peduli dengan karya saya. BEARY BEARY THANK YOU~! :D

C & CC, please?

* * *

><p><em>[Edited at September 21th, 2011] - Perbaikan umur Grimmjow yang baru saya sadari salah tulis =A="<em>


	4. Go to Zero

**Baby Blue Eyes**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Anonymous RevRep:_

**Fujoshisesat**: Yang kemarin kurang asem? Semoga yang sekarang sesuai dengan yang kamu suka, bby ;)

**winter aoi sakura**: Salam kenal juga, Aoi-chan ^^ Aizen dan Byakuya memang jadi OOC ya, tapi semoga hal itu tidak mengganggu karena saya memerlukan mereka seperti itu ketika sedang bicara dari hati ke hati satu sama lain *halah* Dan itulah yang akan kamu dapatkan dari seorang penggemar fanatik uke!Ichigo ;) Ichigo yang diperebutkan oleh para seme.

**Zanpaku nee**: Yap. Saya pakai nama Ogichi Shirosaki untuk Hollow Ichigo. Kebiasaan karena di fandom Bleach luaran pada pakai nama itu ^^" And yes, there absolutely will be seconded in here ;)a

_Warnings:_

Yaoi. MSM. Possible OOCness. Shiro pakai bahasa _gehol_. Rape. Lemon. LEMON. LEMON! Finally! X"D dan err... chara death?

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own Bleach, sadly...

_Word Count:_

3.258 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Go to Zero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I wish I could lie<em>

_And just tell you I'm fine_

_You wouldn't believe me if you tried_

_If I listen to our song I'll be up all night_

XXX

_Clang!_

"... mmn... urrghh..."

Menarik-narik kedua tangan yang terborgol, ia sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara agar erangannya tidak keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, mengatupkan bibir, mengadu gigi, mengapit bibir bawah diantara gigi-giginya. "Aaahh!" Semuanya terasa percuma. Erangan kuat yang meluncur dengan licinnya diantara sela-sela bibirnya yang kini menganga, membuat pria yang kini asik memainkan alat kelaminnya dibawah sana menyeringai.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali, dan sudah beberapa kali mereka melakukannya, Shirosaki bisa dipastikan telah mengetahui dimana saja letak titik-titik sensitif yang ada pada tubuh sang pemuda berambut oranye.

Ichigo semakin bergairah, ia menyadari itu.

Nafas yang memburu bergemuruh dengan riuh di dalam ruangan yang tertutup, meninggalkan para penghuni lain yang masih terlelap menjadi sosok tanpa dosa, hanya peduli akan mimpinya masing-masing. "—hh, errmm...—!" Punggungnya melengkung, dan kedua tumitnya menggelung. Panas. Selangkangannya terasa panas, membuatnya tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Seringai pada wajah sang Albino melebar, ia berikan hisapan kuat yang terakhir, sembari mengosongkan kedua sisi pipinya, memberikan ruang ketika Ichigo meledakkan keseluruhan hasratnya di dalam mulutnya.

Yakin sudah tidak ada tetesan terakhir, Shiro melepaskan kejantanan sang pemuda dari kungkungan mulutnya dengan bunyi letupan yang membuat Ichigo gemetar. Ia terlalu fokus mengatur nafasnya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu menikmati—menikmati sebuah pencabulan, betapa rendahnya dirinya—hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sang Albino bergerak mendekatinya, menyentuhkan bibir mereka, dan tanpa permisi langsung memasukkan lidah bersama cairan lengket yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

_Clang!_

"MMNNGH! MMN—! MMMNNHH!"

Pergelangan tangan kembali beradu dengan permukaan borgol, dimana perihnya lecet sudah tidak lagi ia pedulikan. Setidaknya, tidak ketika dirinya tengah dipaksa untuk menelan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Ingin ia menggigit lidah yang menjamah mulutnya, ingin ia menolehkan kepalanya agar ciuman itu terlepas, tetapi tidak bisa karena cengkeraman kuat dirahangnya. Tersedak, dan terbatuk-batuk, akhirnya Ichigo memuntahkan kembali sebagian cairan lengket tersebut yang tidak sempat melewati kerongkongannya. Kedua bening coklat sang surai oranye yang sebelumnya hanya berembun, kini terlihat butiran air bergulir hingga membasahi seprai dibawah kepalanya.

Rasa dilidahnya, memuakkan.

Sudah menyerah berusaha lepas dari jeratan borgol, Ichigo hanya bisa memberikan tatapan nanar ke arah sang Albino yang kini terkekeh-kekeh. "Gimana? Rasa lo sendiri. _Ajaib_ kan?" Sebuah sindiran dilayangkan dengan entengnya dari bibir pucat Shiro, mengeluarkan lidahnya yang berwarna tidak alami, ia jilati permukaan bibirnya dengan sensual sementara kedua iris emasnya berkilat menunjukkan hasrat dirinya yang masih tertahan.

Shiro yang berharga diri tinggi, selama ini belum pernah memberikan oral kepada teman mainnya. Tapi, kali ini khusus untuk pemuda berambut oranye dihadapannya, ia sengaja melakukannya agar bisa memberikan _rasa_ baru pada permainan mereka malam ini. Selama ini, sang pemuda belum pernah merasakan miliknya sendiri karena sang Albino jika tidak langsung melakukan seks melalui lubang yang _benar_, maka ia akan melakukan seks melalui mulut sang pemuda.

Oh yeah, ia sangat menyukai kehangatan dan cekatannya lidah Ichigo.

Tapi, ia lebih suka lagi kalau Ichigo terlihat lebih berantakan, seperti malam ini. Terlihat _fuckable_ dan membuatnya merasa jauh lebih panas.

Mendapatkan Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban padanya dan hanya menatap nanar ke arahnya, sang Albino kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah sang pemuda, seringai masih belum terhapus, "Ada apa, Ichi? Lo mau lagi, tapi nggak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya?" Kembali ia mulai terkekeh, tetapi kekehennya itu terputus saat merasakan tendangan kuat dipahanya.

"Fuck you, Ogichi! Fuck you!" Ichigo mengumpat penuh kebencian dan murka kepada sang Albino.

Dengan lengan memegangi paha yang ditendangi, Shiro menatap ke arah Ichigo dengan bibir yang datar. Hanya beberapa saat, karena seringai yang kelihatannya sudah menjadi ciri khas sang Albino, kini kembali nampak, "Jangan khawatir, Ichi. Gue akan dengan senang hati lakuin itu _ke_ lo."

Mendecak, Ichigo kembali mencoba menendang ke arah sang Albino, dimana yang bersangkutan bisa dengan mudahnya menangkap kakinya kali ini. Kepanikan tergambarkan dengan sangat cemerlang diwajah Ichigo yang mulai bisa meredam hawa panasnya, saat tubuhnya dibalikkan, dan pangkal tubuhnya dinaikkan. Ia rasakan jemari kedua tangan Shiro meremasnya dengan kuat hingga ia mendesis. Kembali ia mulai meronta, memperdengarkan dentingan demi dentingan besi borgol yang beradu dengan _headboard_. Ia menjerit, meminta sang Penahan untuk melepaskannya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mau melakukan hal _itu_ lagi.

Tapi Shiro menjadi Shiro dan tetap Shiro, bukanlah figur yang dengan mudah melepaskan kesenangannya.

Dan kesenangannya saat ini adalah menjamah seluruh permukaan tubuh Ichigo, dimana pun ia bisa menyentuhkan telapak tangannya. Sebelum pada akhirnya, ia membuang sang pemuda ketika sudah merasa puas.

Tentu saja, ia berniat memuaskan dirinya secara total malam ini.

"OHH!"

Kedua iris Ichigo membulat, sebelum kemudian kembali terpejam dengan erat. Tubuhnya menegang, merasakan intrusi berupa jari telunjuk yang memasuki dirinya, dalam, dan hanya dalam satu kali dorongan. Juga tepat mengenai prostat didalamnya. Brengseklah sang Albino karena dalam dua kali bersetubuh, ia menghafalnya. Dan terkutuklah dirinya karena mendesah, memberikan tanda pada lawan bahwa ia menyukainya. Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa menghentikan suaranya sendiri setiap kali jari itu menyentuh prostatnya dengan sangat sempurna.

Genggaman erat pada headboard terabaikan, ia gigit seprai dibawahnya demi menahan suaranya sendiri namun tetap tidak berbuah bagus, karena ia membutuhkan oksigen lebih dalam kondisinya saat ini. "... ohh—hha... AH! Nnghhhhaaaa...!" Saliva mulai menetes dari tepian bibir, memberikan pembuktian yang sah bahwa dirinya menikmati apa yang Shiro tengah lakukan kepadanya.

Tapi, ia masih bisa bertahan untuk tidak ikut menggerakkan pinggangnya.

Walau usahanya sangat berat.

Seolah ingin meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhir sang pemuda berambut oranye, Shiro menambahkan sekaligus dua jari ke dalam pangkal tubuh sang pemuda. Memutar jemari-jemari itu didalam, menggarukkannya pada lapisan daging yang ada, menghasilkan erangan basah dari pemuda yang semenjak tadi berada dibawahnya. Seringai tidak kunjung terhapuskan pada wajah pucat sang Albino, dan semakin lebar saja ketika kedua pendengarannya menangkap alunan desahan demi desahan, dan rintihan yang mengalir bersama hasrat kenikmatan meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Ichigo yang terus terbuka.

Nafas memburu, membuat empunya nampak seperti kesulitan mendapatkan oksigen bebas. Peluh yang membasahi permukaan kulit berwarna persik sang pemuda, menambah efek keindahan yang menaikkan hasratnya semakin tinggi.

Hingga ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan menarik keluar ketiga jemarinya, tanpa aba-aba menggantinya dengan kelaminnya yang dipastikan lebih panjang, lebih lebar. Berbuah erangan kesakitan yang memekakkan telinga, Shiro meringis tipis. Tidak menunggu objek mainnya terbiasa dengan ukurannya—dimana ia berpikir Ichigo sudah 2 kali merasakan miliknya—ia langsung bergerak, men-set pada kecepatan yang brutal. Tanpa kepedulian akan erangan demi erangan kesakitan yang dilancarkan oleh lawan mainnya.

Walau tidak berlangsung lama, karena Shiro sudah tahu dengan betul dimana prostat sang pemuda.

"Ayo, Ichi... Panggil nama gue," Ia dekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga sang pemuda, sebelum kemudian memberikan gigitan disana hingga menimbulkan luka.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala kuat. Menggenggam headboard dengan sangat erat, seolah benda itu adalah kehidupannya, sekaligus penahan agar kepalanya tidak berbenturan dengan benda tersebut saat Shiro dengan sembrono menghentakkan kejantanannya didalam dirinya, menghasilkan tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit maju. Semakin membuat seprai dibawah mereka berantakan.

Tapi, tidak ada yang peduli.

Shiro hanya terfokus akan bagian tubuhnya yang meluncur keluar masuk dari dalam tubuh yang terasa begitu ketat.

Dan Ichigo...

Ia mengulang satu nama dalam benaknya terus-menerus. _Grimm, Grimm, Grimm_. Terus begitu, seolah ketika dirinya telah memanggil nama itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, maka sang Adonis bersurai biru akan menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membawanya pergi jauh. Memastikan dirinya akan terus aman.

Ia benci mengatakannya, tetapi ia ingin sekali bertemu Grimmjow. Mengatakan betapa ia merindukannya. Walau ada kepedihan didalam hatinya, akan sebuah ketidak-yakinan mengenai Grimmjow akan menerima dirinya yang sudah seperti ini, ataukah tidak. Ia terlalu takut akan pemikirannya mengenai hal itu, maka ia bawa kembali kesadarannya pada apa yang tengah terjadi. Merasakan kembali dengan panca inderanya bagaimana Shiro bergerak didalam dirinya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri setiap prostatnya diserang, maka panas pada selangkangannya akan bertambah. Membuatnya mengeluarkan _precum_ yang menetes mengenai seprai dibawahnya.

_Smack!_

"AH!" Tamparan keras yang ia dapatkan dipangkal tubuhnya secara otomatis membuat Ichigo menoleh kebelakang, kaget tertera jelas diwajahnya yang memerah dan penuh peluh.

_Smack!_

"Lo nggak melakukan apa yang gue bilang tadi."

_Smack!_

"AAHHH! HENTIKAN!" Dan satu pukulan lagi ia terima, membuatnya yakin bahwa pangkal tubuhnya itu kini merah dengan bentuk telapak tangan yang sangat jelas. Ia tidak suka mendapati kenyataan bahwa miliknya mengejang saat merasakan milik Shiro yang berada didalam dirinya bergeser dan beradu dengan prostatnya setiap kali ia mendapatkan pukulan. Sensasi yang berbeda, yang membuatnya semakin menyadari bahwa jauh didalam dirinya, ia menikmati apa yang sang Albino lakukan. "Baiklah! Shiro! Shiro! Shiro! Kau puas?" Membentak, kerutan pada dahinya semakin terlihat tajam.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Ini semua tidak benar. Tubuhnya kini tengah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Shiro yang bisa dipastikan tidak puas dengan jawaban Ichigo, kini menjambak surai oranye sang pemuda dengan kuat. Membuat kepala itu kini mendongak, dan ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kembali mencuri bibir yang basah karena saliva itu. Tapi, ia berubah pikiran dan memberikan gigitan kuat dibibir bagian bawah sang pemuda hingga terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia berikan jilatan—seolah bagaikan permintaan maaf—mendapatkan ringisan kecil Ichigo.

Gerakannya yang sempat terhenti, kini kembali dimulai dengan irama yang jauh lebih cepat, jauh lebih kasar daripada sebelumnya. Menghasilkan Ichigo yang menggeliat dibawahnya, meneriakkan bukti kenikmatan dan juga rasa sakit setiap kali sang Albino menusukkan kelaminnya semakin dalam dan semakin menekan prostat di dalam diri.

Kini erangan dan desahan saling bersahutan, menimbulkan panas ruangan semakin meningkat. Shiro menutup kedua matanya dalam kebahagiaan, kepuasan, serta kenikmatan yang merambah dirinya. Sedikit lagi, beberapa hentakkan lagi, maka ia akan benar-benar terpuaskan.

Tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi, Ichigo akhirnya meledakkan kembali hasratnya untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu. Membuat pangkal tubuhnya mengapit kelamin Shiro, dan yang bersangkutan mendengkur, menerima dengan baik apa yang ia dapatkan. Hingga akhirnya ia pun mengosongkan hasratnya kembali di dalam diri Ichigo. Lebih banyak daripada yang pertama dan kedua kemarin-kemarin ini. Membuat Ichigo menggeringsing saat merasakan lelehan cairan kental yang menuruni pahanya, sebelum ia kemudian terjatuh rata diatas permukaan tempat tidur, tidak mempedulikan tubuh depannya yang kini lengket oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Wow..."

Menghelakan nafas kepuasan, Shiro mengeluarkan alat kelaminnya dari tubuh Ichigo. Menaikkan kembali risleting celana jeans-nya, ia pun kemudian berjalan ke meja yang ada di sisi ruangan, mengambil sebuah benda disana. Benda yang berkilat ketika tertimpa cahaya bulan, membuat kedua mata Ichigo membelalak lebar. Wajah yang sempat merona kini berubah putih pucat, menyadari benda yang kini dibawa Shiro kearahnya.

Pisau.

XXX

_"... Sudah 4 hari berlalu semenjak perampokan yang terjadi di Arrancar Bank yang berada di pusat kota, namun para polisi sampai saat ini belum menemukan titik terang. Baik itu mengenai siapa yang melakukannya, dan bagaimana nasib sandera yang kabarnya dibawa kabur oleh para tersangka. Ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Coyote Starrk sebagai presdir sekaligus pemilik Arrancar Bank tidak berkenan memberikan banyak informasi kepada polisi. Hal inilah..."_

"What the?" Suara yang terputus, dan layar yang mendadak gelap, membuat Shinji menolehkan kepalanya sembari menggeram, "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Grimm?"

Grimmjow hanya mengibaskan tangan, dan menjauh sembari membawa remote televisi bersamanya. Membuat Shinji mengerungkan kedua alisnya, dan melangkah berat-berat mengikuti sang pemuda bersurai biru yang kini berjalan ke kamar sebelah. Sebenarnya, Hirako Shinji bukanlah seseorang yang mudah terpancing emosi, tetapi dengan mengetahui sahabat karibnya tidak jelas peraduannya, dan orang yang pada awalnya ia duga akan melakukan sesuatu untuk meng-cover tindak-tanduk polisi yang belum juga menghasilkan tanda-tanda positif pada kenyataannya hanya mengurung diri di dalam rumah, membuat kesabaran yang menaungi sang Hirako muda sangat tipis.

"Berikan remote-nya, Jaegerjaques."

"... Buat apa?"

Grimmjow menanggapi kata-katanya, tetapi sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya, sehingga tali kesabaran Shinji kali ini benar-benar putus. Dengan memaksa dan kasar, pemuda bersurai blondie itu menarik pundak sang Adonis biru, "APA SEBENARNYA MASALAH SIALANMU ITU, GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES? AKU INGIN MENGETAHUI BERITA MENGENAI ICHI, DAN KAU!" Ia tekankan jari telunjuknya didada Grimmjow, dan urat kekesalan nampak dikeningnya ketika menyadari yang bersangkutan malah memasang wajah datar. "SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK MEMBAWAKU KE DALAM KETIDAK-PEDULIANMU!"

Suara berdebam keras dan barang pecah beradu dengan lantai, membuat Orihime yang kebetulan lewat diruangan sebelah berlari mendekat ke arah dimana keributan terjadi. "Oh, Hirako-san!" Dengan cepat ia berlari ke sebelah Shinji yang kini tersungkur dilantai, memeriksa memar yang nantinya bisa dipastikan akan membengkak dipipi kanannya, sementara Grimmjow memanfaatkan momen ini untuk berbalik dan menghilang kebalik dinding.

Meringis, Shinji menahan tangan Orihime yang bermaksud menyentuh lukanya, "Akan lebih baik kalau kau ambilkan es batu untukku, Orihime-chan." Sang gadis bersurai coklat itu mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia pun kembali dengan membawa es batu yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam kompres, "Thanks." Menyentuhkan dinginnya kompres kepipinya yang berdenyut, kerutan diwajah Shinji sama sekali tidak menghilang. Ia masih kesal. Padahal ia datang ke kediaman Ishida karena ia pikir Grimmjow tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mencari Ichigo, tetapi pada kenyataannya, yang mereka lakukan selama 4 hari ini hanyalah mengurung diri didalam rumah.

Padahal bisa saja Ichigo saat ini sudah...

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Shinji tidak mau membawa pikiran semacam itu terlalu dalam dibenaknya. Ia yakin Ichigo masih hidup, walau mungkin tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa sang pemuda bersurai oranye adalah pemuda yang teguh, dan ia berharap, keteguhannya itu akan membuat apa pun yang tengah Ichigo alami, ia akan tetap bisa terus bertahan.

"Kalian berdua sudah selesai?"

Gelombang suara monoton mendadak menyita perhatian Shinji dari lamunannya, membuat tidak hanya dirinya tetapi juga Orihime menoleh. "Oh, Ulqui-kun." Mendapatkan kekasihnya berdiri diambang pintu, Orihime kembali bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan berjalan ke arah sang Schiffer berwajah datar. Mereka nampak membicarakan sesuatu dan Shinji hanya memperhatikan saja, sebelum kemudian Ulquiorra melihat kearahnya.

Menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Apa?" Pemuda bersurai blondie itu penasaran karena Ulquiorra nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ishida menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Ulquiorra berbalik, berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana ia berada sebelum ini.

Shinji yang hanya terdiam ditempat, hampir saja membuat Orihime kehilangan kesabaran, "Hirako-san!" Nada memperingatkan ia keluarkan, hingga membuat sang blondie tersadar dari lamunannya—apa pun itu.

"I-Iya!"

Berdiri, ia pun berjalan mengikuti Orihime dan Ulquiorra.

XXX

Langkah lebar-lebar ia ambil. Tidak ia pedulikan suara menggema yang diakibatkan oleh pantofel yang beradu dengan lantai keramik dibawahnya. Ia lepas jas coklat tua yang sedari pagi tadi melekat ditubuhnya, dan ia berikan kepada seseorang yang menggunakan kemeja putih yang menunggunya disalah satu sisi ruangan. Orang itu mengangguk perlahan dan membawa jas yang kini ada ditangannya keluar ruangan, setelah sebelumnya mengangguk kembali kearah seseorang yang kini juga memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat datang, Starrk-sama."

Kepala pelayan berdagu panjang itu mengambil dasi yang terarahkan padanya, "Bagaimana pekerjaan anda hari ini, Starrk-sama?" Rutinitas yang biasa, pertanyaan yang biasa, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi didalam keluarga besar Coyote. Seolah tidak ada perampokan yang melibatkan rekan lama, seolah sang keponakan tidak menghilang selama lebih dari 3 hari.

Mengangkat bahu, Starrk menjawab dengan nada kurang dari antusias, "Seperti biasa, Lylinette menumpahkan kopi dimeja kerjaku." Mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada, menghela nafas panjang sembari membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya, Starrk kemudian menguap. _Aah, semua hal terasa melelahkan dan yang ia inginkan adalah istirahat selama 10 jam non-stop_. Menggeleng ringan, _tapi ia tidak bisa. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang_. "Kau sudah menemukan Grimmjow?" Kali ini ia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut coklat bergelombangnya turun hingga menyentuh bahu.

Shawlong mengangguk pasti, "Starrk-sama, tidakkah sebaiknya kita—" Ia segera menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Starrk mengibaskan tangan dengan gestur malas, menyuruhnya berhenti. "Tapi, Starrk-sama, bagaimana jika Grimmjow-sama mengetahui mengenai Ichimaru-san? Anda tentunya tahu pasti kalau Grimmjow-sama sangat dekat dengan—" Lagi-lagi terputus, namun kali ini karena Starrk pun angkat bicara.

"Cepat atau lambat, ia memang akan mengetahuinya, Shawlong. Kalau memang sekarang ini waktunya, biarkanlah."

"... Baik, Starrk-sama." Walaupun ragu, tetapi kedudukannya saat ini membuat Shawlong Kūfang tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun lebih jauh lagi untuk menyanggah pernyataan Tuannya.

"Starrk? Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara seorang wanita yang terdengar kemudian membuat dua pasang iris berwarna senada menoleh. Sementara Shawlong memberikan sebuah anggukan, Starrk melayangkan senyumnya diantara kedua matanya yang hanya tersisa beberapa watt saja. _Oh, bekerja sudah pasti membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan leluasa, makanya ia begitu mendambakan hari libur_. "Aku pulang, Ran. Kau belum tidur?" Mendelik sedikit ke arah sebuah jam dinding yang terletak disebelah kirinya, Starrk mendapati bahwa saat ini hari sudah berganti dan menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

Tertawa kecil, Rangiku berjalan mendekat ke arah Starrk dan melingkarkan kedua lengan rampingnya dipundak sang pria dari belakang. "Hmm... Di rumah ini tidak ada larangan untuk istri menunggu kepulangan suaminya karena ingin tidur sama-sama kan?" Berkata dengan nada manja yang sudah lama tidak ia keluarkan, secara terang-terangan wanita bersurai oranye gelap itu menciumi bau yang ada dileher sang suami, "Ugh! Kau bau sake!" Rangiku yang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai bau sake, langsung menjauhkan kepalanya. Padahal ia sendiri tipe wanita yang senang minum, tapi yang ia konsumsi memang kebanyakan hanya sekedar wine dan cocktail.

Menguap lebar dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, Starrk menjawab, "Aahh, sudah kubilang kan kalau malam ini aku ada pertemuan dengan rekan kantor, dimana kami memang selalu berakhir di bar." Menghela nafas lega ketika ia menghentakkan kepalanya dan mendengar bunyi tulang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"_Che_. Kalau begitu, kuurungkan niat untuk tidur dalam waktu bersamaan dengan dirimu. Jangan masuk ke kamar sebelum bau itu menghilang." Sambil menunjukkan wajah tidak suka, Rangiku mengambil langkah menjauh. Dan ketika ia membenarkan posisi rambutnya, ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh ya, kapan Grimmjow pulang? Baru kali ini ia menginap di rumah temannya sampai 2 hari lebih seperti sekarang..." Menaikkan kedua alisnya, menatap ke arah Starrk yang tadinya sempat tertawa kecil namun berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

Menghela nafas, "Ia belum menghubungi lagi," Starrk mengangkat bahu, "Tenang saja, aku tahu ia menginap dirumah temannya yang mana."

Rangiku terdiam.

Ia tidak polos atau pun bodoh seperti anggapan penghuni rumah yang lain. Ia tahu sesuatu yang lain tengah terjadi dibalik perampokan di Arrancar Bank beberapa hari lalu, dan kelihatannya baik suaminya maupun para pelayan serta rekan kerja, tidak ingin dirinya sampai tahu. Jadi, selama ini ia melakukan apa yang orang-orang itu inginkan. Ia hanya melayangkan senyumnya seperti biasa, "Baiklah. Kuharap ia cepat pulang karena aku ingin ia menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba menu baruku." Dengan itu, ia pun keluar ruangan, kembali ke kamarnya.

"... Starrk-sama," Shawlong yang semenjak tadi hanya terdiam, akhirnya buka suara.

Menanggapi kepala pelayannya, Starrk hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya begitu saja kepada Rangiku walaupun ia ingin. Ia tidak seberani itu untuk mengambil konsekuensi yang ada.

_Ini demi Aizen juga kan?_

XXX

Nafas terputus-putus, diiringi dengan decitan kayu pintu yang menyentuh lantai. Sepasang iris coklat madu yang membelalak memiliki fokusnya tersendiri terhadap seonggok tubuh yang kini tergeletak dihadapannya, tidak bergerak, bahkan mungkin tidak bernyawa. Cairan merah darah yang memberikan warna pada tiap helaian perak, kini mengental akibat suhu ruangan yang semakin mendingin.

Helaan nafas pendek terdengar, "Seharusnya kulakukan ini semenjak dulu." Membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget. menengadahkan kepalanya, ia dapati seorang pria berambut merah menyala membumbung tinggi diatas tubuhnya yang terduduk. Pria itu kemudian menunduk, melepaskan kungkungan yang memborgol kedua pergelangannya dengan menggunakan sebuah kunci. Menarik sang surai oranye dengan kasar, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak protes. Terlihat masih cukup kaget dengan kejadian yang berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

Padahal Ichigo yakin beberapa saat lalu ia tengah berusaha berlari dari Albino sinting yang berusaha menusuknya dengan pisau setelah merasa cukup bermain-main dengan dirinya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba suara letusan terdengar, dan yang ia lihat berikutnya adalah tubuh sang Albino yang berusaha membunuhnya itu sudah jatuh terkapar dilantai dengan bersimbah darah.

... _Lalu, sekarang apa?_

"Aizen-sama bilang ingin bicara denganmu."

_Hei, bukankah sekarang ini waktu yang tepat untuk kabur? Kedua tangannya sudah tidak lagi diborgol. Dan walaupun si rambut merah lebih besar darinya, ia yakin masih bisa mengalahkannya karena yang bersangkutan pikirannya terlihat tidak fokus terhadap dirinya. Lengah._

Seolah setuju dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri, Ichigo melayangkan tinjunya kearah kepala si rambut merah.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Author notes:<span>_

Ohohoho... Cliff hanger terkadang emang menarik untuk dicoba.

Review? Please?


	5. Nightmare

**Baby Blue Eyes**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Anonymous RevRep:_

**GI**: Oke, saya akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk memperhatikan kesalahan yang ada. Terima kasih atas peringatannya, say. Semoga kali ini ga ada yang miss lagi. :)

**Zanpaku nee**: Apa saya mendeksripsikan kalau Ichigo membenahi pakaiannya? ;) Ehehehe, ga kan? Itu artinya... Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Yep! Ichigo masih nekid! ^^ *plak* Bisa kabur atau ga, bisa dilihat di chapter ini. :)

**winter aoi sakura**: Iya, Shiro (Hichi) yang dibunuh oleh Renji. Bukan Ichigo kok! ^^ Aizen ingin ketemu Ichigo ga ingin macem-macem, tenang aja. Cuma ingin... bicara ;)

_Warnings:_

Yaoi. MSM. Boy x Boy. Alternate Universe. Bisa jadi OOC, bisa jadi juga ga. Tapi, kalau sampai OOC, semoga ga terlalu jauh dan tetap pas dengan jalan cerita a.k.a ga berlebihan (well, sekali lagi, saya bukan Kubo. Jadi hal ini pasti terjadi).

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Disclaimer:_

Kubo-sensei, saya rela melakukan apa pun untuk anda asalkan anda _ridho_ memunculkan kembali Grimmjow! Dan buatlah dia yaoian dengan Ichigo! Jangan disembunyikan, fans anda semua tau bahwa anda ada kemungkinan fanboy [-( *lirik scene dimana Aizen _grope_ dada Ichigo dengan penuh _passion_*

_Words Count:_

3.039 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Nightmare<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's been forever, but lately it's been hard<em>

_I'd give it all away if I could see you once again_

_Growing close and never go_

XXX

"Ichigo?"

"...Grimmjow?"

Menghentikan langkahnya, Ichigo hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan kedua mata yang membelalak ketika menatap figur pemuda dengan surai biru mulai berlari ke arahnya. Mendekap tubuhnya dalam dekapan yang sangat erat, hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak protes. "Grimm... Grimm... Apa ini artinya semua akan baik-baik saja...?" Akhirnya ia bisa keluar, menjauh dari kungkungan orang-orang yang selama ini menahannya?

Grimmjow ada di sini, itu artinya polisi pun ada untuk menangkap para perampok yang sudah menahannya itu bukan?

Sedikit, Grimmjow menjauhkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap ke arah wajah Ichigo dengan lebih jelas. Ia buka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang Ichigo tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kedua alis pemuda itu berkerut, Grimmjow saat ini ada tepat di depan wajahnya, tetapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya?

"...Grimm?"

Seolah tidak menyadari kebingungannya, Grimmjow terus saja menggerakkan mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi Ichigo tetap tidak bisa mendengarnya. "...A-Apa?... Grimm...?" Mengakui pada hatinya sendiri bahwa sekarang ia mulai takut, merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Hingga kemudian ia menyadari terdapat figur lain dibelakang Grimmjow. Mengarahkan senjata api ke arahnya. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara letusan senjata yang menggema, dan merasakan dengan tubuhnya sendiri bagaimana tubuh Grimmjow terkulai lemas dipelukannya membuat dirinya terdiam. Kedua matanya membelalak, nampak terfokus pada mulut senjata api yang kini berasap. Dan kali ini figur dihadapannya itu tersenyum, mengucapkan sebuah kata maaf, lalu menembakkan peluru kedua.

X

Ishida menghela nafas.

Ia merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dirinya lakukan, tetapi di sisi lain ia pun menyadari tidak ada jalan lain kecuali apa yang akan dirinya lakukan ini. Baru kali ini ia merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Katakanlah ini kesalahan sang _teman_ yang menginginkan hal ini segera selesai, ditambah tekanan dari si rambut pirang yang semenjak tadi terus bertanya hal yang sama.

"Apa masih jauh, Ishida?"

_Speak of the devil._

Kembali menghela nafas, kali ini Ishida tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan jawaban tegas. Jadi, dengan sengaja ia mengerem mendadak, membuat Shinji yang duduk di kursi belakang menabrakkan wajahnya ke kursi depan yang tengah ia duduki. Mencueki Grimmjow yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya pun kepalanya menabrak dashboard dengan suara berdebam yang sulit untuk tidak didengar. _Heh, rasakan, padahal sudah ia suruh untuk menggunakan seatbelt tadi_. "Kita sudah sampai sekarang. Kau puas, Hirako?" Agak menyentak, Ishida pun melonggarkan seatbelt yang ia kenakan. Saat itulah ia sadar kalau Grimmjow sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Mengerutkan kening, _apa hantaman tadi sudah membuat sang pemuda pingsan?_ Meh. Ia tahu kalau Grimmjow tidaklah selemah itu dan akan pingsan walau ditusuk pedang sekali pun. Mengguncangkan tubuh sang pemuda, memastikan apakah memang benar pingsan atau bagaimana.

Rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Grimmjow, membuat kerutan didahi sang pemuda berkaca mata semakin dalam.

"Ada apa lagi?" Dengan nada tidak sabaran, Shinji membuka pintu mobil dimana Ishida duduk dan menatap heran ke arah Grimmjow yang kini membisikkan sesuatu. Ia pun mengikuti gerakan Ishida yang mendekatkan telinganya ke arah sang pemuda bersurai biru.

"...Ichi...go..."

Mengangkat kedua alisnya, kini Shinji dan Ishida saling menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya menarik kesimpulan kalau Grimmjow saat ini tengah tertidur dan bermimpi. Tapi, baru saja Ishida hendak membangunkan sang pemuda, yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba berteriak keras, membuat Shinji dan Ishida kaget.

Merasa bahwa Grimmjow tengah bermimpi buruk dan perlu cepat-cepat dibangunkan—setidaknya sebelum seseorang mendengar teriakannya dan menyadari keberadaan mereka—Ishida langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang pemuda dengan sangat kuat, menambahkan tamparan demi tamparan yang semakin lama semakin keras agar Grimmjow bisa dengan segera bangun. Tapi Grimmjow tidak kunjung bangun, membuat Shinji yang menyaksikan geram. Ia geser Ishida dan melayangkan pukulan keras tepat dihidung Grimmjow—yang secara efektif langsung bangun sambil mencak-mencak.

"BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BLONDIE?"

"HENTIKAN! KALAU KALIAN BERNIAT BERKELAHI, JANGAN DIDALAM MOBILKU!" Dengan itu, Ishida pun menendang kedua temannya keluar dari mobil kesayangannya yang selalu ia rawat tiap hari agar selalu nampak cantik. Oh yeah, Quincy memang mobil yang sangat ia cintai.

Kembali jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu mengenai permukaan aspal jalanan, membuat Shinji merengek mengenai wajahnya yang sudah susah payah ia rawat jadi ternodai. Mendengar gerutuan anak cewek keluar dari seorang laki-laki, Grimmjow langsung menyarangkan telapak kakinya—yang saat itu tengah mengenakan sepatu—ke wajah Shinji demi membuat si pirang diam. "Pergilah ke salon dan jangan ikuti kami lagi, Okama!" Yang membuat Grimmjow bingung adalah Shinji bukannya mengatai dirinya balik, tetapi malah terkekeh-kekeh.

Kedua alis terangkat, Grimmjow menatap Shinji dengan tatapan curiga. Ia sudah mengenal sang blondie cukup lama untuk tahu kalau pemuda itu senang sekali mengatakan hal-hal yang... well, katakanlah, mengejutkan.

"Well... Well... Grimmy-chan," Dahi Grimmjow berdenyut kesal saat mendengar Shinji menggunakan nama timangannya, _lagi_. "Tidakkah kau sependapat kalau Okama jauh lebih terhormat daripada anak Mama?" Kali ini Shinji menunjukkan senyum puas diwajahnya yang terdapat cetakan sepatu Grimmjow.

Menggeram, "Apa maksudmu, Okama-chan?" Tidak mungkin Grimmjow langsung mengerti maksud sang pemuda hanya dari kata-kata yang maknanya minim seperti itu.

Berkacak pinggang, Shinji pun berdiri, mendongakkan kepalanya karena ia merasa yakin bahwa apa yang akan ia katakan berikutnya akan membuat harga diri Grimmjow jatuh terpuruk dibawah kakinya, "Sayang sekali, tapi bukan aku yang berteriak-teriak ketika mendapatkan mimpi buruk tadi sehingga harus dibangunkan dengan kekerasan." Dia menyeringai, merasa sudah menang saat wajah Grimmjow nampak kaget.

Sayangnya, Shinji tidak tahu kalau Grimmjow terkejut bukan karena ia ternyata berteriak ketika tengah bermimpi, melainkan karena ia kembali teringat isi mimpinya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan menggeram ke arah Shinji yang mengambil langkah mundur, ia pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang terletak diseberang jalan.

_Ia tidak punya waktu untuk ini_.

Shinji merasa ada yang tidak beres, langsung menyusul langkah Grimmjow, mencueki Ishida yang baru saja bergabung setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang lebih tertutup. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan Grimmjow tadi bukanlah ditujukan kepada dirinya, melainkan kepada sesuatu yang lain. Penasaran, ia pun menahan laju Grimmjow dengan cengkeraman dipundaknya. Mengesampingkan kekhawatirannya akan mendapatkan hantaman tinju Grimmjow lagi seperti kemarin ini—bagaimana pun, kekuatan otot yang dimiliki oleh sang pemuda berambut biru tidak bisa ia tandingi dengan tubuhnya yang terbilang kurus ini.

"_Seriously_, Grimm... Apa yang sebenarnya kau impikan hingga seperti itu? Kau bahkan memanggil nama Ichigo." Ia eratkan genggamannya dipundak sang pemuda, "Jangan katakan kau memimpikan Ichigo..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau mendengar, sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya."

Nafas tercekat ditenggorokan, ingatan Shinji kembali berjalan ke saat Grimmjow memberi-tahukan rahasia terbesarnya yang bahkan tidak ia beri-tahukan kepada Ichigo—orang yang selama ini selalu bersamanya semenjak kanak-kanak. Ke saat ketika Grimmjow—dalam kondisi mabuknya—mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melihat masa depan melalui mimpi, "...Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau memang bisa melihat masa depan melalui... mimpi?"

Kata-kata Shinji kali ini benar-benar mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Grimmjow. Kedua iris birunya membelalak, "Bagaimana kau—"

"Kau menceritakannya padaku ketika mabuk dihari ulang tahun Ran-chan tahun lalu." Jawab Shinji cepat sembari memutarkan bola matanya, agak kesal juga karena nampaknya saat itu Grimmjow memang sedang mabuk berat sehingga tidak ingat bahwa ia memang pernah _curhat_.

Grimmjow menatap Shinji dalam diam, sementara Ishida menatap keduanya dengan perhatian penuh bersinar dikedua matanya yang terhalangi lensa. Kelihatannya ia menemukan sesuatu yang 'menarik' dari kawan berambut birunya itu.

Memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku jeans, Grimmjow tidak lagi berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Shinji. Ia menghela nafas, sementara kedua matanya menatap aspal jalanan, hingga berikutnya kedua matanya tertutup rapat ketika jemarinya memijat keningnya demi menghilangkan pening yang perlahan datang.

"...Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku memimpikan hal yang sama mengenai ichigo," Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, dan tidak kunjung menemukan alasan mengapa ia harus tidak menceritakannya kepada Shinji ataupun Ishida, ia pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Selalu sama, dimana aku menemukan dia tengah berdiri membelakangiku dengan sekelilingku yang gelap, hanya dia yang bisa kulihat. Kupanggil namanya, ia pun nampak kaget ketika melihatku. Setelah itu, ia nampak berbicara mengenai sesuatu, tetapi seberapa pun aku mendekatinya, aku tidak pernah bisa mendengar hal apa yang ia bicarakan. Dan di saat itulah..." Menggelengkan kepala pelan, Grimmjow kembali menghela nafas, "...Tapi, kali ini berbeda... Jauh lebih jelas dan... terasa lebih nyata..."

Tidak ada seorang pun—baik Ishida ataupun Shinji—yang bersuara. Mereka hanya mendengarkan penjelasan demi penjelasan yang diutarakan oleh Grimmjow. Melalui ekspresi terluka yang terlihat dari wajahnya, mereka tahu kalau Grimmjow tidaklah berbohong. Mereka menunggu Grimmjow melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena mereka sama-sama tahu sang pemuda akan menjelaskan semuanya hingga selesai.

Tapi, hanya Shinji yang berpikiran kalau Grimmjow akan hilang kendali diakhirnya, terlebih ketika ia melihat sedikit darah mengalir dari kepalan tangan sang permuda yang kini memutih.

"...Ada seseorang yang menembakku ketika aku tengah berbicara kepada Ichigo, menjelaskan mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi, aku beruntung karena pelurunya tidak mengenai titik vital sehingga aku hanya tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat. Walau ketika aku sadar... Ichigo sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa di..." Menggertakkan gigi, Grimmjow yang selama ini sudah mati-matian menahan emosinya, pada akhirnya meledak juga—sesuai dengan apa yang Shinji kira.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!"

Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, menendang tong sampah yang ada didekatnya, menyarangkan tinjunya ke tembok yang ada didekatnya hingga kepalan tangannya terluka, mengutuk siapa pun yang sudah memberinya kemampuan semacam ini. Baik Ishida maupun Shinji tidak ada lagi yang menghentikan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Grimmjow. Berpikiran jika mereka memang akan ketahuan, itu berarti sudah takdir. Sementara Ishida mulai memikirkan rencana lainnya, Shinji yang merasa sudah cukup Grimmjow menyakiti dirinya sendiri—sebelum sang pemuda menyesal karena tidak bisa bergerak akibat ulah sendiri dan tidak bisa menolong Ichigo—mendekati sang pemuda yang kini tengah berkali-kali menghantamkan tinju kedua tangannya ke tembok yang sudah agak cekung dan retak.

Tepukan lembut Shinji berikan dipundak Grimmjow, hingga yang bersangkutan kembali tenang dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Apa kau pikir ramalan itu akan menjadi kenyataan, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian ia menepis keras tangan sang blondie, "KAU MAU MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU BERBOHONG? KALAU AKU BOHONG, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYESAL TIDAK MEMPERINGATKAN AYAHKU KALAU IA AKAN MATI TERLINDAS KERETA 10 TAHUN YANG LALU!"

Shinji meringis sedikit saat mendengar suara Grimmjow yang menggelegar menyerang kedua gendang telinganya. Ia menghela nafas, "Saat itu kau tidak melakukan apa pun bukan?" Merasa Grimmjow tidak membantah kata-katanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan sekarang? _Jeez_, jelas-jelas kamu **sedang** melakukan sesuatu. Dengar Grimmjow, walau memang kematian tidak bisa dihindari dimana pun kita sembunyi, tapi ramalan kematian tidak selamanya harus menjadi kenyataan. Kecuali kalau kau mau menggantungkan hidupmu pada ramalan yang selama ini menghantui keseharianmu." Sang Blondie menyeringai kecil, "Ramalan ada, bukan untuk menjadi kenyataan dan tidak **harus** terjadi, tapi kedudukannya adalah sebagai peringatan. Masalah terjadi atau tidak, tergantung cara setiap orang menanggapinya."

Seringai yang tercipta diwajah Shinji kini berganti menjadi sebuah cengiran dimana sederetan gigi-giginya yang putih terlihat, ketika ia mendapati kedua iris biru Grimmjow bersinar dengan sebuah keputusan final. Walau kemudian cengirannya itu hilang tidak lama kemudian dan kembali berganti dengan ekspresi kesakitan, berbarengan dengan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "SIALAN! AKU SEDANG BICARA SERIUS TAHU!" Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Grimmjow akan menonjok wajahnya tepat dihidung—seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada sang pemuda sebelum ini, hanya lebih kuat.

"Sekarang ini kita satu sama," Kali ini giliran Grimmjow menyeringai lebar, seringai yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun, terutama semenjak peristiwa perampokan yang lalu itu terjadi. "_Che_, mendapatkan nasehat dari Okama macam kamu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan." Meludah ke tepian jalan, seolah sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak terima perlakuan Shinji—walau jauh didalam hatinya, ia berterima kasih pada sang Blondie.

"Kalian sudah selesai saling menyatakan cinta?"

"SIAPA?" Grimmjow dan Shinji memandang ke arah Ishida yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan jangan-mengatakan-hal-yang-menjijikan-begitu,-mata-empat.

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan yang terarah padanya, Ishida melanjutkan, "_Che_. Padahal aku berharap bisa melihat kalian menutupnya dengan ciuman." Sahutnya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Belum sempat Grimmjow dan Shinji menghajar Ishida yang sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat mereka merinding tidak terkontrol, suara mesin mobil dikejauhan mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, mereka langsung bersembunyi dibalik sisi pohon sambil tetap memperhatikan mobil yang berjalan keluar dari kediaman Coyote. "Kelihatannya kita datang pada waktu yang benar-benar tepat." Grimmjow sangat yakin bahwa mobil yang keluar itu adalah mobil yang biasa digunakan oleh Starrk. Oh, pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan akan berjalan lebih mudah daripada dugaannya. "Ayo. Waktu kita sudah terbuang percuma, jadi jangan mengulur-ulur lagi." Mengkretekkan jemari dikedua tangannya, ia pun mengambil langkah menuju rumahnya—yang sebenarnya rumah sang paman, Starrk Coyote—diikuti dengan Ishida dan Shinji.

X

"GRIMMJOW!"

Tersentak bangun, nafas Ichigo terengah-engah. Menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha menghapus ingatan mengenai mimpi buruk yang baru saja menyerang. Menghela nafas penjang ketika akhirnya nafasnya mulai normal, menggelengkan kepala. Mimpi buruk, tapi terasa begitu nyata, ataukah itu merupakan sebuah pertanda? Tidak ada yang tahu, begitu pun dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki."

Suara berat seorang pria yang mendadak mengisi ruangan membuat Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Keningnya semakin berkerut saat mendapatkan sosok seorang pria bersurai coklat berada disalah satu sisi ruangan, tersenyum ke arahnya. Bukan sebuah senyuman ramah, melainkan senyuman yang mengintimidasi, memberikan pengertian kepada sang pemuda bahwa saat ini tidak ada sedikit pun ruang baginya untuk adu argumen akan apa pun yang pria itu katakan nantinya.

Kembali ia mengingat mengapa dirinya bisa berada di sini, dan penyebab semua ini terjadi.

Ia gagal.

Kelihatannya ia terlalu meremehkan si kepala merah dengan menyerang tanpa pikir panjang begitu saja. Padahal ia cukup tahu bahwa orang-orang yang menyekapnya itu bukanlah orang biasa.

Kecuali jika kau beranggapan bahwa perampok adalah orang 'biasa'.

Menggeram, "Siapa kau?" Ia bangkit dari posisinya duduk dan mengambil ancang-ancang demi melindungi diri. Menghasilkan tawa kecil dari pria lawan bicaranya. Ia lihat sang pria berhenti tertawa, namun senyum itu masih tertera jelas diwajahnya. Tipe senyum yang mengingatkannya pada seorang Albino yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, namun juga berbeda.

Dengan tenang, Aizen menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menatap pemuda bersurai oranye dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh minat. Ia yakin Shirosaki sudah berkali-kali _bermain_ dengan sang pemuda, tetapi tidak sedikit pun ia lihat keputus-asaan ataupun penyesalan terbesit dikedua iris coklat madu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar itu. "Aku Aizen Sousuke. Kurasa, kau sudah pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, benar bukan? Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tapi, kenyataannya akan berbeda jika pada kenyataannya pemuda itu memang senang _bermain_ tentunya.

Kerutan didahi sang Kurosaki muda menghilang, tergantikan dengan kekagetan tatkala benaknya mengingat dimana ia mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

_"Teleponlah polisi sebanyak apa pun kau suka, katakan Arrancar Bank sedang dirampok atau apa pun. Tapi sampaikan pesan dari Aizen Sousuke my Boss, 'Ichimaru-kun wanna play dances again'."_

Bos.

Pria dihadapannya saat ini adalah pimpinan dari para perampok yang menahannya hingga saat ini.

_Apa yang pria itu inginkan darinya?_

Seolah mengetahui jalan pikiran Ichigo, Aizen angkat bicara, "Keinginanku sederhana, Kurosaki. Aku jamin tidak akan menyusahkanmu," Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh sang pria, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu pasti; ia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan kecuali mendengarkan.

XXX

"Aiko, tolong kau bereskan meja makan ya. Aku masih harus membersihkan lantai 2."

"Baik, Anda-san!"

Anda Mariko, wanita setengah abad yang sudah bekerja di kediaman Coyote selama berpuluh-puluh tahun itu kemudian mengambil langkah menuju lantai 2 sambil membawa vacuum cleaner. Haineko, anjing Kuvasz kesayangan Rangiku baru saja memecahkan sebuah pot yang ada di lorong lantai dua, dan tentunya ia harus membereskannya sebelum sang majikan pulang dan menemukan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan.

Langkah Mariko terhenti saat mendengar benda jatuh dari sebuah ruangan yang ada disebelahnya. Mengangkat alis, kemudian menghela nafas sebelum ia memasuki ruangan yang dimaksudkan, "Haineko! Jangan buat aku mengurungmu sebelum—" Kata-katanya terputus saat merasa lengannya ditarik dan pintu pun tertutup dengan suara berdebam yang cukup keras—namun tidak sebegitu keras untuk terdengar oleh Aiko yang ada di lantai satu.

Ia yang tadinya berniat untuk berteriak karena berpikiran ada pencuri, hanya bisa menatap kaget ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang kini memberikan gestur padanya untuk tidak berisik. "Grimmjow-sama! Kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah—!" Kembali kata-katanya terputus, kali ini karena Grimmjow menuntup mulut Mariko dengan telapak tangannya.

"Nenek tua, tidak mengertikah kamu kalau aku tidak ingin ada keributan disini?" Ia berkata sambil mendesis, dan baru menjauhkan telapak tangannya ketika ia yakin Mariko tidak akan membuat keributan lagi.

Membenahi posisi kacamatanya yang agak merosot karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Mariko menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada dua pemuda lain yang ada didekat majikan mudanya. Ia mengenal dua pemuda itu sebagai teman sang majikan, Shinji dan Ishida. Sudah beberapa kali kedua orang itu datang ke sini, makanya ia cukup hafal. Ia kembalikan lagi pandangannya pada Grimmjow, "Grimmjow-sama, saya pikir anda sedang menyibukkan diri?" Selama ini dirinya berpikiran bahwa majikannya yang bagaikan Adonis itu tengah berusaha menolong teman bersurai oranye—yang dikatakan hilang itu—seorang diri karena sang kepala keluarga, Starrk, tidak juga bergerak dan polisi tidak bisa diandalkan.

Ishida mengambil langkah maju mendekati Mariko, "Kami mengasumsikan anda mengetahui sesuatu mengenai peristiwa perampokan kemarin ini, Anda-san. Makanya kami kembali ke sini," Ia hentikan kalimatnya untuk sebuah penekanan selama beberapa saat, "Untuk bertanya lebih lengkap mengenai orang yang bernama Ichimaru Gin."

Mariko nampak tersentak kecil saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Ishida, dan keterkejutan itu sama sekali tidak luput dari perhatian Grimmjow, "Jadi, kau benar-benar tahu sesuatu? Nenek tua? Bagaimana pun juga kaulah orang yang paling lama bekerja di sini, lebih dari Shawlong." Walau sebenarnya ia yakin bahwa Shawlong juga mengetahui mengenai pria yang bernama Ichimaru Gin ini, tapi ia tidak yakin kalau Shawlong akan angkat bicara begitu saja.

Mariko kembali menghela nafas. Karena ia sudah sangat lama bekerja di kediaman Coyote, maka tidak heran jika dirinya diberi kepercayaan penuh oleh sang kepala keluarga untuk mengetahui segala peristiwa yang menimpa anggota keluarga Coyote, tidak terkecuali mengenai Ichimaru Gin. Dan sebenarnya, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak bercerita mengenai hal ini kepada siapa pun, tapi ia tetap merasa bahwa tidak ada salahnya Grimmjow mengetahui mengenai hal ini karena pemuda itu sangat dekat dengan istri sang kepala keluarga, Rangiku.

Walau alasan 'sebenarnya' mereka bisa sangat dekat bagaikan kakak-adik yang sesungguhnya, kelihatannya sang pemuda belum pernah tahu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Grimmjow?"

Seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruangan seolah berhenti bernafas. Suara berat seorang pria yang terdengar saat itu sangatlah tidak mereka duga-duga. _Sialan! Bukankah ia sedang keluar tadi?_ Sungut Grimmjow didalam hati.

"Coyote... -sama..." Wanita setengah abad itu mulai gemetaran saat melihat dengan jelas benda yang terdapat ditangan sang majikan utama. Sementara Shinji dan Ishida hanya bisa mendecak, Grimmjow menggeram dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari Mariko. Khawatir sang wanita tua akan ikut terluka jika memang pria itu menarik pelatuknya.

"...Starrk... jangan coba-coba...!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Author Notes:<span>_

Ah, akhirnya bisa juga ngeberesin ini chapter *ORZ* Kemarin-kemarin ini hampir aja saya webe... Tapi, untungnya bisa terpacu lagi setelah baca beberapa fanfic mengenai GrimmIchi juga. Ehee... Makasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada **Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke**, walau saya yakin dia ga akan bisa baca ini karena bukan orang Indo, tapi saya berterima kasih banget! xD Berkat fanfic-fanfic buatan dia, saya jadi semangat lagi. Kalian yang suka GrimmIchi juga, saya anjurkan untuk lihat karya-karya dia :3 Humor yang dia suguhkan itu seger banget!

Dan bagi yang membaca ini, saya mohon dengan sangat untuk meninggalkan review! Saya ingin sekali tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai cerita ini. Apakah buruk? Apakah ada _sense_ yang kurang? Kalau kalian ga mengatakan dengan jelas mana yang kalian suka dan mana yang ga, saya ga bakalan pernah bisa _improve_.

So, review? Please? :3


	6. Can I Say This is a Pleasant Fact?

**Baby Blue Eyes**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Anonymous RevRep:_

**Zanpaku nee**: Sebentar lagi... Cuma beberapa scene lagi, Grimmjow bakalan ketemu Ichigo lagi kok :D

_Author Notes:_

Halooo, minna~! :)

Mohon maaf karena untuk chapter ini saya mengerjakannya kelamaan. Apa boleh buat, seminggu kemarin saya sibuk ngurus mengenai pendaftaran dan persiapan wiasuda. Yang untungnya, berjalan dengan lancar pada hari H-nya! Itu artinya sekarang saya sudah punya gelar sendiri dan siap untuk cari pekerjaan yang matang! \^^/

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sampai ini terus setia mengikuti **BBE**, semoga saya ga membuat kalian bosan ^^"

Hm? Ga kok, **BBE** masih belum tamat. Masih ada sekitar 2 atau 3 chapter lagi untuk bisa benar-benar sampai ending. Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu di chapter-chapter depan juga ya! Oke, on with the story dan semoga kalian suka! :3

_Disclaimer:_

Kubo Tite will always be the right owner of BLEACH. I can't do anything about it, sadly ,_,

_Words Count:_

3.049 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Can I Say This is a Pleasant Fact?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist.<em>

_There is nothing we can do._

_Then I just wish for strength._

_So I can fight against what I want to fight._

XXX

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Grimmjow?"

Seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruangan seolah berhenti bernafas. Suara berat seorang pria yang terdengar saat itu sangatlah tidak mereka duga-duga. _Sialan! Bukankah ia sedang keluar tadi?_ Sungut Grimmjow didalam hati.

"Coyote... -sama..." Wanita setengah abad itu mulai gemetaran saat melihat dengan jelas benda yang terdapat ditangan sang majikan utama. Sementara Shinji dan Ishida hanya bisa mendecak, Grimmjow menggeram dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari Mariko. Khawatir sang wanita tua akan ikut terluka jika memang pria itu menarik pelatuknya.

"...Starrk... jangan coba-coba...!"

Melihat Grimmjow menjauh, Starrk mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat ke arah Mariko. Sedikit, ia rasakan rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat wanita tua yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri itu ketakutan, jadi ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Aku ingin sedikit waktu untuk berbicara dengan keponakanku, bisa kau katakan pada yang lain untuk tidak ke lantai 2 sebelum aku turun?" Walau kalimat itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan, tapi didengar dari nada yang ia pakai, Starrk tidak ingin Mariko menolak dan melakukan perintahnya sesegera mungkin.

Ia menghela nafas pendek karena untungnya Mariko tidak bertanya apa pun lagi dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

_Klik! Tap Tap Tap._

Bunyi pintu tertutup dan suara langkah yang menjauh, meninggalkan kesunyian membelenggu keempat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kuasa diantara ketiga orang lainnya, Starrk membuka mulut terlebih dahulu, "Kau ingin tahu, Grimmjow? Apa pun itu?"

"_Fuck!_ Katakan saja kalau kau memang bermaksud mengatakannya!"

Helaan nafas panjang.

Merasa tidak membutuhkan lagi, Starrk menyisipkan kembali senjata yang ia genggam ke balik jas yang ia kenakan. Ia tatap sang keponakan dalam diam selama beberapa waktu, hingga yang bersangkutan menggeram. Terlihat sekali sudah tidak sabaran untuk mendengar apa yang sebenarnya akan Starrk katakan.

"Untuk membuat penjelasan ini _simple_, kau bukanlah anak tunggal seperti yang kau duga selama ini, Grimmjow. Kau memiliki 2 orang kakak."

Dan ruangan pun kembali hening.

Shinji mengedipkan kedua bola matanya berkali-kali, sementara Ishida terperangah. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bila kacamatanya saat ini tengah merosot hingga kembang hidungnya. Dan Grimmjow, tidak ada ekspresi spesial yang ia tunjukkan. Sang pemuda bersurai biru hanya menatap pamannya dengan tatapan seolah sang paman tengah mengeluarkan gurauan yang tidak lucu, dan ia berusaha keras untuk tertawa agar yang bersangkutan tidak sakit hati.

Kedua alis Grimmjow berkerut, "... Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi aku memang punya kakak. Nel—"

Sebelum Grimmjow terlalu jauh mengambil kesimpulan, dengan sengaja Starrk memotong pembicaraannya. "Ya. Nel memang sepupumu yang sudah kau anggap sebagai kakakmu sendiri, tetapi kamu masih memiliki 2 kakak lainnya." Dengan tenang ia melangkah ke salah satu kursi yang ada dan duduk di sana. Menyimpan kedua tangannya dilengan kursi, sementara pandangannya tidak juga lepas dari keponakannya yang kini memasang wajah kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, pria bersurai coklat bergelombang itu menutup kedua matanya, seolah tengah bernostalgia, sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya sendiri ketika mendengar desisan tidak sabar dari Grimmjow, "Sebelum bertemu ibumu, kakakku—atau dengan kata lain, ayahmu—sudah pernah menikah dan memiliki 2 orang anak. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Umur mereka dan umurmu pun perbedaannya tidak sampai 1 tahun."

Baru kali ini ia merasa kepalanya seperti tertimpa beton berkali-kali. Grimmjow bukanlah seseorang yang sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Starrk. Ia memiliki 2 orang kakak yang berbeda ibu dan umurnya berbeda tidak sampai 1 tahun dengannya.

Itu artinya...

"Ya. Ayahmu menceraikan istrinya yang dulu karena ibumu terlanjur mengandung dirimu, tidak lama setelah kedua kakakmu lahir." Starrk membenarkan ketika ia melihat wajah sang keponakan nampak menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Wajah Grimmjow saat inilah yang membuatnya tidak pernah ingin menceritakan mengenai hal ini, mengenai siapa itu Ichimaru Gin, dan mengenai hubungan semua hal ini dengan perampokan yang terjadi pada bank miliknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan satu kenyataan lagi, yang pastinya akan paling membuat sang pemuda kaget.

_... Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan menceritakan yang itu atau tidak._

"Grimj—"

"The hell are ya talking about?"

Shinji tersentak kecil saat mendengar nada kasar dikeluarkan oleh sang pemuda bersurai biru. Nada suara yang berat itu menunjukkan kemarahan, ketidak-percayaan, dan juga kebingungan. Tiga hal yang ia rasakan wajar untuk dirasakan oleh sang Jaegerjaques muda saat ini. Hal yang positiflah jika sang pemuda masih bisa mengeluarkan suara dalam keadaan semacam ini, kalau dirinya, bisa ia pastikan hanya akan diam mematung.

Ishida yang semenjak tadi terus terperangah, kini akhirnya bisa kembali pada kondisi pemikirannya yang biasa. Bukan kenyataan mengenai Grimmjow yang sebenarnya memiliki 2 orang kakak yang membuatnya kaget, tetapi mengenai kenyataan bahwa berita _itu_ bisa sjaa memang benar apa adanya. Dan karena ia bukanlah orang yang suka ditinggal begitu saja dalam ketidak-tahuan, ia mengambil langkah maju setelah menahan Grimmjow yang nampak ingin mengambil langkah mendekati Starrk yang masih duduk dengan tenang.

Geraman Grimmjow kearahnya pun sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan, "Kusimpulkan, alasanmu selalu membuat Grimmjow _innocent_ di sini adalah karena Ichimaru Gin yang dinyatakan tewas saat bekerja untukmu itu adalah salah satu dari kakak Grimmjow?" Ishida mengeluarkan kesimpulannya dengan tenang, sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tidak sekali pun ia mempedulikan kekagetan yang ada pada wajah kedua temannya yang kini menatap kearahnya dengan mata membelalak.

Yang menarik perhatiannya hanyalah Starrk yang kini menatap dirinya dalam pertanyaan bisu mengenai dari mana ia bisa menyimpulkan mengenai hal itu.

Kembali menghela nafas, Ishida menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, "Kukatakan padamu, proteksi komputer perusahaanmu masih terlalu lemah. Sebaiknya kau memanggil orang yang lebih ahli lagi dalam bidang itu jika ingin rahasia perusahaanmu tetap aman."

Bersandar semakin dalam pada tempat duduknya, Starrk memandang ke arah Ishida, "Rasanya aku mengerti mengapa Ryuken begitu membanggakan anaknya selama ini." Ia menarik nafas, menutup kedua matanya, sebelum kemudian membukanya kembali untuk memandang ke arah Grimmjow yang kini nampak mematung. Kelihatan sekali kalau keponakannya itu kehabisan kata-kata, "Grimmjow," Ia lihat Grimmjow nampak tersentak, "Kurasa sekarang kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri dimana kau pernah mendengar nama Ichimaru sebelum ini..."

"..."

Grimmjow hanya terdiam. _Shit. Ia bukan termasuk orang yang pandai menggunakan otaknya untuk hal semacam ini._ Mengacak-acak rambutnya secara kasar, ia membuang nafas kuat-kuat dari sela-sela hidungnya, dan disaat itulah sedikit gambaran masa lalu menyerangnya.

X

_"Hei, Ran! Aku membutuhkan beberapa buket bunga milikmu untuk—Huh? Sedang apa kau?"_

_Grimmjow dibuat menahan kekehannya ketika melihat Rangiku tersentak kaget dan dengan buru-buru memasukkan benda apa pun itu yang begitu menyita perhatiannya sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan dirinya saat itu. "Ehehehe... Ada apa, Grimmy-kun?" dengan nada gugup, sang wanita bersurai oranye itu menatap kearahnya. Wajahnya yang memerah saat itu membuat Grimmjow menaikkan kedua alisnya._

Mungkinkah..._ "Kau menyimpan foto selingkuhanmu di sana?" Pernyataannya itu dengan segera membuatnya mendapatkan tendangan keras ditulang keringnya, hingga ia terpaksa melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki terangkat akibat rasa sakit yang sangat tidak mengenakkan._

_"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau meninggalkan Starrk secepat ini, di saat ia begitu memanjakanku?"_

_"Mungkin, kalau kau tidak ingin ditinggal tidur ketika berseks." Meringis, "Jeez... Setidaknya cukup bilang saja dengan kata-kata kalau memang tebakanku salah...!" Mengelus tulang keringnya dengan hati-hati, Grimmjow mengambil posisi duduk didepan Rangiku yang buang muka. "Tapi kau memang menyimpan foto seorang pria di sana..." Ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah foto yang tergeletak—tidak terburu untuk dimasukkan oleh Rangiku tadi._

_Dengan segera, Rangiku meraih foto yang dimaksudkan sebelum Grimmjow kembali bergerak lebih dulu. Walau sedikit banyak, ia cukup yakin pemuda itu sempat melihat sekilas seperti apa pria yang ada di fotonya. Menghela nafas, merasa kalah, "Ini foto kakakku kok,"_

_Grimmjow mendengus, "Kalau memang itu foto kakakmu, kamu tidak perlu bersikap seperti tadi kan?" ia kembali menangkat kedua alisnya ketika Rangiku nampak tidak nyaman, "... Euh... Namanya?"_

_"... Gin. Ichimaru Gin." Jawab Rangiku dalam keraguan._

X

Sepasang iris biru itu membelalak, pandangannya yang menatap lurus ke arah sang paman pun kini terlihat memudar. Nafasnya terasa terhenti ketika ia kembali mengingat saat-saat itu. Saat dimana ia pertama kali mendengar nama Ichimaru Gin dalam hidupnya, "... Rangiku..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, "... Tidak mungkin... APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAMU INGINKAN DENGAN MENGATAKAN SEMUA INI, STARRK?" Dalam sekejap ia berlari mendekati sang paman tanpa ada seorang pun yang sempat menghentikannya.

Ia tarik Starrk melalui kerah bajunya dan ia guncang-guncangkan dengan kasar, tapi Starrk sama sekali tidak terlihat terintimidasi dengan tindakannya itu.

"Memberitahumu apa yang kau ingin tahu."

Jawaban tenang Starrk sama sekali tidak menenangkan Grimmjow, malah sebaliknya. Ia kini mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal dan menghantamkan tinjunya tepat diwajah pamannya itu. Bunyi menggeretak yang terdengar tidak membuat Grimmjow puas, tapi ia masih tetap berusaha menahan diri ketika Starrk kini terjatuh ke lantai bersama dengan kursi yang ia duduki.

Kebingungan yang mendera dirinya secara bertubi-tubi membuat emosi Grimmjow tidak terkendali. Ia kesulitan menahan amarahnya sendiri, hingga rasanya untuk bernafas pun menjadi sulit. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat, mulai mengerti mengapa saat itu Rangiku terlihat tidak nyaman untuk membicarakan mengenai kakaknya dengan Grimmjow.

Itu... Karena Rangiku tahu bahwa Grimmjow sebenarnya adalah adiknya, tetapi Grimmjow tidak tahu mengenai Rangiku. Dan yang paling membuat Grimmjow kesal adalah sikap wanita yang ia kenal sebagai istri dari pamannya selama ini kepada dirinya. Seolah tidak menyembunyikan apa pun, seolah ibunya tidak merebut sang ayah dari ibu Rangiku, dan tidak membuat dirinya ditinggalkan.

Ia tidak tahu akan bersikap bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Rangiku nantinya.

Starrk terbatuk, dan menekan hidungnya demi mengeluarkan darah yang terkumpul disana. Menghela nafas, ia pun kemudian berdiri dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Suara pintu tertutup dan menguncilah yang menyadarkan orang-orang di dalam ruangan kembali kepada kenyataan.

"Dinginkan kepalamu di dalam, sebelum kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita, Grimmjow." Membiarkan suara teriakan dan gedoran dari balik pintu, Starrk pun berjalan turun ke lantai 1. Berbalas menatap ke arah pelayan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak yakin, ia hanya berkata, "Jangan buka pintu itu, kecuali—"

"Apa yang di atas itu Grimmjow?"

Lagi-lagi Starrk dibuat menghela nafas panjang. Kelihatannya hari ini memang bukan hari yang baik baginya, dan merupakan hari yang paling ia inginkan tidak akan pernah terjadi. "Ran, kudengar hari ini kau akan menginap ditempat Zaraki untuk menemani Yachiru."

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu, Starrk."

Nada tegas yang jarang sekali istrinya itu keluarkan, membuat Starrk akhirnya berbalik dan menatap dengan jelas sosok wanita dalam balutan sweater berwarna coklat cream dan surai oranye bergelombang yang tergerai seperti biasanya tengah memandang tajam kearahnya, "Ya. Itu Grimmjow." Ia sering kali menyangka kalau Rangiku tahu sesuatu mengenai hal-hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, dan kelihatannya hal itu memang benar jika didengar dari kalimatnya yang berikut.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya kau menceritakan semua kepada Grimmjow?"

"Kurasa ia tidak sepintar itu untuk mengangkap semuanya dalam satu waktu."

Rangiku mengangguk, diam-diam setuju dengan apa yang Starrk katakan. Di dalam hatinya, Rangiku menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya mengenai tujuan Starrk pergi malam ini. Ia yakin suaminya itu hendak pergi ke tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan pria bernama Aizen Sousuke, dan ia ingin sekali ikut. Katakanlah, ia memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk bertemu dengan pria yang sudah merebut hal berharga yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya, Gin.

"Usahakan Grimmjow tidak kemana-mana, Ran. Akan kuusahakan untuk pulang sebelum pagi." Dengan lembut, Starrk memberikan kecupan dibibir Rangiku yang terlumuri lisptik, sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar rumah dan pergi menuju tempat perjanjiannya dengan Aizen malam sebelum ini.

Sementara, Rangiku; ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana ia bisa mendengar gedoran demi gedoran keras berasal.

XXX

Berapa kali pun ia mencoba memikirkannya ulang, Ichigo tetap tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa hal semacam ini benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Berusaha menjauhkan pikiran dari mulut senjata api yang terarahkan padanya, ia mengembalikan pandangannya keluar jendela, dimana seluruh objek yang ada diluar sana nampak bergerak akibat mobil yang ia tumpangi tengah melaju. Membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui, dan dengan pasti terus mengikuti laju kendaraan yang berada di hadapan, yang bekerja sebagai penunjuk jalan. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas dengan menggunakan kedua iris madunya kalau langit malam ini nampak sangat gelap. Tidak ada sedikit pun bintang yang nampak.

Kelihatannya tersembunyi dengan sangat baik akibat penerangan kota yang begitu terang benderang.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu kembali mengerutkan alisnya saat kembali mengingat alasannya berada di dalam van ini dan memiliki beberapa orang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya dengan ketat.

Sebelum ini, Aizen mengatakan kalau ia akan mengadakan semacam pertukaran dengan targetnya dengan menggunakan dirinya. Ichigo masih belum tahu dengan jelas siapa yang Aizen maksudkan dengan target di sini, tetapi ia bisa menebak kalau target itu adalah pemilik dari Arrancar Bank, Coyote Starrk. Atau lebih ia kenal sebagai paman dari Grimmjow.

Bagaimana pun juga, pastinya Aizen memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk menyerang Arrancar Bank beberapa waktu lalu dan hanya membawa sebagian kecil uang yang ada di dalam bank saat itu.

Seolah sebagai sebuah bukti, bahwa hal yang pria itu inginkan bukanlah uang, melainkan sesuatu yang lain. Dan ia _menyambangi_ bank milik Starrk hanya untuk sekedar _say hello_.

Dan dengan memikirkannya saja, Ichigo merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia pun mulai menebak-nebak apakah Grimmjow pun akan ikut bersama sang paman atau tidak. Bagaimana pun juga, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Grimmjow, memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut baik-baik saja.

_Setidaknya setelah ia melihat mimpi itu._

Sebenarnya ia termasuk orang yang beranggapan bahwa mimpi adalah sebuah bunga tidur, bukan suatu hal yang patut dipikirkan secara serius. Namun, mimpinya kemarin ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat tidak tenang. Seolah ia bisa mendadak gila jika tidak segera bertemu dengan Grimmjow.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa takut.

Dan rasa takut itu semakin lama terasa semakin besar setiap kali mobilnya bergerak semakin mendekat kepada tujuan mereka. Bahkan sanggup membuatnya tersentak kaget saat mobil berhenti, dan dirinya digiring paksa keluar.

Jantungnya mulai berdebar dalam dentuman yang membuat tulang rusuknya protes.

XXX

"FUCK!"

Mengumpat, Grimmjow akhirnya memberikan tendangan keras terakhir karena semenjak tadi usahanya untuk mendobrak pintu ruangan sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Dan kali ini ia bergerak ke arah kursi, tapi kemudian berhenti saat Ishida akhirnya angkat bicara setelah selama beberapa lama tidak mengatakan apa pun, "Percuma saja, Jaegerjaques, daripada aku, dirimu jauh lebih tahu seberapa tebal pintu yang hendak kau serang itu."

"Ck," Ishida memang benar, makanya Grimmjow sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun sebagai balasannya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada dengan membantingkan tubuhnya begitu saja, hingga terdengar suara berdecit yang menandakan kursi mundur beberapa sentimeter.

Suara ketukan yang terdengar kemudian membuat Grimmjow, Ishida, dan juga Shinji menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan suara wanita yang terdengar kemudian dari balik pintu, mau tidak mau membuat Grimmjow terduduk kaku, "Grimmy? Aku aman kan kalau masuk sekarang?"

Rangiku.

Grimmjow sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu saat ini.

Rasa tidak siapnya itu tanpa disadari membuat sang pemuda menggenggam lengan kursi kuat-kuat ditangannya, sementara kepalanya tertunduk, dan kedua barisan giginya menggeletuk. Tidak percaya kepada dirinya sendiri yang mendadak seperti ini. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques adalah seorang pemuda yang berani mengambil resiko dari segala perbuatannya, tapi entah mengapa, kali ini keberaniannya seolah menguap dan terbawa pergi bersama Starrk entah kemana.

Tapi, nampaknya Rangiku sama sekali tidak merasa membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaan kecilnya, sehingga ia membuka pintu dan langsung mempersilahkan diri masuk, tidak terpikirkan kalau ia harus menutup pintunya kembali.

"Grimmjow..."

Dan wanita itu kemudian menghela nafas ketika menyadari tubuh sang pemuda yang tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang adik, dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

Reaksi Grimmjow sudah memberikan cukup bukti bahwa Starrk sudah memberitahukan hampir semua hal kepada sang pemuda. Mengetahui hal itu, Rangiku merasa tidak perlu mengungkitnya terlalu lama, ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rahang sang pemuda, mengangkatnya sedikit agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

Ekspresi Grimmjow saat itu, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan sekedar kata-kata.

Tersirat kebingungan di sana, juga terdapat penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang tidak pada tempatnya. Rangiku tersenyum. Grimmjow memang pemuda yang kasar dan seringkali tidak tahu diri, tapi ia memiliki sisi lembutnya sendiri. Ia tepukkan tangannya dengan ringan dipipi sang pemuda, "Kau tahu, Grimmy? Untuk hal ini, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Gin..." Ia tidak berbohong. Gin juga termasuk pada orang yang keras kepala, tapi ia selalu memanjakan dirinya dan juga sang ibu.

_Juga pria itu._

"Ran—"

"Jangan seperti itu, Grimmjow..." Walau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya hendak Grimmjow katakan padanya, Rangiku merasa bahwa ia perlu memotong sebelum kata-kata itu terlanjur terucapkan, "Ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah saling mencintai. Jadi, wajar saja kalau mereka berpisah secepat itu. Terlebih ketika ayah mendapatkan anak dari wanita yang sangat ia kasihi."

Kali ini perkataan Rangiku membuat dahi Grimmjow semakin berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?" Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa di sini, dan hal itu mulai membuatnya kesal.

"Pernah mendengar istilah 'Married by accident'?" Anggukan Grimmjow, ia ambil sebagai tanda bahwa ia bisa meneruskan kata-katanya, "Ayah dan ibuku menikah adalah sebuah 'kesalahan', sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi karena mereka sama-sama sedang mabuk saat itu. Padahal ayah, sudah memiliki ibumu." Kini senyum kembali tergariskan diwajah Rangiku saat melihat kedua mata Grimmjow membelalak, "Benar. Yang sebenarnya mengganggu, bukanlah ibumu, tapi ibuku. Tapi, karena ibuku sendiri tidak ada rasa pada ayah, mereka hanya memenuhi tuntutan orang tua saja, baru kemudian meluruskan semuanya ketika waktunya tepat."

"...? Maksudmu... Kehamilan ibu Grimmjow itu disengaja?"

Menoleh ke arah dimana Ishida berada, Rangiku pun mengangguk kecil. "Hal itu agar ayah memiliki alasan untuk terus mengunjungi ibu Grimmy dan menjaga jarak dari ibuku, sehingga lama-kelamaan keluarga dari ibu tidak terima dan minta perceraian. Yang tentu saja langsung mereka berdua iyakan." Di detik Rangiku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia pun berdiri dan membuat Grimmjow tersentak kaget karena ia mendadak memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Merasa oksigen tidak bisa masuk ke hidung ataupun mulutnya karena tertutup dada luar biasa Rangiku, dengan segera Grimmjow mendorong wanita itu agar melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa-apaan, Ran? Kau hendak membunuhku?"

"Aku senang karena sekarang kau tahu bahwa aku kakakmu."

Rangiku tersenyum lembut, dan Grimmjow untuk beberapa saat hanya bisa terpaku. "... Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan mengenai hal ini lebih cepat?" Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Grimmjow akhirnya kembali membuka suara. Sedikit ia masih merasa kesal karena tidak dianggap sehingga tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hal penting semacam ini.

"... Karena aku pun baru tahu ketika Gin sudah tidak ada,"

Mengangguk pelan, Grimmjow kini merasa dirinya sudah lebih tenang. Walau terkesan egois, tapi ia bersyukur bahwa ayahnya dan ibu Rangiku berpisah bukan karena terpaksa tapi memang karena itulah yang mereka inginkan semenjak awal. Tapi sekarang, ia jadi penasaran akan satu hal. "Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Gin, Starrk, dan orang yang bernama Aizen itu?" Pertanyaannya itu tidak diragukan lagi menarik perhatian Shinji dan juga Ishida, karena keduanya saat ini mengambil langkah mendekat.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rangiku hanya terdiam, sebelum kemudian pandangannya terarah pada lantai dan ia pun kembali menghela nafas.

"Soal itu..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	7. The Truth That Lies Behind

**Baby Blue Eyes**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Author Notes:_

Akhirnya bisa update! Mohon maaf banget bagi kalian yang menunggu-nunggu, apalagi yang mulai bete karena chapter 7 ini keluarnya lama banget T_T Bulan ini saya dapat proyek, jadi waktu untuk mengupdate sangat sedikit. Bayangkan aja, masa 42 CD harus selesai edit dalam waktu seminggu? Mati aja dah... =A=" Tadinya ga mau ngambil, tapi kalau ga diambil, bakalan mati kelaparan bulan ini =="

Here you go, chapter 7 dari Baby Blue Eyes. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saya berusaha sebisa saya untuk membuat Gin tetap IC pada chapter ini. Tapi, sempat bingung juga reaksi Gin akan bagaimana kalau hal yang di chapter ini benar-benar terjadi. Jadi, semuanya saya sesuaikan saja dengan keadaan juga. Semoga kalian bisa tetap menikmati :) Saya tunggu keluh-kesah yang mungkin akan kalian keluarkan dengan senang hati! ^^" *siap-siap pakai penutup kuping*

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite...

_Words Count:_

2.463 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Truth That Lies Behind<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's been forever, but lately it's been hard<em>

_Like when we took your parent's car_

_And drove forever in the dark_

_I'd give it all away if I could I see you_

_Once again and have a summer love_

_Growing close and never go_

XOXOXO

_Ia terus berlari, sesekali menabrak pejalan kaki lain yang berada disekitarnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyempatkan diri untuk meminta maaf. Ia tidak bisa, ketika pikirannya penuh dengan berita yang baru saja ia dapatkan tadi. Berita yang membuatnya langsung keluar dari lingkungan kampusnya, tanpa memikirkan pentingnya mata kuliah setelah ini._

_Ia tambah kecepatannya ketika melihat tempat tujuannya sudah didepan mata. Rumah sakit Karakura. Berlari menuju resepsionis, dan langsung berlari kembali ketika mendapatkan gambaran lebih jelas menuju ruangan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya._

_Peringatan suster tidak ia indahkan, tetapi masih ia usahakan sebisanya untuk tidak menabrak pasien yang lain._

_Langkahnya baru terhenti ketika ia sudah tepat berada di depan ruangan yang dimaksudkan. Untuk beberapa waktu ia terdiam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Satu helaan nafas terakhir, dan setelah membenahi posisi rambut oranye-nya, ia membuka pintu hanya untuk kemudian terpaku melihat gambaran yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok seorang pemuda bersurai perak tengah terduduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit, sementara di atas ranjang itu pula tertidur sesosok lain yang dari kepala hingga ujung kaki kini sudah tertutupi oleh kain putih._

_Sesaat sempat ragu, tetapi kemudian ia memanggil nama itu, "Gin..."_

_Gin hanya terdiam, tidak sedikit pun bergerak, membuat Rangiku semakin ragu untuk melangkah maju. Tetapi kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dan pundak kakaknya itu nampak terkulai lemas. Dan hal berikutnya yang ia sadari, ia sudah maju memeluk tubuh sang kakak dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya diantara surai-surai keperakannya._

_Menggerakkan tangannya, Gin kini menepuk-nepuk kepala Rangiku, merasakan dipunggungnya bahwa tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan isakan yang terdengar sempat membuat hatinya berkerut hingga terasa sakit._

_"... Bagaimana... bi-bisa...?"_

_Gin kembali terdiam, sementara kedua irisnya menerawang ke arah sosok yang sudah kaku dihadapannya. Ia sendiri pun ingin sekali bertanya, bagaimana bisa? Padahal ia ada di sebelah Kira saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Padahal jarak dirinya dan sang pemuda tidak lebih dari satu kaki. Padahal seharusnya dirinyalah yang melindungi sang pemuda, tetapi kenyataannya malah sebaliknya._

_Kejadiannya benar-benar cepat._

_Sedetik ia masih bersenda gurau dengan Kira, dan di detik berikutnya tubuhnya terdorong, lalu terdengar suara berdebam dan retakkan yang memekakkan telinga. Cairan merah yang membasahi tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa ia saksikan karena kedua matanya terfokus pada sosok yang saat itu sudah tidak bisa ia kenali, namun tetap ia kenali. Jeritan orang-orang disekitarnya hanya bagaikan musik latar yang menghiasi debaran jantung serta suara nafasnya yang memburu._

_Tidak bisa ia percaya Kira tertimpa troli pembersih jendela gedung yang terjatuh demi menolong dirinya._

_Menyadari Gin hanya terdiam, Rangiku mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengetahui bahwa apa pun yang ia katakan saat ini, tidak akan bisa mengobati luka yang tengah Gin rasakan._

_Ia tahu bagaimana Gin begitu menyayangi Kira, dan juga sebaliknya._

_Mereka selalu dekat semenjak kecil, dan dirinya tidak akan pernah terkejut ketika tahu bahwa keduanya akhirnya resmi berpacaran ketika SMA. Rangiku mencintai Gin, dan ia lebih mencintai lagi kakaknya itu ketika bersama Kira. Ia sangat senang melihat keduanya bersama-sama._

_Tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dibenaknya kalau keduanya akan berakhir seperti ini._

_Padahal keduanya berencana pergi ke California untuk mensahkan perasaan mereka dalam ikatan sebuah pernikahan._

XOXOXO

_Suara berdebam keras membuat Rangiku mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Ia mendongak, dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang membuat suara berdebam tadi, "Gin? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gin yang kini berdiri diam di depan wastafel tidak menjawab, membuat Rangiku menghela nafas._

_Sudah 2 bulan semenjak kematian Kira, dan nampaknya kakaknya itu masih belum bisa menerimanya._

_Walau ia mengerti kenapa, tapi kalau Gin terlalu lama seperti ini, Kira yang berada di alam sana pun tidak akan pernah tenang. Dan Rangiku mulai kesal dengan tingkah Gin yang belakangan ini semakin aneh. Ia merasa sang kakak tengah memikirkan atau merencanakan sesuatu. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman._

_"Aku menemuinya, Ran."_

_Kembali mendongak dari bukunya, Rangiku menatap punggung Gin, "Siapa maksudmu?"_

_Ia dengar Gin menghela nafas, dan menggenggam tepian wastafel dengan erat. Pundaknya saat itu, bagi Rangiku, terlihat sangat tegang. "Aizen." Jawaban yang Gin keluarkan berupa sebuah bisikan, namun bisa bisa Rangiku dengarkan dengan jelas._

_"... Siapa?"_

_Ia yakin tidak mengenal nama itu._

_Gin tidak memberikan jawaban lagi, dan malah keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Rangiku dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang kakak. Tapi, apa pun itu, ia merasa bukan hal yang baik jika dilihat dari tingkah Gin._

XOXOXO

_Ia tidak bisa percaya ini._

_Ketika ia sudah mulai berpikiran jika Gin sudah bisa menerima kematian Kira. Dimana pria bersurai perak itu mulai sering menggodanya lagi, menunjukkan seringai lebarnya lagi... Ia mulai merasa lega. Tapi, kenyataan yang ia dapatkan dibalik itu semua bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan._

_"Sebenarnya apa yang kau incar?"_

_Ia berdiri didepan sang kakak. Wajahnya tertekuk akibat kekesalan yang ia rasakan, memberikan tatapan setajam yang ia bisa terhadap pria dihadapannya yang saat ini tengah mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kelihatan belum menangkap apa yang tengah ia bicarakan semenjak tadi. Rangiku menghela nafas, dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada. "Aizen adalah pemilik perusahaan tempat kecelakaan Kira terjadi, dan kau... Saat ini tengah dekat dengannya." Saat itu ia yakin melihat ketegangan pada wajah Gin, namun cepat sekali menghilang dan pria itu dengan segera mengukir kembali seringai lebarnya diwajahnya yang pucat._

_"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Ran."_

_"JANGAN BERBOHONG!" Kali ini tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi, Rangiku jadi meninggikan nada suaranya. Kesal karena ia tahu sang kakak tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Kesal karena sang kakak tidak bercerita apa pun pada dirinya. "Aku tahu semuanya, Gin! Jangan coba-coba kau berbohong padaku lagi!"_

_Untuk beberapa waktu, ruangan hening. Sementara Rangiku mencoba membenarkan laju nafasnya yang agak terengah-engah, Gin hanya menatap adiknya itu tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Membuat Rangiku sempat merasakan panik._

_"Siapa yang memberi-tahumu?"_

_"... Starrk."_

_"Kau sedekat itu dengannya? Kurasa aku akan bisa segera melihatmu mengenakan gaun pengantin."_

_"GIN!"_

_Gin terkekeh, merasa senang saat melihat wajah Rangiku agak memerah. Jarang-jarang, karena wanita itu termasuk wanita yang senang bermain dengan lawan jenisnya. Tapi, pada kenyataannya tetap ada saja pria yang bisa membuatnya tidak berkutik. Kelihatannya ia harus memberikan selamat pada Starrk._

_"... Jadi?"_

_Kali ini giliran Gin menghela nafas. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya secara penuh pada punggung sofa. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia buka suara kembali, "Dia ada disana, Ran." Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan Rangiku, dan Gin menganggap hal itu sebagai pertanda bahwa ia harus terus bicara, "Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, Aizen ada di sana. Tidak peduli dengan keributan yang ada, dengan tenangnya ia berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung kantor." Gin kembali terkekeh. Tapi, dalam kekehannya kali ini terdengar nada sarkastik, "Ada seseorang yang mati di depan kantornya, karena alat milik kantornya, tetapi tidak sedikit pun ia menoleh. What an arogan bastard, he is."_

_Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang Rangiku keluarkan saat itu. Ia merasa tidak memerlukannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya bergerak mendekati Gin, mendudukkan dirinya di lantai tepat disamping sofa yang Gin duduki. Ia raih lengan sang kakak yang gemetar menahan emosi, dan memeluk lengan itu erat, membuat Gin menghela nafas lega, seolah semenjak tadi ia tengah menelan sesuatu yang kasar dan besar. Pria itu memberikan belaian lembut pada surai Rangiku._

_Rangiku mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Gin, makanya ia tidak berkata apa pun lagi dan hanya membiarkan dirinya dibelai._

_Ia hanya berharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

XOXOXO

Suasana ruangan begitu hening, bahkan suara nafas pun tidak terdengar seolah empat sosok manusia yang tengah berada di dalamnya sama sekali tidak bernafas. Untuk pertama kali, Shinji bersyukur bahwa diruangan itu tidak ada jam yang diletakkan, atau detak jantungnya tidak akan pernah bisa tenang setiap mendengar suara jam yang berdetik. Ia mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bermaksud menenangkan diri.

Payah.

Ia tegang seperti anak SMP yang tengah mendengarkan 100 cerita horor sambil duduk membentuk lingkaran bersama anak-anak lainnya dan hanya ditemani satu lilin.

"...Jadi," Shinji sadar betul kalau suaranya barusan membuat yang lain tersentak kaget. Jelas-jelas mereka semua tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu peduli dan meneruskan kata-katanya, "Kakakmu... Gin, dekat dengan Aizen karena ingin... balas dendam?" Melihat Rangiku mengangguk, Shinji menelan ludah pelan, "... Lalu... Dari pesan yang disampaikan pada Grimmjow waktu itu... apakah Aizen..."

"Aizen mencintai Gin tanpa tahu kalau Gin mendekatinya karena ingin balas dendam. Begitu?" Dengan cepat Ishida memotong perkataan Shinji karena ia merasa si surai blonde terlalu lama.

Kali ini butuh beberapa waktu hingga Rangiku benar-benar mengangguk. "... Dan Aizen saat ini merasa kematian Gin disebabkan oleh Starrk..." tambahnya.

Grimmjow yang semenjak tadi hanya terdiam dan nampak tidak mengikuti pembicaraan, kini mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Menatap bingung ke arah wanita bersurai oranye dihadapannya, "... Kenapa bisa begitu?" Perasaannya tidak karuan. Jika berdasarkan apa yang Rangiku ceritakan sebelumnya, seharusnya Gin dan Starrk berteman baik. Lalu kenapa bisa mendadak dikatakan Starrk-lah yang menjadi penyebab kematian Gin? Apakah...

_Sialan. Ia benar-benar tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini._

Rangiku menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur, dan menopangkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. "Gin terjatuh di tangga kantor Starrk... setelah Starrk berbicara dengannya..." Suara nafas tercekat terdengar dari tiga orang lainnya, membuat Rangiku memejamkan mata dan menunduk. "... Benar... Semua penyebab kejadian ini hanya salah paham."

Rasanya, sama seperti melihat dua pria dewasa yang berkelahi karena rebutan satu scoop es krim di depan toko es krim.

What. The. Fuck.

Salah paham karena hal yang sepele, menimbulkan akibat yang merugikan cukup banyak pihak. Termasuk orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. _Seperti Ichigo_. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hal ini, tetapi tetap terseret kedalamnya. Dan Grimmjow sampai saat ini tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Ichigo. Baik-baik sajakah? Apakah para perampok itu memberinya makan dan minum selama beberapa hari terakhir ini? Apakah Ichigo masih hidup ataukah...

Suara gemeletuk gigi terdengar, Grimmjow pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan setelah membanting pintu. Diikuti oleh Shinji dan Ishida, yang sudah tahu dengan pasti apa yang saat ini ada didalam pikiran pemuda bersurai biru itu. Terdengar dari gema langkahnya, dan geraman yang membuat para pelayan di kediaman Coyote menyingkir.

Grimmjow tengah berada di puncak kemarahan.

Dan ia tidak menerima kata 'tidak'.

Dan Shawlong yang menjadi target utama Grimmjow saat ini pun nampak mengerti, karena pria berdagu panjang itu sudah siap menunggu dihalaman bersama mobilnya. Seolah tahu bahwa sang tuan muda akan datang padanya untuk meminta jawaban mengenai keberadaan Starrk saat ini.

Shawlong yang pada akhirnya mau bekerja sama, membuat Shinji menghela nafas lega. Tetangga yang menelepon polisi karena ada pemuda yang menghancurkan rumah, berada dalam daftar terakhir hal yang ingin ia lihat saat ini.

"Tunggu."

Genggaman erat di pergelangan, membuat Shinji menoleh. Wajahnya nampak tegang ketika melihat Rangiku menahan laju langkah kakinya, "Aku juga ikut." Mendengar nada memohon yang dikeluarkan oleh istri sang Coyote, Shinji hanya bisa menangguk tanpa tahu kalau keputusannya itu nantinya akan membuatnya sangat menyesal.

XOXOXO

Ia sedang bermimpi. _Sialan._ Ia sedang bermimpi saat ini.

Berkali-kali ia membenamkan hal yang sama kedalam pikirannya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi, berapa kali pun ia berpikir begitu, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini selalu kembali mengingatkannya bahwa apa yang ia alami adalah sebuah kenyataan. Seberapa pun sulit ia percayai.

_Hei, tidak setiap hari kamu diculik dan dibuat kocar-kacir karena rentetan tembakan bukan?_

Tidak mempercayai ketahanan diri untuk tidak berteriak, Ichigo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Kedua matanya membulat, menatap nanar terhadap sekitarnya dalam kepanikan. Setiap melihat bayangan yang bergerak, ia semakin menarik diri, semakin memasukkan tubuhnya dalam celah sempit diantara kotak-kotak kayu besar yang menghimpit tubuhnya saat ini, menjadi barikade satu-satunya yang bisa ia harapkan.

Tidak bisa ia ingat dengan baik bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dalam kondisi seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, ketika dibawa keluar van, ia melihat sosok yang ia yakin sangat ia kenal. Starrk. Pria bersurai coklat panjang itu menatap kearahnya, mencueki habis-habisan Aizen yang saat itu tengah berbicara. Dan Ichigo menemukan dirinya tidak bisa berpaling dan terus menatap ke sepasang iris abu-abu itu.

Starrk sedang berusaha menyampaikan pesan padanya.

Dan Ichigo tidak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk mengerti, ketika lengan pria itu bergerak dan berkata, "Kelihatannya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai batinmu dengan cara halus." Sebelum kemudian tiga pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya mendadak bergerak maju. Menyerang. Membuat Ichigo memiliki waktu untuk menarik diri menjauh karena si rambut merah—yang 'menjaga'nya ketika itu—perhatiannya teralihkan.

Ichigo menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak penuh kegembiraan ketika ia berhasil berada jauh dari orang-orang yang menculiknya.

Ichigo ingin melompat-lompat bagaikan anak kecil yang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Santa Claus saat natal.

Tapi, yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya. Ia terpekik merasakan panas pada lengannya, bersamaan dengan suara letusan yang terdengar sangat dekat. Sebelum terjatuh, ia menoleh, mendapatkan si rambut merah yang sama tengah mengarahkan senjata api kearahnya. Mendekatinya.

Rasa sakit sempat membuatnya ingin menyerah saja. Tapi, jika berpikir mengenai pemuda _itu_, rambut biru itu, seringai jahil yang bisa dilontarkan kepadanya... Ichigo kembali berdiri, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar itu mati-matian.

Kembali berlari.

_Ia tidak boleh mati. Tidak boleh kalah._

Ia berteriak kuat, memompa kinerja otot-otot kakinya secara paksa, demi menjauhkan diri dari orang yang bisa membunuhnya kapan pun, menghindari letusan yang kembali terdengar. Terus seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia berakhir ditempat _ini_ seperti saat _ini_.

Suara derap langkah dan bayangan yang bergerak menjauh, membuat Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Menunggu beberapa saat, ia pun kemudian kembali bergerak, berusaha keluar dari persembunyiannya. Saking sempitnya tempat yang ia pakai untuk bersembunyi, secara tidak sengaja, luka tempak dilengannya bergesekan dengan sisi kotak, ia pun meringis.

Untungnya hanya desisan.

"Tsk."

Ia genggam lukanya dengan menggunakan tangannya yang lain. Otomatis menahan darah yang masih berusaha keluar. Langkahnya _agak_ gontai, dan menghela nafas lagi saat tiba diujung jalan. Sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada kendaraan yang melewati jalanan tersebut. Menggerutu kesal karena tidak seharusnya ia berlari tanpa arah seperti tadi. Seharusnya ia berlari ke tempat dimana sekiranya ia bisa menemukan seseorang—selain musuhnya.

Gelengan kepala.

_Tidak._

_Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan seseorang jika ia tidak tahu dirinya berada dimana?_

KLANG!

Nafas tercekat, terasa seperti ada yang mencekik. Otot bahu mengejang, sementara kedua pendengaran berada dalam mode siaga. Ada seseorang. Dan bukan hanya satu atau dua orang dari suara-suara bisikan dan gumaman yang ada.

_Kami-sama..._

Menggeram dalam rasa frustasi yang mulai menggerogoti, Ichigo menggerakkan kedua iris madunya dalam mencari 'sesuatu' yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membantunya memberikan perlawanan. Ia bukan seseorang yang akan _jatuh_ menyerah begitu saja sebelum mencoba. Seperti apa pun kondisi yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

Setidaknya, begitulah arti nama yang ia sandang saat ini.

Mengambil balok kayu berukuran panjang yang tergeletak begitu saja dipinggiran jalan, Ichigo kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya kepada tembok. _Merayap_ perlahan kearah tikungan dimana ia yakin suara-suara bisikan dan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat itu berasal. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada dibibir tikungan. Menarik nafas, ia angkat balok kayu ditangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga.

"HEAAAAAAA!"

—Ia bahkan sempat menyeringai kecil saat mendengar _musuhnya_ menyuarakan kekagetannya.

**"BRENGSEK!"**

**"GRIMM!"**

... _Apa?_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. RED

**Baby Blue Eyes**

_by Megumi Kei_

_RevRep:_

**Lovely Orihime**: Hime-chaaaaann~ *peluk* Sankyuu udah mereview kembali :D Detail jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu, udah saya kirim via PM yaa =u=b

**Ivera Jeagerjaques**: Iyaaa, akhirnya gitu deh (?) x"D *plak*

**Zanpaku nee**: Muhuhu... Iya, nee-san, soalnya kalau ga cliffy, ga asik xD Acara kangen-kangenannya ada di chapter ini. Semoga suka dan ga ketebak duluan bakalan kayak apa ="))

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite...

_Words Count:_

2.965 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: RED<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jalan ini..."<p>

Bergumam, ia pandangi gedung demi gedung yang dilewati. Sederetan pejalan kaki yang ada semakin lama semakin sedikit setiap kali mustang yang dikendarainya memutuskan untuk berbelok, masuk jauh lebih ke dalam wilayah perkantoran Karakura. Ia hapal jalanan ini, sudah beberapa kali ia mendatangi tempat ini, entah itu hanya untuk sekedar mengunjungi, atau memang benar-benar ada keperluan yang berhubungan dengan kuliahnya.

Ia menolehkan pandangannya saat mendengar desah nafas, membuat kedua iris birunya sempat seolah bersinar akibat penerangan jalan. "Jadi, mereka bertemu di kantor Starrk?" Rangiku kini menatap ke arah kursi kemudi, membuat Grimmjow menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tidak heran ia merasa kenal dengan jalan yang kini mereka lalui.

Shawlong tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangguk tegas sebelum kemudian menghentikan laju mobil. "Sebenarnya bukan di kantornya, melainkan gedung persediaan yang terletak beberapa blok setelahnya." Tutur pria berdagu panjang itu lebih lanjut sembari berjalan keluar mobil.

"Yeah, tidak bisa membiarkan satpam tidak berdosa terlibat dalam pertengkaran kekanakan mereka, eh?" Ishida mendengus sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan, dan ikut berjalan keluar mobil. Pernyataannya ini menghasilkan tatapan tidak suka dari Grimmjow, tetapi pemuda berkaca mata itu tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sebelah sini." Tidak mau memperpanjang perkara dengan adu mulut yang tidak perlu, Shawlong mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung yang dari luar ini bisa mereka lihat ada lampu menyala dari satu ruangan di lantai atas.

Mungkin merupakan ruangan dimana Starrk dan Aizen kini 'bercengkerama'.

Membiarkan Shawlong dan Rangiku berjalan terlebih dahulu, Grimmjow tetap diam ditempat, menatap sekitaran gedung. Kelakuannya ini membuat Shinji dan Ishida bingung, "Apa yang kau tunggu, Jaegerjaques?" Sedikit, Ishida memberikan dorongan dipundak Grimmjow, tapi yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Ichi tidak ada di sini."

Pernyataan Grimmjow tersebut tentunya membuat Shinji dan Ishida mengerutkan kening. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu? Walau mungkin ia bisa melihat masa depan melalui mimpi, tetap saja bukan berarti ia bisa melihat tembus tembok kan? Merasa kesal karena perkataan Grimmjow tidak masuk akal, Shinji kini mendorong punggung sang pemuda lebih kuat lagi, "Persetan dengan instingmu. Shawlong bilang Aizen bermaksud untuk mengembalikan Ichi-chan, jadi tidak mungkin—" Perkataan Shinji terputus saat gema suara letusan terdengar.

"... Apa yang..."

Dari kecilnya gema, sudah bisa dipastikan, suara letusan itu bukan berasal dari dalam gedung. Dan menyadari hal itu, Grimmjow tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi untuk ambil langkah seribu kearah dimana sumber letusan—yang ia yakini—berasal.

Sudah berkali-kali ia melihat mimpinya, dan ia yakin kejadian _itu_ bukan terjadi didalam gedung.

"OI! Tunggu, Grimmjow! Jangan tinggalkan kami begitu saja!" Walaupun bingung, dan tidak yakin, Shinji beserta Ishida berlari menyusul Grimmjow yang kini justru malah mengambil arah keluar gedung. _What the fuck?_ _Kenapa malah semakin jauh?_ Shinji ingin sekali menghentikan Grimmjow dan menariknya kembali ke dalam gedung dimana ia yakini Ichigo berada. Tapi, pemikiran kalau mungkin saja Ichigo ditinggal didalam mobil yang dibawa Aizen dengan dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang, membuatnya berpikiran tidak ada salahnya juga memeriksa kearah sumber letusan tadi.

Tapi, bisa juga suara letusan tadi hanya berasal dari perkelahian antar gank, dan Ichigo sebenarnya ada didalam gedung yang tadi.

Sebab, bagaimana pun juga, wilayah perkantoran Karakura juga merupakan wilayah _Downtown_ yang saat malam tiba akan menjadi tidak aman. Hal itu pulalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa wilayah ini jarang dilalui pengendara atau pejalan kaki jika matahari sudah terbenam, dan kantor-kantor tidak lagi beroperasi diatas jam 4 sore.

"UPH!"

Renungan Shinji terputus saat ia merasakan wajahnya kini menabrak sesuatu yang solid, meringis, ia merutuk sosok yang kini berdiri tegak sambil memunggunginya didepan, "Sialan kau, Grimm! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Merasakan seuatu dari sang pemuda bersurai biru, Ishida melangkah maju hingga berada tepat di sisi Grimmjow, "Ada apa? Kau kehilangan arah?" Melihat Grimmjow yang mengangguk sembari kedua matanya melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, Ishida menghela nafas. Ia betulkan letak kacamatanya, dan mulai memasang telinga. Siapa tahu saja terdengar suara lainnya.

Tapi, nihil.

Bahkan suara desiran angin pun tidak ada.

Semuanya sepi.

"Mungkin kita salah arah." Ishida berbalik, namun baru saja ia mulai berjalan kearah sebaliknya, ia mendengar teriakan penuh tenaga yang disusul dengan umpatan yang sudah jelas berasal dari Grimmjow, karena kalau Shinji, ia malah terpekik kaget karena ada yang menyerang ke arah mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Ia kembali berbalik, dan kedua matanya yang berada dibalik lensa kini membelalak lebar.

"Kurosaki..."

XOXOXO

Grimmjow hanya bisa terpaku.

Ia masih ingat ketika kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan sebelum kemudian kedua matanya menangkap bayangan balok kayu yang diarahkan kepadanya. Pengalaman berkelahi dan tawuran selama SMP dan SMA, membuat Grimmjow bergerak secara refleks. Menghindari hantaman dengan menunduk, melayangkan tendangannya kuat-kuat yang ia yakini mengenai orang yang menyerangnya itu dibagian pinggang, dan menarik kerah orang tersebut sesaat sebelum orang itu terjatuh akibat tendangannya.

Dan saat itulah, kedua iris birunya bertemu dengan sepasang iris madu yang juga menatapnya.

"Kurosaki..."

Suara Ishida kala itu hanya berupa bisikan, tetapi bisa ia dengar dengan sangat jelas, membuatnya membelalakkan mata. Surai oranye terang, kedua iris berwarna coklat madu, hidung yang lancip, bibir merah muda yang kini sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan bisikan, "... Grimm..." Adalah beberapa hal yang Grimmjow butuhkan untuk kemudian membenturkan keningnya kepada kening pemuda dihadapannya. Keras—koreksi—_sangat _KERAS.

Bahkan suara benturannya sampai membuat Shinji dan Ishida mendesis. Seolah merekalah yang mendapat hantaman itu.

"SIALAN! KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BLUEBERRY?"

Bentakan penuh kekesalan yang sangat ia hafal, dan kerutan alis permanen yang selalu menempel diwajah sang pemuda, akhirnya membuat Grimmjow menyeringai lebar. Seringai yang sering kali ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang kalau ia merasa gembira. "I miss you too, Strawberry." Jika memungkinkan, saat ini seringainya nampak mampu membelah wajahnya menjadi dua ketika melihat kedua alis Ichigo semakin mengkerut.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan kalau aku rindu padamu." Meng-hmph-kan kata-kata Grimmjow, Ichigo mengelus jidatnya yang terasa mulai membengkak. Ia tidak akan heran jika bercermin nanti, ia akan mendapatkan warna biru keunguan dikeningnya.

Mendengus, Grimmjow melangkah maju mendekati sang pemuda bersurai oranye, "Terserah," Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Ichigo hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel—tidak menyadari tubuh Ichigo yang membatu—dan dengan sengit bibirnya menyerang bibir sang pemuda. Bisa ia rasakan Ichigo sempat meronta, tapi tidak lama karena ketika ia menjepit bibir bawah Ichigo, sang pemuda mulai tenang dan perlahan membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Grimmjow beradu dengan lidahnya.

Mereka baru menghentikan aksi mereka ketika membutuhkan oksigen untuk bisa terus bernafas. Nafas Grimmjow saat itu memburu, namun ichigo lebih parah lagi, pemuda itu terengah-engah dan kedua kakinya nampak gemetaran, membuat Grimmjow yakin jika ia melepaskan pegangannya dipergelangan tangan Ichigo, maka sang pemuda akan jatuh.

Ia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Ichigo, dan mengadu kening mereka lembut—tidak seperti sebelumnya. "Kami-sama... Aku benar-benar... merindukanmu, Ichi..." Nafas mereka beradu, dan Grimmjow kembali memberikan kecupan dibibir Ichigo yang nampak membengkak akibat ciuman sengit yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Grimm..."

Ia rasakan Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauh dengan gugup. Bingung mengapa, dan ia bermaksud mempertanyakannya, namun batal saat mendengar deheman yang membuatnya menolehkan pandangannya. Di sana, ia bisa melihat Ishida tengah membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Mengerutkan kening. Ia lupa kalau saat ini ia tidak hanya sedang berduaan saja dengan Ichigo.

"Dengar," Pemuda berkacamata itu memulai, "Aku merasa kecewa harus menghentikan opera sabun diantara kalian, tapi, tidakkah kalian pikir kalau ada baiknya jika kita pergi sekarang?"

Dan saat itulah, Grimmjow kembali mengingat alasannya berada di tempat ini.

Ia kembali menatap kearah Ichigo yang kini agak menunduk, tidak melihat kearahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo? Mereka... Mereka tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, kan?" Bisa ia rasakan dalam genggamannya, kalau Ichigo tersentak kecil saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Membuatnya mengerutkan kedua alis, dan bibirnya terkatup dalam garis lurus.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas pendek dan menggeleng, "Jangan khawatir, Grimm."

Jawaban yang diberikan Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan itu membuat wajah Grimmjow semakin tertekuk. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia yakin itu.

"G-GRIMMJOW!"

Mendadak, semuanya nampak seperti film yang diputar dalam slow motion.

Ia mendengar Ichigo meneriakkan namanya, dan tubuhnya terdorong kepinggir dengan kasar. Tapi ia tidak terjatuh. Dan ia mendengar suara tembakan—sangat dekat. Bahkan telinganya terasa berdenging setelah mendengarnya—lalu pekikan penuh teror yang ia tidak yakin datang dari siapa. Ishida _atau_ Shinji. Kedua iris birunya pun hanya bisa membelalak lebar merasakan punggung Ichigo yang menghantamnya sebelum kemudian merosot kebawah.

Grimmjow berlutut, kedua tangan berada disela-sela ketiak sang pemuda bersurai oranye—menahan tubuh itu agar tidak tersungkur begitu saja ke permukaan jalanan yang kotor. "... I...-chi?" Pandangannya lurus terarahkan pada kedua kelopak mata Ichigo yang tertutup rapat. Menunggu kedua iris madu itu menatap kearahnya dan berteriak _"APRIL MOP!"_, lalu ia akan menjitak kepala oranye sang pemuda, dan mereka akan tertawa bersama.

Tapi...

"... Ichi? ...O-Oi... Ichigo! H-H-H-Hentikan b-ber-bercandamu! Tidak m-mempan padaku, t-t-tahu!" Ia guncangkan tubuh sang pemuda, dan saat itulah ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah. Yang belakangan ia ketahui sebagai darah. Penemuannya itu hanya membuat Grimmjow semakin gusar.

Ichigo tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

XOXOXO

"Kau mengecewakanku."

"..."

"Kupikir kau jauh lebih pintar daripada_ ini_."

"..."

"Kau jadi lembek..."

"..."

"... Dan itu mengecewakan."

"..."

Helaan nafas, "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku kecewa karena kau benar-benar mencintainya, sampai kau rela membuang harga dirimu hingga sejauh ini. Aku bangga padamu untuk bagian itu. Tapi..."

"..."

"Kau jadi _bodoh_, dan itu mengecewakanku. _Sangat_."

"..."

"Sousuke...?"

"..."

"... Terimalah kenyataan bahwa Gin memang _tidak_ pernah mencintaimu semenjak awal. Ia hanya ingin balas dendam atas arogansimu."

"..."

"Aku bersedia membantumu selama ini karena kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin _mencari_ kebenaran dari kematian orang yang kau cintai. Bukan untuk hal _ini_."

"..."

"Sousuke, aku tidak akan minta maaf padamu karena **aku kecewa padamu**." Kembali menghela nafas—berharap ini yang terakhir kalinya—Byakuya menyelipkan kembali senjata apinya kebalik jaket yang tengah ia kenakan. Memberikan satu lirikan terakhir terhadap figur kaku seorang pria bersurai coklat, _kawan_nya semenjak dahulu, orang yang ia anggap paling _mengerti_ dirinya, Aizen Sousuke.

_This is farewell, Sousuke._

Dan walaupun tidak suka, ia menghela nafas—_lagi_, ketika kedua iris violetnya menangkap bercak darah di dinding tepat dibelakang Aizen. Gelengan kepala ringan ia berikan, menyayangkan akhir sang _sobat karib_ yang tidak 'menyenangkan'. Ia memang sempat memikirkan akhir Aizen yang seperti _ini_, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia berpikiran kalau pada akhirnya pemikirannya itu akan benar-benar menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Dikatakan dirinya kaget, tidak juga. Dikatakan ia sudah menduganya, tidak benar juga.

_Complicated_.

Anggaplah seperti itu.

Dengan langkah ringan, Byakuya berjalan mendekati pria yang tengah terduduk disalah satu sisi ruangan. Dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat nafas sang pria yang memburu, dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat bagian perutnya—yang mengeluarkan darah, dan darah itu menetes ke lantai dibawahnya. Mengenai surai-surai oranye milik seorang wanita yang terbaring dipangkuannya.

Byakuya tidak tahu wanita itu masih hidup atau tidak, tapi luka tembak didadanya bukanlah pertanda baik.

Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya, sementara kedua irisnya menatap lurus kearah sang pria yang masih tertunduk. "Akan kutelepon polisi dan ambulans. Lalu, kita anggap urusan diantara selesai. Kau setuju? Starrk?"

Starrk menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menatap kearah pria bersurai eboni dihadapanya dengan senyum yang menampakkan rasa lelahnya, "Yeah..." Tanpa disadari, salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk membelai surai oranye yang terdiam dipangkuannya. "Aku lelah, dan yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur bersama istriku."

Byakuya mengangguk, hanya diam menyaksikan Starrk menutup kedua matanya.

XOXOXO

Ishida Uryuu.

Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran yang sudah menginjak tahun ketiganya, dan dikatakan berbakat. Cocok sebagai anak dari Ishida Ryuuken. Seorang kepala rumah sakit di rumah sakit Universitas Tokyo. Sudah pernah menangani orang yang sakit, terluka karena kecelakaan, bahkan mengautopsi mayat. Tapi, belum pernah sekalipun ia menangani pasien yang merupakan temannya sendiri. Berlumuran darah, tidak diketahui masih bernafas atau tidak.

Ia gemetar.

Takut, dan merasa khawatir.

Bagaimana jika ia menyentuhkan jarinya di urat nadi itu, dan ia tidak menemukan sedikit pun detak yang memberikan tanda-tanda kehidupan? Bagaimana jika ia menempelkan kepalanya di dada itu, dan ia tidak merasakan naik-turunnya diafragma karena pernafasan? Bagaimana jika yang ia rasakan adalah kulit yang semakin lama semakin mendingin?

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia berani mengakui, bahwa ketenangannya akan runtuh jika ia menemukan semua hal itu.

Belum pernah terpikirkan sekalipun dalam dirinya bahwa ia akan menjadi orang yang men_judge_ hidup-mati temannya sendiri. Kelihatannya, selama ini ia masih terlalu naif. Jauh dari apa yang ia sadari, dan yakini.

Ia yakin dosennya akan tertawa jika melihatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Ishida Uryuu, seorang _nerd_ yang selalu nampak tenang dan penuh percaya diri, memiliki nilai sempurna, terkencing-kencing untuk menyentuhkan jarinya diurat nadi temannya sendiri—Ichigo—untuk mengecek apakah sang pemuda masih hidup atau tidak.

"Ichigo! Ichigooo...!"

Ishida menutup kedua matanya erat. Mengumpat untuk pertama kalinya karena ia masih bisa mendengar tangisan Shinji yang terus-menerus memanggil nama objek yang membuatnya kelabakan setengah mati. Shinji sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk tetap bisa bersikap tenang. Dan Grimmjow...

Perlahan membuka kedua matanya, Ishida mengalihka perhatiannya kearah dimana ia mendengar suara berdebam yang sangat keras. Suara benda besar menabrak benda-benda rapuh. Grimmjow berdiri di_sana_, kedua tangan terangkat, terkepal kuat, berkali-kali menghantam sosok dihadapannya—yang ia yakini—kini sudah tidak berwajah lagi. Wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu nampak tenang—disamping apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia lakukan, kedua alisnya tidak beradu, seringai diwajahnya menghilang, berganti dengan bibir yang tertekan menjadi garis lurus.

Tapi...

Jika melihat kesepasang iris biru itu. Kilatan kemarahan, kebencian, _kemurkaan_, tergambarkan dengan sempurna disana. Membuat mata Grimmjow seolah bersinar diantara gelapnya gang dimana ia berada. Sekarang ini, pemuda itu sanggup membunuh ribuan orang dengan tangan kosong. Kebrutalan yang diperlihatkannya menunjukkan hal itu.

Dan jika Ishida tidak ingin hari berikutnya ia melihat pemuda itu berada dibalik jeruji besi, ia harus cepat menemukan jawaban apakah Ichigo masih hidup atau...

_... Bagaimana kalau tidak?_

_Apakah Grimmjow memang ditakdirkan berakhir dibalik jeruji?_

Menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak. _Sesering apapun Ichigo membuatnya kesal, ia tidak mau melihat sang pemuda bersedih karena ia tidak bisa menghentikan Grimmjow dari tindakan yang tidak diinginkan. _Itu jika Ichigo memang pada kenyataannya masih hidup_.

—_Damnit!_

_Get a grip for yourself, Uryuu!_

Mendorong Shinji sebagai indikasi untuk memberinya ruang lebih, Ishida kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangan Ichigo dan meletakkan jemarinya di urat nadi yang berada di pergelangan sang pemuda tanpa menunggu lama lagi—takut jika ia menunggu, maka ia akan kembali merasakan ketidak-yakinannya seperti tadi.

"... Ba-Bagaimana? Uryuu?"

"..."

Tidak menjawab, Ishida memindahkan jemarinya kebawah lubang hidung Ichigo, berharap bisa merasakan nafas sang pemuda.

"Uryuu?"

Terdapat nada tidak sabar dari suara Shinji sekarang ini, namun Ishida masih tidak menjawab. Pemuda berkacamata itu malah membelalakkan kedua matanya. Kedua alisnya berkerut, dan ia memejamkan matanya erat.

Dan Shinji merasa ia tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

XOXOXO

Seluruh penglihatannya menjadi merah.

Tidak peduli lawannya bersenjata atau tidak, Grimmjow melangkah maju. Mengambil kecepatan penuh ketika ia mendengar suara letusan senjata yang kedua. _Tidak kena_. Mungkin karena lawannya itu terintimidasi melihat dirinya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut—hanya kemarahan—berlari kearahnya dengan tangan terkepal erat, yang kemudian menghantam wajah pria bersurai merah itu dengan sangat keras, sampai membuatnya melepaskan genggamannya pada senjata apinya.

Tidak membiarkan lawannya itu terjerembab ke tanah, Grimmjow meraih kerah sang lawan dan menariknya lagi kearahnya. Ia mengadu kepala batunya dengan kepala sang lawan yang ternyata juga lumayan keras sehingga membuatnya sempat melihat bintang. Namun segera hilang setelah ia menggelengkan kepala dan melepas pegangannya.

Tapi Grimmjow tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja.

Tidak akan, sampai seluruh kemarahannya hilang. _Begitu juga kesedihannya_.

Ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Ichigo, bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Untuk membuktikan kalau kemampuan supernaturalnya itu bisa menghasilkan hal yang positif untuk orang yang ia sayangi. Ia _cintai_.

Tapi ia gagal.

Bukannya ia yang melindungi Ichigo, tetapi malah sebaliknya.

_Pemuda itu mendorongnya dengan kuat agar ia tidak tertembak tadi. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri._

Ia marah. Namun sebenarnya kemarahannya itu bukanlah untuk pria yang sudah menembak Ichigo tadi, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang tidak becus menepati janji yang ia buat sendiri. Dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berarti bagi dirinya. Dan ketidak-mampuannya itu sudah membuatnya kehilangan orang yang satu-satunya ia cintai, yang membuatnya ingin melakukan berbagai macam hal bersama, yang ia inginkan selalu ada bersamanya selamanya.

Grimmjow sadar betul bahwa apa yang ia inginkan itu sangat tolol, nampak seperti roman picisan. Dan jika menatap gengsinya, ia akan mendengus mendengar kata-kata itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyanggah bahwa memang hal itulah yang ia inginkan.

Tidak berhenti ia luapkan kemarahannya—kesedihannya—kepada pria berambut merah dihadapannya yang kelihatannya mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Tapi kenapa?

..._ kenapa?_

Kenapa kesedihan itu masih sangat melekat dihatinya, tidak mau hilang, dan membiarkan ia merasakan kepuasan dengan menghabisi orang yang sudah merebut _dia_ dari sisinya?

Oh yeah, karena ketika ia selesai, _dia_ tidak akan memberikan selamat kepadanya. Tidak akan menunjukkan senyum bangga yang sering kali _dia_ perlihatkan setiap kali dirinya menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sangat memuaskan.

Because Ichigo is not _fucking_ here. He is NOT HERE ANYMORE.

Dan semua karena ketidak-mampuannya.

Grimmjow berhenti memberikan pukulan dan tendangan pada lawannya ketika merasakan remasan kuat dipundaknya. Tapi, ia tidak menoleh. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap _penyebab_ yang kini sudah terkapar tidak bergerak di jalanan beraspal.

"Sekarang kau sudah akan mendengarkanku?"

Ia mengenali suara itu. Ishida. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi, ia tetap tidak memberikan jawaban, merasa walaupun ia tidak merespon, pemuda berkacamata itu akan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dan ia benar.

Ia pun mendengar Ishida menghela nafas. "Jantungnya memang sempat berhenti karena shock. Tapi, aku sudah berhasil memberikan CPR _dadakan_ padanya." Kedua iris Grimmjow kembali membelalak mendengar berita yang disampaikan Ishida. Tapi ia masih belum berbalik, bahkan setelah pemuda berkacamata itu menjauhkan tangannya dari pundaknya, dan ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh disertai dengan, "Kurosaki masih hidup, Jaegerjaques."

Kali ini ia berbalik. Memandang ke punggung Ishida, ia bisa melihat sebagian lengan baju sang pemuda berlumuran darah, begitu juga dengan telapak tangannya. Dan kemudian ia alihkan lagi pandangannya kearah sepasang iris madu yang menatap lemah kearahnya, namun senyum yang ditunjukkan kepadanya begitu penuh kehidupan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques tidak ragu untuk menunjukkan air matanya dihadapan orang lain. _Hell_. Ia bahkan tidak akan ragu untuk terisak-isak sekarang ini.

Walau kelihatannya nanti ia harus merobek mulut ember Shinji dari wajah yang bersangkutan. Karena senyum lebar yang ditunjukkan si surai blondie tidak pernah berarti baik bagi harga dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note:<span>_

Apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan dimana Starrk dan Aizen _bertemu_ memang tidak akan diceritakan dengan mendetail, tapi di chapter depan akan dijelaskan bagian yang penting-pentingnya aja :) Jadi, kalau ada yang minta detailnya, dari sekarang saya akan bilang, "No~" Ehehehe, saya akan jadi orang jahat dengan ga akan pernah mengabulkan keinginan yang satu itu ;) *plak* Kalian bebas menggunakan imajinasi kalian mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi secara _mendetail_ bagaimana Starrk dan Rangiku bisa tertembak, bagaimana Byakuya bisa berakhir menembak mati Aizen.

Oh ya, karena sudah sampai sini, itu artinya chapter depan akan menjadi final chapter! :D

Akan saya masukan smut GrimmIchi disana tentunya. Kan Ichigo juga belum ngaku ke Grimmjow kalau dia di_rape_ oleh Shiro. *grin grin* Jadi... semoga smutnya bisa menjadi HOT STEAMY SOUR LEMON! XD

Dan satu kabar lagi, **Sometimes Someone** baru akan saya update ketika cerita ini selesai. Bagi yang menunggu, harap sabar ya ^^ Karena mood saya saat ini sedang condong ke cerita ini. Jadi, saya butuh fokus! :) Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca, dan kalau berkenan, review dong? ;)

Bagi yang ga menyadari, yang menembak Ichigo dan dihajar abis oleh Grimmjow itu Renji.


	9. Epilogue: Baby Blue Eyes

**Baby Blue Eyes**

_by Megumi Kei_

_RevRep:_

**Zanpaku nee: **Yep. Kira-kira begitu karena mimpi sendiri belum pasti berakhir dengan 'akhir' :) Ohohoho, lebih muda ya? Kalau gitu, panggilnya Zan-chan kah? *berasa manggil Zangetsu dgn imut* *plak*

**lovely orihime:** Yah, namanya juga emang cinta, pastinya bisa bikin seseorang berubah walau ada beberapa yang kelihatan perubahannya, ada juga yang ngga kelihatan =)) Araa... Mistype-nya dimana? O_O" Saya kalau nyari sendiri malah ngga jeli *OTL* Dan mengenai imbuhan, itu kebiasaan buruk sih, susah diperbaiki jadi sering banget _miss_, tapi semoga yang sekarang ngga ya. Kalau ternyata ada yang _miss_ lagi, kasih tau aja, supaya saya ngga berulang kali ngelakuin kesalahan yang sama ;)

**CCloveRuki:** Yak. Lemon di chapter ini sesuai yang saya janjikan. Mohon maaf kalau kurang asem! ;D

**Ivera Jeagerjaques: **Ingin hati sih dibuat mati beneran. Tapi... Ngga jadi =))" Saya belum sampai setega itu untuk matiin Ichigo dalam cerita saya... *OTL*

_Author's Note:_

Hei, kalian memperhatikan ngga kalau nama karakter dalam option fandom Bleach nambah? O_O Saya liat muncul nama-nama baru yang selama ini saya tunggu-tunggu kemunculannya! XD Mulai dari Kokuto, Kugo Ginjou, sampe Tsukisima! Waaan~! Saya jadi ingin bikin Kugo x Ichigo ./. *slap*

*ehem*

Yak, sesuai yang saya katakan di chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini adalah chapter penutup a.k.a chapter akhir! Dan kelihatannya karena saya keasikan dengan scene di bar, jadi kepanjangan O_O" Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa beritahukan kesan-kesan kalian ya! ;)

_Warnings:_

Yaoi. Male x Male sex. Mention of yuri between Rukia and Orihime. Alcohol use. And another things that's not suitable for children. Fluff. OOCness (yah, siapa sih yang ga akan OOC kalau lagi nge-sex?)

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

_Words Count:_

3.688 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Baby Blue Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau masih belum mengatakannya?"<p>

Ichigo menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa, Shin..." kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tapi, Ichi-chan... Kau dan Grimmy kan—"

"AKU TAHU, SHIN! Aku tahu... Aku hanya..."

"..."

"... Aku... Aku takut..."

"Ichi-chan..."

"... Aku takut ia akan menjauhiku jika... jika ia mengetahui mengenai hal... _itu_." Menundukkan wajah, dan menutupnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, Ichigo tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Shinji merasa perasaan Ichigo tidak salah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam.

XOXOXO

Berpakaian dengan menggunakan jeans ketat berwarna hitam, kemeja merah marun yang lengannya digulung hingga sikut—membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna sehingga bisa terlihat jelas setiap lekuk tubuh dan dada yang bidang—membiarkan tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas wife beater hitam yang ia kenakan dibaliknya, disertai dengan sentuhan akhir berupa arloji perak ditangan kiri dan rantai yang tersemat dibagian pinggang, Ichigo duduk dihadapan sebuah bar, segelas Armagnac ditangan, dan tertawa ketika kawan disebelahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelitik.

Hari ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hari ia memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman kuliah, serta teman semasa SMA dulu. Berkumpul di Seireitei, sebuah klub malam yang dikelola oleh salah seorang paman dari Hisagi Shuuhei, teman satu fakultas yang kebetulan ia kenal ketika sedang ada kelas besar mengenai Psikologi.

"Oh ya ampun. Dia datang. Kurasa aku menyingkir dulu selama beberapa waktu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Belum sempat Ichigo mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Shuuhei melesat ke arah dance floor, tidak mempedulikan wajah sang pemuda berambut oranye yang langsung kusut karena ditinggalkan tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Tapi, kekusutannya itu hanya sementara, "Kurosaki-kun, selamat malaaaam!" _Fuck!_, jeritnya dalam hati. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Shuuhei langsung kabur begitu saja. _Kuharap kau terpeleset ke dalam sungai dan terseret hingga Amazon, Shuuhei, _adalah rutukan yang dipilih oleh Ichigo karena ia tahu, teman berambut hitamnya itu sangat membenci hutan yang penuh dengan serangga tidak dikenal.

_Oh ya, ia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana reaksi sang teman ketika ia memberitahu ada capung yang bertengger dikepalanya._

"Euh... Malam, Inoue... dan Chad!" Sapaan ragu-ragu untuk gadis bersurai coklat terang itu berubah cerah, saat kedua iris madunya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh besar yang sangat ia kenali sebagai kawan baiknya semenjak SMP. Ia yakin, jika Sado datang bersama Orihime, maka tidak akan ada Mystery Food-X[1] malam ini.

Dan ia menghela nafas lega yang _sangat_ panjang.

"Bartender-nii, aku pesan Blue Motherfucker ya~!" Inoue berteriak dari posisinya sembari melambai kearah bartender yang kini menganga menatapnya, membuat Ichigo sempat menyemburkan minumannya sendiri, sedangkan Sado dengan cueknya mengambil tempat duduk didekatnya.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala dengan sedikit semburat pink diwajahnya, _Inoue memang tidak pernah berubah_. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari ada seseorang yang kelihatannya _menghilang_. "Mana Rukia?" Bertanya kepada Sado, ia yakin Rukia merupakan seorang _party gooer_ yang tidak pernah rela kehilangan satu kali pun kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman di bar.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja kepada dia." Sado menjawab sembari menunjuk kearah Orihime yang kini terkikik-kikik sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi Orihime saat itu, Ichigo mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja bar. "Jangan bilang..."

"Siang ini aku mencoba membuat sup, namun kelihatannya ada bumbu yang salah kumasukkan sehingga Rukia tidak bisa berhenti buang air besar sampai sekarang." Jelas gadis 20 tahun itu sambil mengadu-adu telunjuknya sendiri, sementara kedua matanya menatap Ichigo dengan gugup.

Saat itu Ichigo tahu bahwa ia tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang dipakai Orihime sabagai bahan sup.

Ia tidak akan merasa aneh jika gadis itu memasukkan kopi bubuk kedalamnya.

"Dan... Oh! Katanya dia mencret."

_... dan ia tidak ingin tahu mengenai bagian itu juga_. "Errrr... Kurasa aku tidak perlu tahu selengkap ini mengenai keadaan kekasihmu itu, Inoue..." Oh? Apa kalian menyangka Ichigo salah berkata disini? Tidak kok. Apa yang dikatakan Ichigo barusan benar adanya. Orihime dan Rukia memang sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak SMA. Dan tentu, sangat _lebih_ daripada teman. Semenjak kuliah semester 2 kemarin ini, Rukia pindah ke apartemen Orihime untuk mulai tinggal bersama.

Semenjak itu pula, Rukia cukup sering mengalami yang namanya _sembelit_.

Alasannya sudah jelas.

"Oh ya, Kurosaki-kun, mana Jaegerjaques-kun?"

Menatap ke arah Orihime, Ichigo menaikkan kedua alisnya. Benar. Karena tadi ia terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Shuuhei, ia jadi tidak memperhatikan kemana Grimmjow pergi. Tapi, ketika ia merasakan dua lengan jenjang dan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, ia merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Orihime lagi. Seukir senyum kecil muncul diwajah Ichigo, dan ia sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang yang kini menempel dengan punggungnya. Kehangatan yang ia rasakan membuatnya menghela nafas puas, "Kau benar-benar panjang umur, Grimm."

"Hmm..." Ichigo tertawa kecil saat Grimmjow merapatkan dirinya, "Aku sedih kau sempat melupakan keberadaanku tadi, babe." Grimmjow berkata dengan menggunakan suaranya yang berat dan serak tepat ditelinga Ichigo, tersenyum menyeringai saat sang pemuda gemetar. "Bagaimana dengan satu lagu?"

"Kau mabuk..." Saat itu Ichigo bisa mencium bau alkohol dari Grimmjow, tapi bukan berarti juga hal itu akan membuatnya menolak permintaan Grimmjow untuk menari bersamanya. Tersenyum, Ichigo pun bangkit dari duduknya, "Maaf, Inoue, Chad, kurasa ada seseorang yang butuh baby sitter." Ia pun tertawa ketika mendengar kekasih bersurai birunya itu mendengus.

"Nikmati waktumu, Kurosaki-kun~"

_**What kind of magic spell to use**_

_**Slime and snails**_

_**Or puppy dog's tails**_

_**Thunder or lightning**_

_**Then baby said**_

_**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**_

_**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**_

_**Put that baby spell on me**_

_**Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)**_

_**Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)**_

_**Put that magic jump on me**_

_**Slap that baby, make him free**_

Dentuman demi dentuman bass yang menyuarakan musik dengan irama cepat menggema diseluruh dance floor, tidak ada suara lain yang bisa didengar saat ini, membuat pikiran Ichigo sempat melayang.

Tidak bisa ia percayai, sudah 2 bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian _itu_. Ia kaget, tidak banyak yang berubah dalam kehidupannya, padahal ia sudah berpikiran hari-harinya tidak akan pernah bisa terasa sama lagi jika ia memang bisa keluar dengan selamat saat _itu_. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, seolah kejadian _itu_ tidak pernah terjadi sekali pun dalam kehidupannya. Semua, kecuali dua hal memang. Satu adalah ketika ia tersadar kembali di rumah sakit akibat dadanya tertembak, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata berwarna biru terang memandangnya dengan penuh perasaan, dan ia tahu, mulai saat itu ia dan Grimmjow tidak akan pernah terpisahkan lebih dari 5 langkah—secara harafiah.

_Yang kedua..._

Ichigo yang semenjak tadi digiring Grimmjow, kini sudah tiba ditengah-tengah dance floor. Irama musik yang penuh semangat, tanpa ia sadari mulai membuat dirinya menggoyangkan pinggang. Sesekali bibirnya menyenandungkan lirik yang terdengar. Gerakannya dan gerakan Grimmjow saling mengisi, saling mengikuti satu sama lain. Ichigo tersenyum lebar, dan Grimmjow membalasnya dengan cengiran yang memperlihatkan barisan gigi-gigi putih.

Ia sadari tubuh Grimmjow yang semakin mendekat, dan kedua lengan jenjang kekasihnya itu mulai menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhnya dalam gerakan yang sensual. Dan bisa Ichigo rasakan, detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Gusar. _Yang didepanmu itu Grimmjow, Ichigo. Grimmjow, dan bukan laki-laki _itu. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan kedua lengan _itu_ tiba dipanggulnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ichigo mendorong keras hingga kedua lengan _itu_ menjauh. Nafasnya terengah-engah sekarang karena detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Untuk beberapa waktu, pandangannya sempat tidak fokus dan memutih, seperti orang yang hendak kehilangan kesadaran. Namun, ekspresi kaget dan kebingungan yang terpancar dari kedua iris biru dihadapannya membuat Ichigo kembali tersadar dari bayangannya.

Nafasnya tercekat.

Dihadapannya, Grimmjow jatuh terduduk, memandang kearahnya dengan kedua mata yang membelalak.

"Ichigo?"

"Aku..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Grimmjow, Ichigo merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak tahu apa. Ia hanya terdiam dengan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak tidak tentu arah, menatap kearah sang kekasih yang masih terduduk dan beberapa pengunjung lain yang melihat kearah mereka. Disudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Shinji menghampiri.

Dan ia semakin gusar.

—dan memilih untuk lari.

XOXOXO

"Ichi—! ... Shinji?"

Tubuh Grimmjow yang tadinya hendak bergerak menyusul Ichigo yang mendadak lari menjauh, tertahan ketika melihat Shinji muncul didepannya. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat pemuda bersurai blondie itu memasang wajah yang sangat serius dan nampak memikirkan sesuatu yang _sulit_, sehingga ia hanya terpaku, menunggu Shinji membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

Dan dengan segera dikabulkan.

"Kita bicara dipinggir saja, Grimm."

Grimmjow mengikuti Shinji yang berjalan kepinggir bar, agak jauh dari keramaian yang ada sehingga mereka tidak perlu bicara sambil teriak-teriak ditengah musik yang meraung-raung. Dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, Shinji tidak langsung bicara dan hanya menyilangkan kedua lengannya sembari menatap kearah Grimmjow. Mengerutkan dahi, pemuda bersurai biru itu balas menatap teman bersurai blondienya itu. Dan menghela nafas ketika dirasakannya cukup untuk saling melotot satu sama lain.

"Dengar, Shinji. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu inginkan, tapi sekarang ini aku—"

"Aku justru ingin membicarakan mengenai itu."

Alis terangkat, Grimmjow kini mengembalikan arah pandangannya kepada Shinji yang baru saja memotong pembicaraannya. "... Apa yang kamu ketahui?" Melihat perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Shinji yang semakin terlihat suram, Grimmjow merasa dadanya terasa sesak. _Oh yeah, ia yakin tidak akan menyukai isi pembicaraan ini_. Tapi, ia juga tahu, mau tidak mau ia harus mendengarkan apa yang akan pemuda dihadapannya itu katakan, jika ia memang benar menyayangi Ichigo.

Ia bisa menebak, terjadi sesuatu disaat Ichigo disekap. _Sesuatu_ yang tidak berani ia bayangkan sebelum mendapat pengakuan dari orangnya sendiri. Walau ia tahu, kekasihnya itu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berterus-terang kepadanya, ia bersedia menunggu.

Ia akui bahwa dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang bisa bersabar, namun selama ini Ichigo selalu berhasil membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dan ia tidak merasa masalah dengan hal itu.

"..."

"Shinji..."

"Fine. He was _raped_."

XOXOXO

Membasahi wajahnya dengan air keran, Ichigo kemudian hanya berdiri diam didepan wastafel, membiarkan keran terus menyala menghasilkan suara air yang keluar deras. Ia menghela nafas. Menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin, kedua alisnya berkerut. Tidak bisa ia percaya, setelah 2 bulan menahan rasa takutnya, akhirnya ia benar-benar menolak Grimmjow begitu saja. Padahal selama ini ia selalu berhasil _menghindar_ tanpa perlu mendorong pemuda itu seperti tadi.

Ia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi kecewa akan penolakan yang _berani_ dari Grimmjow. Ia mendorong sang pemuda bukan karena ia tidak menginginkan pemuda itu—_hell_, ia malah sangat menginginkannya, tapi ada satu bagian dari dalam dirinya yang selalu bergerak sendiri untuk _menjauh_.

Ichigo sadar betul bahwa dirinya hanya paranoid.

Laki-laki _itu_ sudah mati, dan tidak mungkin Grimmjow akan memperlakukannya seperti yang laki-laki _itu _lakukan kepadanya. Ia percaya kepada Grimmjow, tapi perasaan takut itu selalu membayangi, membuatnya entah mengapa tidak bisa memberikan kepercayaan penuh kepada sang pemuda. Dan menyadari pikirannya sendiri itu, hatinya terasa sakit.

Grimmjow sudah melakukan banyak hal padanya, apa lagi yang kurang?

Gelengan kepala. Ichigo menekan-nekan tulang hidungnya, merasa dirinya saat ini terlihat sungguh konyol. Shinji mengatakan, bahwa ia seharusnya mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya kepada Grimmjow. Di dalam hati, Ichigo juga setuju dengan perkataan temannya itu, hanya saja ia tidak bisa. Memang ia merasakan takut Grimmjow akan menjauhinya jika ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, tapi disisi lain dirinya, sisi dimana harga dirinya bertahan beranggapan ia hanya akan kelihatan lemah jika mengakui kenyataannya.

Perlu diketahui, ia menyandang nama "Ichigo" bukan untuk dipandang seperti itu.

Bertumpuan pada sisi wastafel, perlahan Ichigo membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam dan tersentak kaget saat melihat bayangan lain yang terpantul di cermin. Sepasang iris biru terang menatap tajam kearahnya, bibir yang terpampang disana terpasang dalam satu garis lurus. Ichigo mengerjap.

Grimmjow.

Berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, dekat, tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk bisa meraih pundaknya. Pemuda itu kelihatan ragu untuk mendekatinya, namun kedua iris biru itu memancarkan kepedulian dan... pengertian.

_Apakah Grimmjow tahu?_

Deg.

Ia cerita kepada Shinji, tidak ada jaminan Shinji tidak menceritakannya juga kepada Grimmjow. _Damn_, kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya hal itu olehnya? Ia jadi merasa bodoh sendiri.

Dengan cepat Ichigo mematikan keran yang masih menyala dan berbalik menatap Grimmjow, "K-k-kau t-tahu?" Ia tergagap, menatap sang pemuda lurus dimata, seolah mencari jawaban jujur yang _belum_ diberikan padanya. Grimmjow hanya mengangguk, tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang dia hasilkan membuat Ichigo menunduk. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang kalah perang, "Grimm... a-aku..." Ia tidak jadi menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat Grimmjow meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Ichigo.

Menyuruh pemuda bersurai oranye itu untuk diam. Gelengan kepala diberikan, tanda bahwa Grimmjow mengerti. Dan Ichigo hanya diam membatu, membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk, merasakan kehangatan yang menyerang tubuhnya secara serentak, dan ia menghela nafas lega. Ia lingkarkan kedua lengan jenjangnya ditubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Saat itulah, Ichigo tidak bisa menahan kata-kata itu untuk tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu... Grimm..."

XOXOXO

Ichigo tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia kemudian berakhir di apartemennya sendiri, bersama Grimmjow. Segera setelah ia selesai membuka kunci pintu depannya, Grimmjow langsung menyerangnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ichigo. Tidak berdaya untuk menolak, Ichigo memberi penyerangan balik, membiarkan lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Grimmjow. Hingga kemudian Grimmjow menang sebagai seorang dominan dan mendorong masuk kembali lidah Ichigo kedalam mulutnya, membuat sang pemuda bersurai oranye memeking.

Terhuyung mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen, tidak sekalipun melepaskan ciuman panas diantara keduanya. Ichigo terus terdorong oleh Grimmjow, dan satu-persatu bisa ia rasakan pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan terlepas. Membuat sebuah jejak menuju kamarnya. Ia bahkan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja ketika kakinya tersandung tepian ranjang.

Mendarat dengan 'oomph' ringan, akhirnya mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa waktu.

Grimmjowlah yang pertama kali menyunggingkan senyum, dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, "Jangan coba-coba untuk menutup matamu, Ichi. Aku ingin kau melihat bahwa dirikulah yang melakukan ini padamu, bukan _dia_." Ia nampak tersenyum puas ketika Ichigo tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia bangkit, dan melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih menempel, menyusul Ichigo yang sudah tanpa busana lebih dulu, berbaring menatapnya dari ranjang.

Tidak sekalipun kedua iris madu Ichigo lepas dari sosok kekasihnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat setiap kali Grimmjow melepaskan lembar demi lembar pakaian yang ada. Membuatnya semakin lama semakin bergairah, dan perasaan itu _hampir _membuat rasa takutnya pergi begitu saja.

_... Ia butuh pengalihan perhatian secepatnya._

Memejamkan mata erat, Ichigo tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dan merangkak mendekati Grimmjow. Ia genggam pinggang sang pemuda, dan memutarnya hingga berhadapan dengannya. Bisa ia lihat ekspresi kaget dari sang pemuda, membuatnya tersenyum sedikit, sebelum kemudian ia alihkan perhatiannya pada bagian tubuh yang bergantung diantara kedua kaki sang pemuda.

Menahan nafas.

Benda itu memang masih terlihat lunak, tapi ukurannya membuat Ichigo mulai mempertanyakan kejantanannya sendiri. Dan kelihatannya _kekagumannya_ itu terpancar jelas diwajahnya karena saat ini Grimmjow terkekeh, membuat dahinya berkerut. Ichigo memajukan kepalanya, menjulurkan lidah ia berikan jilatan ringan pada bagian kepala. Grimmjow tersentak, dan kali ini giliran Ichigo yang terkekeh. Namun tidak lama, karena ia mulai menyibukkan diri memberikan jilatan, dan sesekali gigitan ringan. Ia jilat bagian batangnya, lalu kemudian kembali ke bagian kepala, dan memasukkan genital kekasihnya itu kedalam mulutnya.

Dan bisa ia dengar Grimmjow menarik nafas disela-sela giginya dengan kuat. Kedua tangan besar kekasihnya kini berada diantara helai-helai oranyenya. Memainkannya. Memutarkan, menarik, dan sesekali menjambak, lalu menekan kepala Ichigo agar ia bisa bergerak lebih dalam lagi. Hampir membuatnya tersedak.

Ichigo kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan pinggang Grimmjow agar pemuda itu tidak mencoba untuk menyetubuhinya melalui mulut, sementara tangan kanannya kini memanjakan kedua bola kembar yang ada. Ia lepaskan genital Grimmjow dari kungkungan mulutnya, dan berganti menghisap kedua bola kembarnya, dan tangannya kini menggosok batang genital sang kekasih.

"SHIT!"

Umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Grimmjow membuat Ichigo membelalakkan kedua matanya, dan semakin kaget ketika tubuhnya didorong begitu saja hingga ia terbaring dipermukaan ranjang, sementara kekasihnya itu menghabisi lehernya. Ichigo tahu, tidak seharusnya ia melakukannya, tapi sudah terlanjur ia lakukan.

Ia tertawa.

Kekasihnya itu nampak benar-benar depresi dan tidak tahan dengan foreplay.

Grimmjow menggeram, menggigit leher Ichigo dengan kuat hingga membuat suara tawa yang ada berubah menjadi erangan. Tapi, pemuda bersurai biru itu tidak berhenti, karena ia tahu erangan yang dikeluarkan Ichigo bukan erangan kesakitan, melainkan sebaliknya.

Nafas yang dikeluarkan Ichigo kini mulai memburu, suhu tubuhnya pun mulai naik, terbukti dari peluh yang mulai membasahi permukaan kulitnya. Membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Grimmjow semakin menempel satu sama lain, menambah gairah yang sudah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Ichigo merintih, sementara tubuhnya menggeliat saat Grimmjow mulai memberikan perhatian pada pucuk dadanya. Membuat titik itu mengeras, baru kemudian membawa lidahnya turun.

Sesaat bermain dengan pusar Ichigo, lalu beralih pada helaian-helaian rambut pendek yang berada tepat diatas genitalnya. Menghirup nafas, puas karena mencium harum tubuh Ichigo yang sesungguhnya disana. Grimmjow bergerak semakin bawah, tapi ia mencueki genital Ichigo, menghasilkan geraman kesal dari sang pemuda yang membuatnya tertawa kecil.

_Oh, Ichigo tidak tahu, tapi ia akan segera menyukai apa yang hendak kekasihnya lakukan._

Melenguh, Ichigo mengerang kuat saat benda lembek dan basah menekan-nekan bagian luar duburnya. "Nnnh! ... Ahh... AAH, GRIMMJOW~!" Tubuhnya tersentak keatas akibat benda yang ia yakini lidah itu masuk kedalam dirinya. Kedua tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam seprai disebelah kepalanya, menariknya, sementara kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, akibat perasaan asing akan dimasuki sesuatu. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja ada rasa tidak nyaman ketika ia mengingat bahwa yang kini bergerak-gerak didalamnya, membasahi bagian lapisan daging didalam, adalah lidah Grimmjow.

"Ahhh, Grimm...! Th-There! AGAIN!"

Dan dengan segera perasaan tidak nyaman itu terhapuskan ketika ia merasa lidah kekasihnya itu menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat kenikmatan membakar dirinya secara penuh, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan erangan puas meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"... G-Grimm... enough... please... hurry..." Ichigo tidak suka memohon, tapi kondisi seperti sekarang ini akan ia masukkan dalam pengecualian. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ia ingin segera merasakan kekasihnya itu mengisi dirinya sampai _penuh_.

Grimmjow mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam Ichigo, ia tatap wajah kekasihnya itu, dan _hampir_ menyesalkan tindakannya karena ia _hampir_ saja ejakulasi akibat ekspresi wajah yang disodorkan kepadanya itu. Poni yang lepek karena keringat, menempel didahi dan hampir menutupi beberapa bagian matanya. Kedua mata yang terbuka setengahnya kini menampilkan warna madu yang semakin menggelap, menunjukkan betapa nafsu sudah mengusai. Tambahkan dengan pipi yang memerah, serta bibir yang mengkilap karena saliva kini terbuka.

Grimmjow terdiam, ia menelan ludah.

Sialan. Ichigo terlalu seksi pada saat seperti ini sehingga ia jadi tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain hanya menatap.

Padahal genitalnya sudah menjerit ingin segera masuk kedalam lubang sempit dan hangat milik kekasihnya itu. "... Grimm?" Panggilan namanya membuat Grimmjow tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan kembali ia dibuat _hampir_ menyesal ketika ia kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang lebar, dan kepala yang ditelengkan kesamping.

Sikap yang tanpa dosa, tapi sekaligus penuh dosa terhadap birahinya yang semakin tinggi.

Dan kelihatannya sikap diam Grimmjow membuat Ichigo kesal, "_What the fuck_, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques? Kau ingin melakukannya atau tidak?" Hardikan itu membuat Grimmjow memanyunkan bibirnya, "Bukan salahku kalau kau terlalu seksi sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti memandangmu, Ichi." Ia dibuat menahan tawanya saat menyaksikan wajah Ichigo yang menjadi sangat merah akibat kata-katanya itu. Alhasil, Ichigo yang menyadari kekasih bersurai birunya itu bermaksud menertawakannya, melemparkan pandangan tajam.

Namun, kelihatannya tindakannya itu malah membuat Grimmjow tertawa kecil dan memajukan tubuhnya hingga nafas mereka saling beradu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sendiri tidak mungkin berhenti sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Grimmjow menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ichigo, kembali mengadu lidah mereka satu sama lain.

Bisa Ichigo rasakan lengan besar Grimmjow yang meliuk-liuk dipermukaan tubuhnya, dan lagi-lagi rasa _jengah _itu kembali menyerang. Membuat benaknya kembali kepada saat dimana laki-laki _itu_ menyentuhnya, menunjukkan seringai lebarnya pada dirinya sembari terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali.

Kelihatannya Grimmjow merasakan perubahan yang ada pada diri Ichigo, karena bisa ia rasakan pemuda bersurai biru itu menghentikan gerakannya dan agak menjauhkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat kearah dirinya.

Ichigo yang berprasangka kekasihnya itu akan mengatakan agar hal ini disudahi saja, tertegun saat pada kenyataannya Grimmjow hanya tersenyum dan kemudian bisa ia rasakan genital kekasihnya mendesak masuk melalui duburnya, membuatnya menutup kedua matanya namun tidak jadi saat ia rasakan tepukan disisi wajahnya.

"Ah, ah, ah. Kau lupa apa yang kukatakan tadi, Ichi? Jangan tutup matamu."

Sembari merintih, Ichigo melakukan apa yang Grimmjow katakan. Selama Grimmjow bergerak masuk, sepasang iris madunya tidak lepas dari sepasang iris biru dihadapannya. "Benar, seperti—_nngh_—itu, Ichi. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu seperti _itu_..." Senyum hanya terpampang sesaat diwajah kemerahan Ichigo, dan berganti menjadi desahan saat Grimmjow mulai bergerak didalam dirinya. Keluar masuk, dan semakin keras erangannya, semakin cepat juga tempo yang kekasihnya ambil.

"Mnnn...! Nnngahh! ...Gr-Grimmj—aaaawwh! AHH! _FASTER_, _PLEASE_! _OH GOD_, GRIMM! _HARDER_!" Dirinya sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi begitu _talkative_ dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Tapi, gairah yang semakin meninggi tiap kali Grimmjow mengenai prostatnya dengan telak, membuat Ichigo sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia bahkan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya juga, berlawanan dengan pergerakan Grimmjow agar kekasihnya itu bisa masuk semakin dalam.

Suara kulit menampar kulit, serta sesuatu yang basah diantaranya membuat Grimmjow semakin menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat. Ingin sekali mendengar erangan penuh gairah dari kekasihnya selama terus-menerus. "_S-Shit_... Ichi! K-Kamu... be—_mngghh_—benar-benar ketat...!" Ia merasa dirinya sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, dan nampaknya begitu pula dengan Ichigo—jika dilihat dari genital sang pemuda yang nampak berdenyut dan bagian kepalanya begitu merah, membuatnya mengulurkan tangan dan menggosoknya. Tindakannya itu membuat Ichigo mengerang semakin kuat, mengeluarkan seluruh bukti hasratnya hingga mengenai perut dan dadanya sendiri.

Merasakan kontraksi otot yang ada, Grimmjow mengerang tertahan. Membuat gerakan menusuk beberapa kali lagi, sebelum kemudian ia sendiri mengeluarkan hasratnya ketika berada sangat dalam didalam kekasihnya.

Keduanya sama-sama diam dalam posisi masing-masing, berusaha menstabilkan nafas dan turun dari kondisi 'high'.

Belum juga mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo, bermaksud memberikan ciuman, "Ichi..." Namun terhenti saat mendengar ketukan dari arah pintu. Membeku. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain, bingung karena seharusnya hanya meraka yang ada di apartemen—karena Ichigo memang hanya tinggal seorang diri semenjak mulai kuliah. Dan ketika suara ketukan terdengar lagi, keduanya sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Keduanya membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar saat melihat siapa yang berada disana.

"Kalian sudah selesai kan? Ayooo! Kita minum-minum sampai mabuk~!"

"Ran, hentikan. Biarkan mereka dulu sampai sekitar 10 menit lagi."

"Tapi, Starrk... Kalau mereka dibiarkan terlalu lama, bisa-bisa malah keburu subuh..." Rangiku memasang wajah cemberut. Sedikit kesal karena ketika datang ke bar tadi, Ichigo dan Grimmjow sudah terlanjur pergi duluan, padahal malam ini ia ingin minum sama-sama dengan kedua _adik_nya itu. Beruntung Shinji tahu kemana tujuan keduanya dan tambah beruntung lagi karena nampaknya baik Ichigo maupun Grimmjow tidak ada yang ingat untuk mengunci pintu depan karena terlalu 'sibuk'.

Starrk menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sang istri dan menengok ke dalam kamar, "Jangan pedulikan kami. Kalau kalian mau meneruskan, teruskan saja. Tapi, cukup 1 ronde saja sebelum tidurku terlalu lelap." Setelah berkata begitu, pria berjanggut tipis itu kemudian _menggeret_ Rangiku yang masih cemberut, menjauh. Meninggalkan dua sosok pemuda yang terperangah, tidak sanggup melakukan apa pun dan hanya memandang kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka yang kini telah kosong.

...

...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] <span>Mystery Food-X<span> : Ada yang ingat dengan nama ini? Yep. Saya ambil sebutan ini dari game Persona 4! Rasanya sesuai antara Orihime dengan Chie dan Yukiko! XD

_**Song: Magic Dance by DAVID BOWIE.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note:<span>_

Dan tamat =)) *plak*

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah bersedia mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai ya! :D Saya benar-benar senang karena ada beberapa pembaca yang begitu setia dan sabar dalam mengikuti cerita saya yang satu ini. Tanpa kalian, saya pastinya ngga bakalan ada semangat untuk menamatkan cerita ini TwT *terharu* *pelukin satu2*

Sampai ketemu lagi dicerita lainnya :)

... Sekarang, enaknya mengeplot yang bagaimana ya? *scratch head*


End file.
